Legado bendito
by KarlaKym
Summary: Y pensar que con solo una mirada le robaría el corazón... Elsa, una Genetista, Anna una Biomedica, jamás se imaginaron la clase de juego les tenía preparado el destino, de ser tan corrientes, deberían saber desempeñar el papel de personas totalmente extraordinarias. Acompaña a nuestras hermosas protagonistas en una historia llena de amor, magia, drama, aventura y más amor Elsanna
1. I found you

Capítulo 1 – I found you

Cuando te conocí mi corazón dijo te encontré

()()()()()

Era una de esas pocas noches frías en un cálido verano, extraña e inusual como la misma figura alta y esbelta que se escondía en la penumbra, ella acababa de percatarse de una insignificante baja de temperatura, quizás uno o 3 grados y simplemente supo que faltaba poco para que una tormenta se desatara.

No más de cinco minutos después estaba empapada, el agua caía por su largo cabello níveo comprendido en una hermosa trenza francesa que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, sus ropajes negros entallados no corrían con una mejor suerte, aun así, no había movido ningún musculo de todo su cuerpo, solo miraba atenta hacia la salida de un gran edificio que ponía en escritura dorada "TecnoMed".

El inmobiliario era muy alto, aun desde donde miraba aquella mujer, parada sobre la azotea de un pequeño edificio de 12 pisos.

TecnoMed era la compañía más importante de Electromedicina en París. Con los ingenieros y técnicos más destacados del país, llevaban la responsabilidad de mantener en óptima funcionalidad todas las máquinas electrónicas usadas en Clínicas, Hospitales, ambulatorios entre otros.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, en la entrada del gran edificio empezó el acostumbrado caos de todo el gentío que abandonaba el lugar luego de finalizar su jornada laboral y entre esta horda de pasos acelerados y paraguas abriéndose, aparece una cabellera rojiza alterada por un único y delicado mechón blanco, la dueña de este peculiar cabello, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes agua que daban paso a una mirada pura y llena de vida.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible surgió de sus delicados labios rosas al ver la intensidad con la que llovía, este gesto hizo contener el aliento de cierta mujer que la observaba atentamente desde la azotea.

La joven de cabellos blancos se sentó en el borde a mirar como esa hermosa muchacha caminaba lenta y juguetonamente bajo la lluvia sin darle importancia a que su ropa de trabajo estaba comenzando a empaparse. Sobre ella caían miradas de extrañeza por parte de los que pasaban a su lado apresurados y acurrucados en un paraguas sin comprender tan infantil e imprudente actitud de la pelirroja, en sus miradas había desaprobación, pero la rubia albina vio más allá de todo eso, vio envidia, vio amargura, vio como todas esas personas habían perdido su juventud, no por los años, sino por haber perdido el sentido de vivir, por haber sido absorbidos por la rutina y la prudencia, por el que dirán de la sociedad, para ellos era inconcebible que esa joven, niña para algunos, pueda mostrarse tan feliz e indiferente a esos goterones que no hacían más que importunar sus monótonas vidas.

No era primera vez que la rubia esperaba hasta tarde para ver a la sonriente pelirroja salir de su trabajo, más bien era el cuarto día que lo hacía después de haberse topado con ella a principios de semana, casi se sentía un poco sicópata, está bien, muy sicópata pero no podía evitarlo, no comprendía la infinidad de sensaciones que despertaba la ojiverde en ella con solo contemplarla de lejos, aunque la primera vez fue de mucho, mucho más cerca…

 **Flash back**

 _A comienzo de esa semana, era lunes ya bien entrada la tarde, ella estaba parada al inicio de las escaleras que daban a las grandes puertas del edificio, parecía que no sabía cómo dar el primer paso para subir, miraba sus pies incrédula que no eran capaces de hacer lo que su cabeza le exigían, no se trataba de una parálisis por supuesto, solo miedo, miedo a tantas cosas que había dejado atrás hace ya varios años y que al fin había decidido volver y enfrentar, o eso creía ya que su cuerpo estaba empedernido en no permitir que aquello ocurriera._

 _Seguía ahí ordenando mentalmente a su pie derecho a levantarse cuando, de la nada solo alcanzo a sentir un aroma extraño, adictivo… un aroma muy peculiar y vagamente conocido que hizo relacionarlo con una extraña imagen en su mente… una visión de cuando tenía 5 o tal vez 6 años, se vio en una sala oscura con una niña dormida en sus brazos… mientras la abrazaba y lloraba, sentía la culpa que la embargaba… pero ¿culpa por qué?..._

 _Aun con la vista perdida en esa extraña imagen, un recuerdo perdido tal vez, sintió como el piso la recibía con fuerza al mismo tiempo que una mano se depositaba bajo su cabeza para que no rebotara con el cemento, con lo rápido de los acontecimientos, recién al respirar por tercera vez, se percató que había un cálido peso sobre ella, abrió los ojos y vio una trenza roja a milímetros de su rostro, la dueña de esta trenza tenía su cabeza alojada en el cuello de la rubia, la que sintió un cálido aliento en su oído al escuchar pronunciar casi sin voz un "auch"._

 _Lo siento, ¿estás bien?, soy despistada por naturaleza y no sé cómo paso esto, solo sé que estoy encima tuyo en plena ciudad y aun no salgo de tu cuello que es muy acogedor por cierto y lo siento, no quise decir eso, no de esa manera al menos, por favor haz algo para que cierre la boca y de paso levanta tu cabeza que ya no siento mis dedos, ¡oh Dios! qué vergüenza… - divagaba la pelirroja._

 _La otra ahogó una risa en sus labios y se movió para quedar de lado y mirar finalmente a la que hace un momento la había arrollado y no supo que decir, ni siquiera supo cómo volver a respirar, solo miraba a la joven más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la que por cierto aún no abría los ojos, vio que tenía el rostro sonrojado y se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior, un perfecto labio suave y bien formado… "¡pero qué te pasa tonta! Deja de mirarla con la boca abierta y ¡haz algo!", recrimino a sus pensamientos y reacciono._

 _\- ¿estás bien?, puedes abrir los ojos si quieres – "muy bien, ¡elocuente! perfecto" se felicitó mentalmente._

 _\- Lo siento, yo solo… - la pelirroja termino la frase en un balbuceo ininteligible al mirar finalmente a la chica que hace un momento tenía debajo... no pudo evitar caer en unos bellos y profundos ojos azules que la observaban detenidamente y su cerebro hizo algo más que solo asombrarse en silencio - …hermosa… espera ¡¿Qué?! no, no ,no, no digo que no lo seas porque uff, sí que lo eres y ¡por Dios! Solo quiero cerrar la boca, eso es todo, me arrastrare hasta la calle para que me atropelle un autobús ahora… ¡auch! – termino la pelirroja cuando se apoyó en su mano herida por el golpe al detener la cabeza de la otra mujer en la caída._

 _La muchacha de cabellos níveos reacciono al notar que la dueña de esos adictivos ojos peculiarmente verdes estaba herida._

 _\- Ey, tranquila, hay sangre en tu mano, déjame verla – dijo tomando la mano dañada de la pelirroja – uy tus nudillos están muy raspados, cierra la mano, eso es, ahora abre, muy bien, que suerte, solo es superficial – termino el examen._

 _\- Gr – Gracias – dijo la pelirroja aun balbuceante luego del agradable tacto frio y electrizante de la otra._

 _\- De nada, solo ponle hielo cuando llegues a tu casa, deja que te ayude – dijo la rubia mientras la ayudaba a pararse – Soy Elsa por cierto._

 _\- Anna, Anna Summers, lamento haberte arrojado al piso y haber dicho tantas cosas que no pensaba porque yo nunca pienso, ¡no! Si pienso, no creas que soy estúpida, solo que no pienso cuando las digo y solo salen cuando estoy nerviosa…_

 _\- Entiendo, por favor respira – dijo Elsa sonriendo por cómo se enredaba nuevamente la pelirroja "nunca había conocido a alguien derrochar tanta ternura de manera natural" pensaba mientras la miraba – No entiendo que he hecho para ponerte tan nerviosa, Anna – dijo con picardía._

 _\- Y-yo... t-tu… - solo faltaban dos hojitas verdes sobre la cabeza para que la pobre pelirroja pareciera un tomate._

 _\- Calma, solo bromeaba – dijo riendo, "¿cómo puede lograr ser aún más tierna? ¿eso no es ilegal de alguna manera? ¿quién es esta mujer?"_

 _\- Muy graciosa, dime ¿Qué hacías parada acá entorpeciendo el paso a la gente trabajadora?_

 _\- Perdona, tienes razón, yo… no me decidía a entrar._

 _\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte, puedo enseñarte a subir las escaleras – Dijo Anna en tono de burla._

 _\- (risa) muchas gracias pero yo puedo sola, un placer conocerte Anna, e-espero verte de nuevo – "no puedo verla de nuevo, no puedo ser tan egoísta como para pensarlo siquiera…" pensó Elsa mientras corría escaleras arriba._

 _\- Pero… lo siento. Adiós – dijo Anna en tono triste por la fugaz escapada de Elsa "¿dije algo malo?"_

 **Fin Flash back**

Resignada Elsa espero que la pelirroja se perdiera de su vista para bajar de la azotea y dirigirse a su auto, cuando llego a casa, la que muchos catalogarían como mansión, bajo de su Audi R8 azul eléctrico y cruzo el amplio jardín de entrada, en la puerta la recibió su ama de llaves Gerda, quien prácticamente la crío, ya que de pequeña tuvo que separarse de sus padres.

\- Buenas noches Elsa.

\- Hola Gerda, ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Muy bien, en la tarde llegó tu hermano de su recorrido por Europa, está en la sala de videos – dijo la señora de avanzada edad con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gracias Gerda, voy a verlo ahora ¿sabes si ya cenó?

\- No cariño, dijo que te esperaría.

\- Bueno, entonces prepara todo, voy a buscarlo para cenar - Dijo la rubia mientras depositaba un cariñoso beso en la frente de la señora.

\- En seguida, pequeña.

Elsa se dirigió a la sala de videos en el segundo piso y vio a un rubio sentado en un cómodo futón frente a una amplia pantalla, este ágilmente movía los dedos sobre un joystick y maldecía mientras un espectro azul recibía infinidad de golpes.

\- Raziel saldrá muy malherido de tus manos hermanito – dijo Elsa conteniendo la risa.

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Qué alegría verte al fin! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿3 años? – dijo el joven parándose de un salto y dando zancadas hacia su hermana.

\- 4 años Kristoff y por Dios como te extrañe – dijo Elsa abalanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.

\- ¡4 años maldita mujer!

\- Lo siento, sabes que…

\- Si Elsa, tranquila, lo sé, era necesario, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo – dijo el rubio mientras se separaba de su hermana – ¡Cielos! ¡Cuánto creciste! Y te ha sentado de maravilla estos años.

\- Gracias Kriss, tú también estas muy guapo – dijo Elsa mientras lo miraba con cariño – Hable con mamá esta mañana y no me contó que venías.

\- Le pedí que no te diga, era una sorpresa, espero que te haya gustado hermanita.

\- Por supuesto, ¡me encanto!, ven, vamos al comedor que Gerda sirvió la cena.

En el comedor, los hermanos disfrutaban de una hermosa velada contando sus últimas aventuras y recordando anécdotas de la infancia.

\- Elsa… - dijo Kristoff algo nervioso

\- ¿Qué pasa Kriss?

\- ¿Cómo te fue en Alaska?

\- Y-yo… bien Kriss, fueron 4 largos años que me ayudaron a crecer.

\- Eso es bueno hermanita… - dijo manteniendo voz firme pero apartando la mirada al fin.

\- ¿Kriss? mírame…

\- Por favor no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo… papá y mamá también extrañaron mucho no tener contacto contigo… sé que nunca crecimos como una familia común, solo nos reuníamos en los veranos, ni siquiera sé si recuerdas como es Noruega pero, yo te recuerdo, cuando pequeña intentabas correr por la nieve recién acumulada y reías y…. – los ojos del muchacho de pronto estaban al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción contenida.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, Kristoff – dijo la rubia mientras tomaba una mano de su hermano – a mí también me apena nuestra situación pero ten por seguro que aunque sea a la distancia, podía sentir todo el amor de ustedes, mamá y papá me llamaban todos los días, tú lo sabes, sabes también que tu has sido un pilar fundamental para mí, sentí mucha soledad cuando vine con Gerda, por los dioses, solo tenía 5 años Kriss, pero el saber que cada verano vería de nuevo a mis padres, y más que eso, a mi hermano mayor, mi único hermano, a mi héroe, me mantuvo firme, incluso después de lo que paso hace cuatro años Kriss, si no fuera por ti, no habría podido dar una solución a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sé que fue drástico, pero ayudó, te prometo que ayudó hermano, te prometo que ahora estoy mejor… no te puedo negar que tengo miedo a volver atrás, pero, lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas y sé que llegará el momento en que pueda volver con nuestros padres… solo espero que no sea tarde.

\- Ambos hermanos se abrazaron y lloraron por un buen rato, luego de sacar toda la angustia que tenían, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones bien entrada la noche.

()()()()()

Mientras en un acogedor pub de Paris

\- ¡Ey! ¡Anna! Despierta mujer.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estoy contándote algo importante que me paso hoy y tú no existes… simplemente eres como un positrón… ¡una maldita antimateria! - dijo una muchacha de cabellera dorada.

\- Perdón Punzy, es solo que… quisiera volver a verla – dijo Anna con mucha pena en la voz

\- Hablas de esa chica misteriosa, ¿Elsa verdad?

\- Si… fue todo tan extraño, tan electrizante, tan incómodo y cómodo a la vez… tan agradablemente conocido… siento que aún estoy perdida en su mirada.

\- Pfff te pego fuerte amiga

\- No, de echo yo le pegue… la tire al piso ¿recuerdas?

\- No tonta, me refiero a que te pego fuerte el amor, no me vas a decir que no logras notar por qué esa chica te tiene así – dijo Rapunzel algo sorprendida por la inocencia de su amiga

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Anna más asombrada que su amiga – acaso crees que…

\- Que te gusta, si, sentiste atracción a primera vista por Elsa, o la chica de mirada profunda como tú le dices (risa).

\- No puede ser, estas equivocada Punzy, no es posible, eso no existe.

\- Bueno amiga, como quieras, sigue cegada, pero por favor préstame atención cuando quiero contarte algo ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo, perdón, cuéntame, ¿de quién te enamoraste ahora? – dijo Anna aun pensativa con las suposiciones de su atracción hacia la rubia que conoció hace menos de una semana y que no volvió a ver.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Te lo contare mañana, cuando estés más concentrada y de mejor genio – dijo Rapunzel algo molesta – Ah y por favor averigua quien es esa famosa Elsa y encuéntrala antes que te vuelvas loca y lo que es peor, ¡me conviertas en asesina de mi mejor amiga! O sea ¡TU!

\- Ok Rapunzel, creo que ya la fregué ¿verdad?

\- Ajam…

\- Perdón, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, no he dormido bien y me está afectando, por favor déjame recompensártelo mañana llevándote a tomar un helado ¿te parece? – dijo Anna sonriendo ahora.

\- Tú y tu maldita sonrisa angelical, está bien, vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

()()()()()

Ya de noche, Anna se encontraba en su cama mirando por la ventana la infinidad de estrellas del cielo nocturno, pero solo lograba distinguir unos ojos azules que la miraban con tal intensidad que la hacían temblar "estoy segura que Punzy está equivocada, esa chica no me atrae como ella cree, solo me da curiosidad" pensaba mientras el sueño acumulado por tantas noches de insomnio la vencían finalmente – Elsa… - dijo Anna entre sueños.

()()()()

En otra casa mucho más grande que la de Anna se encontraba una joven con su cabellera nívea ahora suelta sobre toda su espalda, parada frente a la ventana de su cuarto contemplando el infinito del cielo mientras unos ojos verde agua que cruzaban por su mente le sacaban una tierna sonrisa en sus labios "como quisiera ser diferente para poder acercarme sin miedo a ti, Anna… tal vez hasta lograría invitarte a salir" pensó con tristeza la rubia mientras se metía en su cama para poder conciliar el sueño, con un último suspiro antes de quedarse dormida, una palabra escapo de sus labios… – Anna…

()()()()()


	2. What matters to me is you

Capítulo 2 – What matters to me is you

Te quiero de una forma tan especial que no hace falta ni verte ni tenerte para que mi cariño crezca, solo basta cerrar mis ojos y saber que existes.

()()()()()

Eran las 11 de la mañana de un hermoso día sábado y en una cama donde parecía que había estallado la tercera guerra mundial, una pelirroja dormía plácidamente, aunque en un ángulo difícil de determinar, de la comisura de sus labios podía verse una fina línea de saliva que avanzaba por su rostro hasta las sabanas dejando un círculo del porte de una pelota de tenis, tenía un brazo detrás de la espalda y el otro por sobre la cabeza. El sol entraba impetuoso por la ventana depositándose en el rostro de Anna y ésta en un movimiento de molestia metió su cabeza debajo de una almohada refunfuñando incoherentemente - es muy temprano… ¡anda a alumbrar a tu abuela! – dijo vencida arrojándole un cojín a la ventana, claro que después agradecería que la ventana hubiese estado cerrada ya que no sería la primera vez que saldría corriendo a la calle en pijamas para recuperar su cojín.

Se sentó en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados dejando al descubierto una maraña de cabellos rojizos como si fuera una madeja de laña que ocupara un gato para afilar las uñas, abrió los ojos y miro hacia la ventana con rencor al sol – solo porque te amo casi tanto como al chocolate te lo perdono – le dijo al astro que por supuesto ni se inmutó por el comentario.

Fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha para luego vestirse con unos short de jeans, unas converse negras, una camisa a cuadros y por supuesto sus dos trenzas infantiles.

Mientras tomaba su desayuno recordó la promesa que le hizo a Rapunzel y la llamó.

\- Alo – se escuchó desde el celular

\- hoga Bapungel ¿pomo egtag?

\- ¿Anna? ¿quieres tragar lo que sea que estés comiendo? ¡No te entiendo nada!

\- Lo siento, es que estoy terminando mi desayuno jeje hola Punzy, ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Mmm nada realmente, es sábado, ya sabes.

\- Genial, ¿te parece si nos juntamos y vamos a tomar el helado que te prometí ayer?

\- ¡Ya! pero espera… estas recién desayunando… ¿Cómo pretendes que te entre un helado ahora?

\- Rapunzel, que poco me conoces, ni toda la comida en el mundo me puede detener cuando de un helado de chocolate con chocolate bañado en chocolate se trata – dijo Anna con una risita y un tono orgulloso por su hazaña.

\- (risa) ok, si tú lo dices, aun no entiendo donde guardas todo lo que comes… en fin, ¿qué tal en media hora en la Heladería Ice-Storm?

\- ¡Perfecto! Amo esos helados

\- Ok, nos vemos entonces.

\- Bye – dijo Anna preparándose para salir.

()()()()()

Ya estaban en la heladería sentadas en una mesa cerca del mostrador, cada una peleaba con una enorme copa de helado con sus sabores favoritos, al menos en la copa de Rapunzel se apreciaban varios tonos distintos, en el de Anna… bueno... era un montículo de varios tipos de helado de chocolate, con almendra, dulce, amargo y por supuesto con una gruesa cobertura de chocolate y rodeado de palitos de galleta rellenos de… chocolate.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes ser capaz de comer todo eso – dijo Rapunzel mientras saboreaba su helado

\- La práctica hace al maestro, novata, ya serás tan grande como yo – Dijo Anna apuntando hacia el techo con una cuchara, claro que no se percató de que la cuchara tenía una buena porción de helado, hasta que se comenzó a derretir y avanzar por su mano, haciendo que Anna mire con asco su mano ahora manchada con un pegote marrón.

\- ¡Que tarada que eres Anna! – dijo Rapunzel mientras se atragantaba con su helado por las estupideces de su amiga

Ambas se largaron a reír, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, apenadas se miraron y rieron bajo.

\- Bueno Punzy, hoy estoy para ti, cuéntame por favor a quien conociste - dijo la pelirroja luego de lamerse la mano... exacto, lamerse, no ir al baño a limpiarse, no... lamerse... esto hizo que la que tuviera cara de asco ahora, sea Rapunzel pero como la conocía desde siempre simplemente movió la cabeza y omitió el asunto.

\- Ok, ¡prepárate! Se llama Eugene - dijo Rapunzel con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Por favor dime que sabes más que su nombre... ¡me costaste un helado! dime que no te compré un helado para escuchar solamente un nombre... ridículo por lo demás...

\- ¡EY! no es ridículo... es lindo... ademas sé mas que su nombre... - dijo la rubia algo molesta.

\- A ver, sorpréndeme - dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa por hacer enfadar a su amiga - ¿Qué mas sabemos de... Eugene?

\- Bueno... él... es el cartero que pasa a dejar la correspondencia en casa de mis padres - dijo la rubia dorada.

\- Ok... Y ¿has hablado con él?

\- Yo... ¡no te burles!... Intente hacerlo pero no me salieron palabras…yo… solo pude leer su nombre en el uniforme que llevaba puesto – dijo su amiga muy avergonzada

\- ¿Que tú qué?... lo siento lo siento, no me burlo - dijo la pelirroja inspirando y espirando para controlarse - Bueno, al menos tú no sales con una sarta de incongruencias como cuando yo me pongo nerviosa – dijo Anna haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no largarse a reír de su pobre amiga.

Siguieron conversando del joven que tanto atraía a Rapunzel, sin percatarse que un Audi se posicionaba en el estacionamiento de la heladería.

Una hermosa joven de cabello blanco bajó del auto acompañada de un rubio alto y musculoso, se dirigieron al mostrador esperando que los atiendan. Eran unos jóvenes que llamaban muchísimo la atención por su exquisita belleza, tanto que todos dentro el local se dieron vuelta a mirarlos, pero ellos no prestaron atención, les avergonzaba esa reacción y como no era ni primera ni segunda vez que pasaba, aprendieron a ignorarlo para no sentirse apenados.

\- ¡Wow! – Dijo Rapunzel que por su puesto también los vio entrar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Anna que como estaba de espaldas a la entrada no se percató de nada.

Quedó pasmada al ver apoyada en el mostrador a la que tantas noches desvelo sus sueños, hasta había llegado a creer que no había sido real aquel choque en las escaleras, que lo había soñado como esa vez que soñó con un jacuzzi de chocolate, pero ahí estaba, la rubia de mirada intensa. Simplemente se quedó muda, no pudo articular palabra, solo un susurro que nadie más que su amiga escuchó – Elsa…

\- ¡Yujú! ¡Buenos días! Soy Oaken, bienvenidos a mi tienda, pidan por favor lo que ustedes quieran ¿ia? – dijo un efusivo señor tras el mostrador.

\- Hola, gracias, quisiera un helado de Zanahoria con chispas de chocolate para mí por favor – Dijo el rubio

\- Y yo quiero un helado de chocolate amargo con chocolate dulce con chocolate con almendras y bañado en chocolate por favor ¡ah sí! Y con galletitas rellenas de chocolate si es que tiene – Dijo Elsa bastante animada, pasando fácilmente por una niña de diez años.

\- ¡ia! que coincidencia este día, acaba de pedir exactamente lo mismo que la señorita que está en el fondo de pelo rojo, ¡yujú! - dijo Oaken saludando a una asombrada pelirroja.

Elsa siguió la mirada del vendedor y se quedó pasmada, sin poder moverse, ahí frente a ella estaba Anna, la misma que observaba oculta a la salida de TecnoMed, sintió una alegría en su corazón al cruzar sus miradas, quiso acercarse y saludarla solo para escuchar su dulce voz, se formó una sonrisa en sus labios demostrando gran ternura hacia lo que veía, pero de pronto en su mente aparecieron imágenes de forcejeo, unos ojos temerosos frente a ella, un grito agonizante y mucha sangre empaño su visión, "no tengo el derecho de acercarme a ella", comenzó a retroceder, chocó con su hermano que la miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando y la sostenía de los brazos para hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¡Elsa! Que pasa ¡Elsa! – dijo Kristoff observando la mirada vacía de su hermana.

\- Kriss tengo que salir de acá, yo... yo necesito estar sola.

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa espera!

Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir mientras la rubia nívea salió corriendo de la tienda, dejando no solo a su hermano desconcertado, sino que también a Anna que vio toda la escena desde su mesa afirmándose fuertemente de su silla, con los nudillos casi blancos, no entendía nada, no escuchaba nada, no sentía a su amiga que la tomaba del brazo para evitar que se pusiera de pie, ni Anna había notado que estaba corriendo hacia la salida del local, no escuchaba nada, solo veía como esos ojos azules, pasaron de emoción a pánico total mientras se miraban mutuamente, no pensaba más que correr tras Elsa, no sabía por qué, solo que debía hacerlo, aunque en ello se le fuera la vida, tenía que encontrarla aunque sea lo último que haga.

Corrió sin parar, la siguió por quizás veinte o treinta cuadras, hasta que al final vio a Elsa caer de rodillas sobre el pasto cerca de un árbol en un parque que nunca había visitado. Se detuvo para recobrar un poco el aliento y se decidió a caminar hacia la rubia, no sabía que decirle, pero al acercarse más y más a ella, vio que la rubia se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, probablemente, librando una batalla interna en su cabeza, Anna supuso que Elsa no era consiente de nada a su alrededor, la escucho sollozar dolorosamente y sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo se arrodillo detrás de ella y la abrazo con fuerza rodeando la espalda y brazos de Elsa mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de ésta, la sostenía firme, pero noto que la rubia no se oponía, vio como lagrimas bañaban las manos de la peliblanca y escucho decir en un susurro una y otra vez – ocúltalo, no sientas, no los dejes saber – la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a susurrarle al oído

\- Tranquila Elsa, no estás sola, ya pasó, todo está bien, tranquila, vuelve a mí, lo que estás viendo no es real, ya pasó, solo estamos tu y yo, soy Anna, Elsa, escúchame, siénteme, no pasa nada, estas bien ahora, yo te protejo, no dejare que nada te pase, escúchame por favor, vuelve a mi Elsa, concéntrate en mi voz, ven a mí – no entendía muy bien de donde salían esas palabras, solo sentía que así debía hablarle… como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes.

Lentamente Elsa fue relajando su cuerpo, fue consiente de un aroma que la rodeaba, un delicioso olor que ya había sentido antes, en unas escaleras… poco a poco las imágenes que atormentaban su cerebro fueron cediendo el paso a una voz suave, dulce, que la llamaba y la tranquilizaba, sintió al fin que podía respirar más pausadamente, estaba agotada física y mentalmente, solo pudo sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿Anna?

\- Si Elsa, soy yo, te tengo ¿entiendes?, no vuelvas a caer en tu mente, concéntrate en mí, siénteme... no vuelvas a irte... – Dijo Anna mientras intensificaba el abrazo hacia la Rubia

\- Anna, tienes que irte, tienes que dejarme sola, por favor Anna, si te llegara a pasar algo yo…- Dijo Elsa pero sin fuerza en su cuerpo por todo el esfuerzo

\- No me va a pasar nada Elsa, no sé qué puedes temer tanto, pero yo no tengo miedo, y tengo mucha fuerza así que no me alejaré de ti.

\- Aun así… – "Ojala que tu fuerza fuera suficiente para salvarte del monstruo que soy" pensó la rubia con su último vestigio de energía, desmayándose finalmente en los brazos de Anna.

\- ¿Elsa? – Anna escucho que alguien gritaba desde atrás

\- Se acaba de desmayar – dijo la pelirroja al rubio que vio en la heladería.

\- Oh dioses, por favor ayúdame a subirla al auto, la llevaré a casa.

La subieron al asiento trasero del auto y Kristoff le pidió que los acompañe para que pueda ir cuidando a Elsa, Anna acepto y se metió detrás con ella acomodando la cabeza de la rubia en sus piernas. El rubio se puso en marcha mientras miraba con preocupación a su hermana por el retrovisor

\- ¿Está bien? ¿tú estas bien? – dijo Kristoff sin saber bien como formular la pregunta para que no suene raro.

\- Todo está bien, Elsa debe haberse desmayado por correr tanto y por el cansancio mental.

\- ¿La conoces? - Dijo el rubio algo sorprendido por la confianza con la que la pelirroja hablaba.

\- Emm… algo así, conversamos hace unos días a la salida de mi trabajo.

\- ¿Te llamas Anna? - pregunto el rubio recordando algo.

\- Si, ¿te hablo Elsa de mí? – pregunto sorprendida.

\- Mmm no realmente, anoche la escuche decir tu nombre entre sueños, soy Kristoff por cierto.

\- Hola Kristoff…

"¿Anoche?" pensó Anna, "¿acaso este tipo perfecto es el novio de Elsa?" movió la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento "espera… ¿por qué me molesta si lo es?, ella es perfecta y el parece perfecto igual, son la pareja perfecta, maldito niño perfecto" luego reacciono por otro comentario "espera… ¿entre sueños?, ¿Elsa sueña conmigo? ¿Y a su novio no le parece raro? ¿Y si me lleva para asesinarme o algo así?" divagaba Anna en su mente sin notar que el auto ya se había detenido.

Kristoff abrió la puerta para tomar a Elsa en brazos y le pidió a Anna que cerrara las puertas del auto, Anna lo siguió por el bello jardín y recién levantó la vista para ver una enorme y hermosa casa, vio correr desde la puerta a una señora hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué le paso a mi pequeña? – dijo la mujer entre sollozos preocupada.

\- Tranquila Gerda, solo se desmayó, es todo, voy a llevarla a la habitación, ella es Anna viene con nosotros.

\- Buenas tardes Señora – dijo Anna algo asustada por el alboroto.

\- Hola cariño, solo dime Gerda ¿Si?

\- Si señora, digo Gerda – dijo Anna sonriendo nerviosa.

Llegaron a la habitación en el tercer piso y Kristoff la metió en su cama, sacándole las zapatillas, el pantalón y la chaqueta, mientras Anna ruborizada por la situación se fue a mirar por la ventana, incomoda y algo molesta por que el rubio pueda desnudar así a Elsa "Espera ¿Qué?", movió la cabeza evitando pensar. Cuando Kristoff termino, se acercó a Anna.

\- Quisiera pedirte que te quedes hasta que ella despierte, te parecerá raro lo que te estoy diciendo, pero nunca había visto que alguien influyera tanto para lograr calmar un ataque de pánico de mi hermana – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto, no me es ninguna molestia qued… espera ¿hermana? ¿eres su hermano? – dijo Anna incrédula.

\- Si (risa) que pensabas ¿que era un extraño que la subió a un auto?

\- No precisamente, pensé que eras emm… su novio – dijo Anna algo sonrojada por el increíble e inexplicable alivio que sentía.

\- (risa) no, Elsa es mi hermana menor, mi novia esta en Noruega, se llama Mérida por cierto – dijo el Rubio con unos brillantes ojos de enamorado.

\- Ya veo, me alegro, es decir, que estés enamorado, de otra persona, no de Elsa ya que es tu hermana y eso seria raro, es decir, que esto hace que ella este libre, o eso creo, en realidad no importa, no me importa, porque yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, a penas la salude un día y… por favor trágame tierra… - dijo Anna muriendo de vergüenza por la cantidad de información expulsada sin permiso de su cuerpo.

\- (risa) ¡wow! Confundida ¿verdad? – dijo Kristoff con tono cómplice.

\- No sé de qué hablas - dijo Anna muy sonrojada.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco sé de qué hablo – dijo el rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja – por cierto, Elsa no tiene novio… ni novia… todavía… – dijo mientras le arrojaba una mirada comprometedora a la pobre avergonzada muchacha – y bueno, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de volver esta noche a Noruega, te agradecería enormemente su pudieras cuidar de mi hermana un momento – dijo el rubio aun riéndose y caminando hacia la puerta.

La pelirroja aún estaba asombrada por todas las indirectas que le había tirado el rubio en relación a Elsa, muy parecidas a las que Rapunzel le decía "¡maldición! ¡Rapunzel!" recordó a su amiga abandonada en la heladería, busco su teléfono y la llamó.

\- ¿Alo? ¿Anna? Gracias a Dios al fin llamas.

\- Hola Punzy, perdón por irme así, es que tuve que salir tras Elsa, no sé por qué pero algo me decía, me empujó a hacerlo, ni siquiera lo pensé... solo pasó.

\- Está bien amiga, no te preocupes por mí, me tranquiliza el saber que estas bien.

\- Si Punzy todo bien, de hecho estoy en la habitación de Elsa ahora, se desmayó y con su hermano la trajimos, ahora estoy cuidándola.

\- ¡Wow! Mucha información, bueno, tu preocúpate por que todo esté bien y después me cuentas ¿sí?

\- Ok amiga, gracias por todo, un beso.

Cortó la llamada y por primera vez desde que bajaron del auto, Anna miro detenidamente a Elsa, se veía tan linda, tan pura, tan deseable "Ey Anna, que estás pensando, reacciona tonta, estas cuidándola, no te aproveches" se regañó mentalmente.

Acercó un pequeño sillón al lado de la cama, tomó la mano de la rubia y se quedó mirándola, como si quisiera memorizar cada trazo fino de su rostro, cada pequeña y casi invisible peca, cada curva delicada de sus labios "puede que Punzy tenga razón… puede que de verdad esta mujer me esté afectando de una manera que no esperaba…" y con esta última divagación en su mente se quedó dormida junto a Elsa.

Cuando despertó no abrió los ojos enseguida, le pareció sentir una caricia en su rostro pero no estaba segura, esperó, y ahí estaba de nuevo, un frió tacto en su piel, que le acomodo su flequillo tras la oreja.

\- Me encanta la sensación de tus manos – dijo aun media dormida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿estabas despierta? – dijo Elsa sonrojada y algo asustada.

\- Más o menos – dijo Anna levantando finalmente el rostro para mirar a Elsa con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás? ¿despertaste hace mucho?

\- N-no, hace unos 15 minutos, me desperté cuando Kristoff entró… me contó como llegué acá… gracias – dijo Elsa algo apenada.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Anna mientras se sentaba ahora en el borde de la cama mirando a Elsa sentada frente a ella.

\- Kristoff me dijo lo que hiciste por mí, y que estabas bien… que no había pasado nada malo – dijo esto último con mucho miedo y dolor desviando la mirada.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, además, ¿qué malo me podría haber pasado? ¿A que le temes tanto Elsa? – dijo la pelirroja tomando el mentón de la rubia en un arrebato de valentía para que la mirara a los ojos.

\- N-nada nada, solo tenía pánico, ya sabes – "me temo a mí misma Anna, a lo que soy capaz de hacer"

\- Si, Kristoff me dijo que sufrías de ataques de pánico y que precisamente eso fue lo que te pasó, pero ¿por qué tuviste tanto miedo? ¿Qué pasó en la heladería Elsa? Te escapaste como… ese día en las escaleras…

\- Y-yo… yo n-no puedo… lo siento – dijo la muchacha de ojos azules mientras bajaba la mirada y unas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban por sus mejillas.

\- Ey, tranquila, no es necesario que me cuentes nada que no quieras ¿ok?, es decir, a penas te conozco, solo por favor, no desaparezcas como la última vez, sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para pedirte esto, pero por favor, permíteme entrar en tu vida, déjame ser tu amiga, ni siquiera se tu apellido, no te alejes de nuevo por favor... – "no le digas que la extrañaste por que de seguro te toma como loca y la espantarás" se amenazó mentalmente.

\- Últimamente he escuchado muy seguido el No desaparezcas… creo que es lo único que se hacer… lo siento, me encantaría ser tu amiga – dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios mirando nuevamente a Anna – Hola, soy Elsa, Elsa Arendelle.

\- No hay nada más bello que tu sonrisa… espera ¿Qué? No, no quise decir eso, aunque sea verdad, pero no quise que mis pensamientos salieran así, lo que no dice que piense que eres hermosa, aunque si lo pienso, siempre lo pienso, no, o sea sí, pero no es mi intención decirte esto, yo… voy a saltar por la ventana y después de romper todos mis huesos seguimos hablando ¿sí? –dijo avergonzada mientras hacía el intento de pararse para cumplir su cometido cuando unas finas y heladas manos la detuvieron.

\- Tú también eres muy hermosa Anna – dijo Elsa mirando hacia abajo para no mostrar su sonrojo.

\- Eres fría.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Elsa levantando la vista hacia Anna algo preocupada.

\- ¡No, no! Tú no eres fría, eres cálida, tu mirada es cálida y tu sonrisa lo es, lo que quise decir es que tu piel es fría, tu mano la siento helada en mi brazo, eso es todo, por favor perdón por explicarme mal yo… - se detuvo al ver que Elsa había soltado el agarre de su brazo y había esquivado la mirada con preocupación – Ey, Elsa – levanto su mano izquierda para ponerla sobre la mejilla de Elsa y hacerla mirar de vuelta – me gusta cómo se siente tu piel… es más… me encanta… es perfecta – le dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente y tomaba una mano de Elsa y la acercaba a su propia mejilla - ¿ves? Ayuda a que se me vaya el sonrojo – sonrió de nuevo.

\- Lo siento Anna, soy una persona muy complicada, creo que no es bueno para ti tenerme como amiga – dijo Elsa cabizbaja pero sin quitar su mano del rostro de la pelirroja, su piel se sentía tan bien… era como si tuviera todo el calor que a ella misma le faltaba.

\- Eso deja que yo lo decida ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Anna con tanta seguridad y ternura en su voz que Elsa no pudo negarse.

Seguían mirándose en la misma posición, perdidas en un mar de emociones extrañas e indescriptibles, cuando un rubio entro a la habitación de su hermana haciendo saltar a ambas chicas con el corazón en la mano.

\- ¡Kristoff! ¡qué te pasa demente! ¡Casi me mataste del susto! – dijo Elsa molesta con su hermano.

\- (risa) lo siento, no pensé que iban a estar tan concentradas mirándose… y tocándose – dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo y salía rápidamente cerrando la puerta cuando un cojín iba directo hacia él – ¡hermanita recuerda que en tres horas más debo irme, Gerda sirvió la cena para los tres así que cuando estén listas bajen! - grito Kristoff detrás de la puerta aun notándose las ganas de reír en su voz antes de bajar las escaleras.

\- Anna, perdona a mi hermano, es un desubicado de nacimiento.

\- Noté que no tiene mucho filtro, pero se ve que te quiere mucho – dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, es un tarado, pero también lo quiero.

Ambas bajaron a cenar, mantuvieron una conversación amena luego de que Elsa fulminara a su hermano con la mirada advirtiéndole que terminara con las indirectas, claramente Kristoff comprendió que prácticamente su vida estaba en juego, así que se comportó como un caballero a lo largo de toda la cena, se disculpó para ir a preparar su equipaje para el viaje y las dejo solas en el comedor.

\- ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo por el jardín, Anna? – dijo Elsa estirándole la mano.

\- Pero que caballero es usted.

\- Lo que sea necesario, para deslumbrarla, princesa – dijo Elsa siguiéndole el juego - ¿Me daría el honor de tener su compañía?

\- Nada me complacería más que ser arrastrada por usted a lo más oscuro del jardín, noble caballero – dijo Anna en tono juguetón mientras tomaba la mano estirada de la rubia, divertida por el pequeño sonrojo que consiguió en el rostro de Elsa.

\- Yo no estaría tan tranquila por su seguridad, princesa – dijo Elsa comprendiendo que Anna quería ponerla nerviosa y decidiendo pagarle con la misma moneda.

\- Aun así – se acercó al oído de la rubia para susurrarle – puede que hasta desee ser ultrajada por usted joven caballero – y se alejó divertida caminando hacia la puerta trasera donde se habían dirigido - ¿Elsa? ¿Vienes o no? – pregunto entre risas sintiéndose victoriosa.

\- V-voy – dijo Elsa recomponiéndose por lo ocurrido "que tiene esta mujer que consigue dejarme así, tan vulnerable" pensó mientras avanzaba hacia la pelirroja que la esperaba en la puerta.

Caminaron por el gran jardín, bajo la arboleda y finalmente se sentaron a las orillas de una laguna artificial a contemplar el hermoso atardecer, acompañadas de unos patitos que nadaban tranquilamente.

\- Es muy lindo tu hogar – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Es lindo, sí, pero en realidad, este no es mi hogar – dijo la rubia cada vez en un tono más bajo.

\- ¿Ah No? ¿Entonces no eres de acá? ¿Vives en Noruega con tu hermano?... ¿t-te vas a ir con él? – pregunto atropelladamente sin entender por qué su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente cerca de la rubia.

\- (risa) son muchas preguntas ¿no crees?

\- Perdón… - dijo Anna sonrojada bajando la mirada y haciendo un puchero.

\- Está bien Anna – "¿Cómo hace para verse aún más tierna? ¿no se da cuenta que me está matando de Amor? Espera… ¿amor? Que rayos estoy pensando, concéntrate y respóndele" – Soy de Noruega, mis padres y mi hermano viven allá, yo… por motivos de fuerza mayor tuve que irme de allá cuando tenía 5 años, solo viajo para verlos en verano, aunque hace… hace 4 años que no veo a mis padres, no me voy con Kriss, yo me quedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun acá y… realmente no sé si alguna vez vuelva a Noruega más que por unos días – finalizó la rubia con un tono apagado.

\- Lo siento, no quise que te pongas triste, no sabía – dijo la pelirroja cada vez más bajo.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, ya se me pasó ¿viste?, todo bien princesa.

\- ¿Elsa?... ya no estamos jugando, ¿por qué me sigues diciendo princesa?

\- ¿Te molesta? O… ¿te pone nerviosa? Princesa – dijo Elsa en un tono juguetón nuevamente.

\- N-no me molesta… - dijo tratando de restarle importancia

\- O sea que te pone nerviosa… - se inclinó hacia Anna para decirle al oído – y ¿Qué pasa si te digo Mi princesa?

\- ¡Elsa! – dijo la pelirroja totalmente sonrojada, empujando a la rubia y tirándose encima de ella para hacerle cosquillas.

Se sentía tan cómodo compartir, hablar y hasta jugar con Elsa, era una sensación tan familiar, estando así con ella simplemente se olvidaba que solo la conocía hace unos pocos días, compartían extrañamente una confianza que solo se crea por haber crecido con esta persona. Finalmente Elsa logró zafarse del ataque de cosquillas de Anna y en un movimiento rápido la dio vuelta para quedar ella encima sujetándole las muñecas a cada lado del cuerpo sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. Se quedaron mirando intensamente por un largo rato hasta que Elsa rompió suavemente el silencio

\- Siento que te conozco de toda la vida – dijo la rubia en un susurro.

\- No eres la única – le contesto Anna con el mismo tono de voz mientras acortaba la distancia que las separaba.

Elsa podía sentir ahora el cálido respirar de Anna rozar sus labios "Dios, se siente tan bien, no puedo hacerle esto, no quiero que sufra, no quiero hacerle daño", agradeciendo al cielo encontró la manera de impedir lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ya que fuerza de voluntad para frenarlo no tenía, sin embargo el escuchar unos pasos, seguramente Kristoff buscándolas, era la salida perfecta, se acercó a Anna y la beso en la mejilla pero por supuesto no tan lejos de sus labios, rozando suavemente la comisura de ellos, no era capaz de perder esa sensación que se imaginaba maravillosa, y así fue, sintió como un suave golpe eléctrico recorrió su espalda, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse en hablar nuevamente y no retomar lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

\- Kristoff está cerca, nos anda buscando – dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de Anna, mientras esta abría los ojos para ver a Elsa y soltar un tierno gruñido.

No estaba segura de lo que había estado a punto de pasar, no comprendía como era que deseaba tanto besar a Elsa, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y a pesar de que un beso en la comisura de los labios no era lo que quería en ese momento, lo que había sentido era simplemente de locos, la textura de los labios, la presion con la que dejaron el beso en su rostro, el frío que emanaban de ellos... "¡Quiero un beso! solo por curiosidad claro, eso es, necesito estudiar la sensación de esos hermosos labios... ¡todo sea por la ciencia!" pensaba con una especie de berrinche mental.

Se sentó al lado de Elsa sin atreverse a mirarla, se sentía nerviosa, y no quería detenerse a meditar mucho en ello, simplemente quería aprovechar la cercanía con ella

Finalmente el rubio llego donde ellas y las acompaño un rato antes de avisar que había llegado la hora de partir, se despidió de Elsa con un fuerte abrazo, y también abrazó a Anna soltándole al oído una pequeña frase – por favor, cuídala, eres la primera persona que he visto que la haga reír así – dicho esto, subió al taxi y se fue rumbo al aeropuerto.

\- Bueno, creo que es muy tarde, yo también debería irme – dijo Anna.

\- Deja que vaya a buscar las llaves del auto y te llevo a tu casa

\- No, ni hablar, no me atrevería a correr el riesgo que te vuelvas a desmayar, imagínate que ahora en el volante, no, hoy no manejaras, quiero que te recuperes bien – dijo Anna decidida.

\- Entonces qué ¿pretendes irte caminando?

\- Existen los taxis ¿sabes? Tu hermano acaba de irse en uno

\- No, si tú no me dejas manejar, yo no te dejo que subas a un auto con un extraño.

\- ¡Pero Kristoff se fue con un extraño! – dijo Anna sin entender

\- Pero Kriss es un hombre grande y musculoso, tu, eres una plumita, quien sabe que podrían hacerte.

\- ¡Ey! Cuidado que se Karate, no me ofendas muchachita – dijo Anna algo molesta

\- (risa) bueno, bueno, tu no me dejas manejar y yo no te dejo subir a un taxi, estamos a mano – dijo Elsa muy divertida.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya si me quedé sin opciones? ¡Y que tú manejes tampoco es una opción! – dijo la pelirroja antes que la rubia abra la boca.

\- Bueno, solo queda una opción, te quedaras a dormir en mi casa, decidido, hay infinidad de habitaciones así que no será ninguna molestia – le dijo a la pelirroja que no supo con qué argumento rebatir – es más, ahora mismo iremos donde Gerda a pedirle que prepare el cuarto que está al lado del mío si te parece… al no ser que quieras dormir conmigo… – dijo Elsa jugando finalmente.

\- ¿Q-Que?... – dijo Anna parándose en seco con los ojos como plato.

\- Tranquila, era broma – dijo la rubia mientras reía – solo quiero que no corras ningún riesgo.

\- (risa) eres muy sobreprotectora ¿eh?

\- Cuido lo que me importa - Soltó Elsa sin pensar.

\- ¿Así que le importo noble caballero? – dijo Anna algo asombrada pero con un extraño sentimiento de felicidad.

\- Tu decidiste que querías quedarte en mi vida, princesa, a pesar de que te lo advertí, así que ahora te aguantas – dijo la rubia, sin mostrar su sonrojo ya que llevaba a la pelirroja de la mano jalándola hacia la casa.

()()()()()

 **N/A**

 **Hola! gracias a todos los que han comenzado a leer esta historia =) y a sus geniales review =D ayuda mucho a saber si voy por buen camino, realmente quiero que disfruten tanto la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola ;)**

 **Decidí subir un capitulo cada sábado así que será hasta la próxima semana =)**

 **si bien tengo varios capítulos ya escritos, sus review serán de mucha ayuda para seguir el hilo de la historia =) así que se los agradecería montones.**

 **si surge alguna duda, no duden en preguntar =) la responderé mientras no signifique que les esté adelantando algo de la historia jajajjaa sin spoiler! ;)**

 **Saludos a todos!**

 **Kym**


	3. Enemy of yourself

Capítulo 3 – Enemy of yourself

Tu máximo enemigo eres tú, solo tú puedes impedirte algo sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

()()()()()

Ya habían pasado horas desde que Anna se despidió de Elsa para ir a la habitación que le habían asignado, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía dormir, daba una y mil vueltas en la cama, miraba hacia la ventana, hacia el techo, se metió bajo la almohada, hasta intentaba poses raras como quedarse de espalda con las piernas levantadas, pero nada permitía que fuese seducida por Morfeo.

"¡No tengo sueño! ¿Será por lo cerca que está Elsa de mí?, estamos separadas por una pared, por todos los dioses… no es como si ella este en mi cama… espera ¿Qué?, no, no, no pensamientos pervertidos, eso menos me ayudará a dormir, pero como evitarlo, si cada minuto me doy cuenta más y más de lo que siento… creo… creo que… me estoy enamorando de Elsa… que clase de persona soy… Kristoff me intento decir que Elsa no se comportaba con el resto de las personas a como lo hacía conmigo… que me dejó entrar en su vida… que me dejó ser su amiga y yo aquí sin poder dormir porque en lo único que pienso es en rozar sus dulces labios con los míos… soy la peor clase de pervertida… pero todo en ella me atrae sin remedio… su caminar, su sonrisa, su cabello, su aroma… su suave voz… cuando dice mi nombre o me dice princesa… es como si estuvieran cargados de tanto sentimiento… o de seguro eso me imagino…"

– ¡ _NO, SUELTAME!_

 _"C_ omo también me imagino un grito de ella como si pidiera ayuda… genial, ahora alucino cosas… espera… ¿lo imagine?..."

Anna se sentó en la cama, atenta, escuchando el más mínimo sonido que rompiera el silencio en el que se encontraba, la habitación estaba oscura, pero sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, se levantó para caminar hacia la pared que conectaba su cuarto con el de la rubia, apoyó las manos y la cabeza para escuchar mejor, una parte inconsciente de ella se percató que la pared se encontraba fría y con humedad condensada en microscópicas gotitas de agua, pero le restó importancia cuando escuchó una respiración entrecortada y un _suéltame_ casi sin aliento.

Rápidamente corrió fuera de su cuarto para dirigirse al de Elsa, entró decidida a enfrentarse al que le esté haciendo daño a su nueva amiga, no le costó adaptarse a la oscuridad ya que desde la ventana de esa habitación, la luna llena alumbraba fuertemente el cuarto. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en la pieza no había nadie más que Elsa, tendida en su cama, se acercó y vio que ésta estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una fuerte pesadilla ya que el rostro de la rubia estaba empapado de lágrimas, la miró más detenidamente y notó que Elsa estaba con sus manos en el cuello "¿acaso se está ahorcando?, ¡o por Dios! ¡Las sabanas la están asfixiando!", Anna notó cual era la batalla inconsciente que tenía Elsa mezclada con su pesadilla, seguramente mientras intentaba salvarse de lo que sea que esté soñando, terminó enredada en su misma sabana, lo que claramente empeoró la pesadilla.

Se acercó a Elsa rápidamente y tomó sus manos, las tenía muy apretadas, no pudo hacer que suelten su agarre, cada vez sentía que a Elsa le costaba más respirar y solo decía, _por favor suéltame, no me hagas perder el control._

Tomó a la rubia de un hombro y ocupó todas sus fuerzas para hacerla girar, así quedar mirando hacia el otro lado, sintió como todo el cuerpo de su amiga se encontraba increíblemente tenso, cada músculo de la rubia estaba al límite, con este movimiento logró aflojar las sabanas que aprisionaban el cuello de Elsa, las retiró, pero Elsa seguía inmersa en lo más oscuro de su mente, aun no despertaba de ese calvario que estaba viviendo.

Anna se metió en la cama y abrazo a su amiga por la espalda, no se le ocurría que más hacer, simplemente la tenía como cuando estuvo en el parque, le hablaba suavemente al oído intentando atraer a Elsa a la realidad.

\- Elsa, tranquila, ya pasó, es una pesadilla, déjalo ir, vuelve conmigo, déjalo ir cariño, siénteme, soy Anna, estoy aquí, siénteme, te tengo, no va a pasar nada, ya estas a salvo, yo te cuido, yo te protejo Elsa, vamos, déjame entrar, vuelve a mí, lo que estás viendo no es real, yo soy real, mi voz lo es, vuelve Elsa, t-te… te necesito conmigo.

Cada palabra que soltaba la pelirroja estaba cargada con inexplicables sentimientos encontrados, con pura emoción, con infinidad de amor, cada palabra derretía poco a poco la escarcha que rodeaba la mente de Elsa, con cada palabra, la rubia era más y más consiente del calor que le traspasaba Anna a su cuerpo, poco a poco fue relajando los músculos adoloridos de su cuerpo exhausto.

\- Anna… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces…en mi cama?

\- Y-yo… te escuche gritar y vine… tenías una pesadilla y te estabas asfixiando con las sabana… Dios… tuve tanto miedo de no poder traerte de vuelta… conmigo… - terminó Anna algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Estas… estas bien? ¿t-te… te hice daño?

\- No Elsa, estoy bien ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo? ¿Qué podrías hacerme? – dijo Anna sin darle mayor importancia mientras la seguía abrazando por la espalda, sentía como el cuerpo de la rubia estaba más relajado.

\- Y-yo… lo siento… - dijo la platinada mientras caían silenciosas lagrimas por su rostro.

\- Ey, estoy aquí para ti ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la pelirroja apegándose más a la rubia para enfatizar sus palabras.

\- ¿Anna? – dijo la rubia algo nerviosa al recordar un pequeño detalle.

\- ¿m? – dijo Anna mientras se acomodaba en el cuello de la rubia.

\- Emmm… estoy… estoy desnuda – pudo sentir, luego de un segundo, un calor intenso en su cuello, se imaginó el rostro de Anna al rojo vivo - ¿Anna?

\- ¡¿Qué?!, dime que escuche mal por favor que vergüenza, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no entiendo como no lo noté, me voy ahora… - dijo atropelladamente la pelirroja mientras soltaba el abrazo que le daba a la rubia, pero entonces…

\- No, Anna – dijo Elsa sosteniéndole las manos a la pelirroja para que no la suelte – por favor… no te vayas.

\- P-pero… estás desnuda – dijo Anna sonrojada e indecisa.

\- Sí, pero tú no me has visto y estas con pijama, así que tampoco me has sentido ni yo a ti, estamos tapadas y… por favor… no quiero quedar sola – finalizó la rubia en un tono bastante exhausto, seguramente por toda la tensión de la pesadilla.

\- B-bueno, si no te incomoda…

\- No lo hace, estoy tan agotada que no alcanza a incomodarme… solo espero despertar antes que tu mañana en la mañana – dijo con un intento de risa

\- ¿Entonces para que me dijiste que estabas sin ropa?

\- Para que no se te vaya a ocurrir toquetearme en la noche y lo descubras por ti sola – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa en sus labios sabiendo lo que provocaría su comentario.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría algo así? – dijo Anna con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal

\- Tal vez la temperatura que tiene tu cuerpo en este momento – siguió molestando la rubia aun sin moverse de la posición en donde estaba – recuerda que siento todo tu cuerpo por la forma en la que me estas abrazando.

\- ¡No, no, no!, estas totalmente equivocada en tus comentarios ridículos, además ¿Qué haces durmiendo desnuda? ¿No te alcanza el dinero acaso para comprarte un pijama?

\- No me gusta usar pijama, me gusta sentir las sabanas sobre mi piel, ¿tiene algo de malo eso, princesa?

\- N-no, nada… solo que las sabanas deben adorar la suerte que tienen, espera ¿Qué?, no quise decir eso, solo pensarlo, pero salió como siempre, no es que envidie a tus sabanas porque son unas malvadas que intentaron matarte hace unos minutos, no quiero decir que yo también quiera ahorcarte, solo tocarte ¿Qué? Por favor borra eso, Dios solo duérmete y haz como que no escuchaste eso ¿sí?... – terminó Anna ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

\- (risa) está bien, lo ignoraré, buena noches, princesa.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- Dime Anna

\- ¿q-que soñabas? ¿lo recuerdas? – al instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pues sintió como la rubia se tensaba levemente y "¿se ha enfriado?, que extraño… tal vez le baja la presión cuando tiene miedo" – lo siento, no tienes que responderme, por favor olvídalo, solo ¿duerme conmigo si?, no me refiero a que durmamos juntas, tú me entiendes ¿verdad? Solo a que duermas y te relajes que yo voy a protegerte esta noche.

\- Lo siento Anna

\- Ya deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada malo, yo soy la curiosa inoportuna, discúlpame tú a mi ¿bueno?

\- Bueno – dijo Elsa mientras se formaba el ultimo pensamiento en la parte más secreta de su mente antes de caer rendida por el sueño "si supieras todo el daño que he causado, princesa… dirías que disculparme es poco…"

Anna sintió como Elsa se relajaba en sus brazos nuevamente y el cambio de su respiración a una más lenta y armónica "ya se durmió" pensó mientras afianzaba más el abrazo, también ella se relajó y empezó a cerrar los ojos, cada vez pestañeando más pesadamente, mirando por última vez en esa noche la ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna, viendo que en el vidrio poco a poco se iba descongelando la escarcha acumulada en ella… "escarcha… que extraño… ¿tanto frió hace afuera?, pero si estamos terminando Julio… es pleno verano" y sin conseguir que su mente haga cualquier otra sinapsis, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, sin duda fue un día totalmente agotador.

()()()()()

Ya de día, el sol era dueño de la ventana, alumbrando a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos níveos, cubierta con una ligera sabana, la rubia miraba embelesada a una pelirroja con un rebelde mechón blanco que peleaba por hacerse notar, ésta se acurrucaba en su pecho sobre las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, le gustaba tanto esa niña de ojos verdes, le atraía tanto su ternura e inocencia y a su vez la fuerza interior combinada con su determinación, todo esto mezclado con una sensualidad natural que dejaba a la rubia sin poder juntar dos silabas correctamente, "consigues tantas cosas en mí que ni yo conocía, princesa… quien eres… ¿por qué me resultas tan familiar?… ¿por qué contigo no hay muro que pueda alzar para alejarme como lo hago con todos…?" pensaba la rubia mientras memorizaba cada contorno de la pelirroja acariciando la espalda de esta con mucho cariño, "Me siento tan egoísta al no poder alejarte de mí… solo pienso en mí, en lo que me haces sentir, en que no quiero perderlo… no quiero perderte… pero tampoco quiero herirte… sé que he trabajado mucho por mejorar… pero hace falta solo un error, solo un descontrol para volver a verme como el monstruo que fui cuatro años atrás…", finas lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la rubia, se las secó con un ligero movimiento de su otra mano y sonrió ante un puchero que se formó en los labios de Anna junto con un ceño fruncido, al parecer el sol le molestaba.

Anna la abrazaba con fuerza, y cuando Elsa hacia el intento de moverse, más fuerte la abrazaba y soltaba un suave gruñido, enojada con el que quería alejarla de tan placentera sensación y junto con el gruñido, iba acompañado un seco ¡ _Nnno!_

Elsa no pudo contener más la risa que se le escapó de los labios, lo que hizo que Anna abriera finalmente los ojos y se quedara ahí haciendo una reconstrucción de escena.

\- Ok, esto es raro, no estoy en mi habitación, lo único conocido es el molesto sol que no deja dormir, espera, esa tampoco es mi ventana, y esta almohada es mil veces mejor que la que yo tengo, o sea, esta tampoco es mi cama… ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó la pelirroja en voz alta sin moverse aún, solo había abierto los ojos.

\- Buenos días, princesa – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa guardada en los labios.

\- Buenos días almohada – dijo Anna obviamente aun sin despertar del todo – eres muy cómoda y más encima muy cordial, nunca una almohada me había dicho buenos días, y menos con una voz tan hermosa, no te estoy coqueteando, almohada, no te pases rollos, es solo que es extraño que me hables, ya sabes, por lo que eres, y tú no hablas ¿verdad? – dijo Anna aun sin moverse intentando que su cerebro se despertara completamente, lo que parecía imposible con tanto sueño.

\- (risa), por supuesto que hablo, tú me haces hablar, me haces reír, es como si tú me hicieras vivir, princesa – dijo Elsa para seguirle la broma a Anna, pero en realidad esas palabras eran la verdad que no se atrevía a afrontar.

\- Almohada… ahora tú me estas coqueteando, genial, ahora me he vuelto loca y terminare teniendo un amorío con una almohada, mi vida es fantástica, creo que me comprare un gato – terminó Anna un poco deprimida.

\- (risa) oh Anna, no sabía el limite al que llega tu ternura por las mañanas – dijo Elsa no pudiendo aguantar más seguir con el papel de almohada, simplemente la risa la venció, abrazando fuertemente a la pelirroja.

\- Espera ¿Qué?, ¿Elsa? – reaccionó finalmente la pelirroja, fuertemente sonrojada mientras se apoyaba con las manos para mirar a la rubia.

\- Hola Anna, lamento terminar así de brusco tu romance con la almohada, pero no aguante la risa – dijo Elsa sin contener ya las ganas de reír

\- ¡oh Elsa! ¡qué mala eres!, ¡deja de burlarte de mí! – dijo mientras golpeaba a la rubia con un cojín – tengo el sueño pesado por las mañanas, es todo – terminó mientras hacia un puchero mirando hacia abajo.

\- Ya Anna, tranquila, no me estoy burlando, es solo que me pareció encantador ¿sabes? – dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con una mano y con la otra afirmaba las sabanas sobre su pecho, este movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Anna.

\- Tú… desnuda… anoche… ¿verdad? – intento gesticular mientras varios tonos de rojo se depositaban en sus mejillas.

\- (risa) Si Anna, Yo, desnuda, anoche (risa) así que con permiso, me agradaría que me pases las sabanas para que me pueda cubrir al levantar – dijo la rubia mientras se envolvía con la tela y miraba a una boquiabierta pelirroja que casi no distinguía entre su pelo y su cara.

Anna aun no reaccionaba cuando escuchó dos golpes en la puerta segundos antes de abrirse de par en par dejando ver a la señora que había conocido la noche anterior.

\- Permiso pequeña, venía a ver si amaneciste mej… - terminó de golpe Gerda al ver a Elsa cubierta solo con las sabanas en la mitad de la habitación y una pelirroja muy avergonzada mirándola desde la cama de la rubia – Y-yo, creo que vine en mal momento, perdón, por favor sigan en lo suyo, cuando estén listas, el desayuno está servido – termino Gerda bajando la vista y diciendo todo eso lo más rápido posible para salir de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta.

Elsa no se podía mover del asombro y Anna se había olvidado de respirar. La que rompió el silencio fue Elsa con un ataque de risa incontrolable, el que sacó del estado catatónico por el que estaba pasando Anna y ella también se unió riendo de igual manera. Cuando lograron calmarse, Elsa se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha mientras Anna se dirigía a su habitación a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando Elsa salió del baño, se vistió con jeans, zapatillas y una camisa tan blanca como la nieve, acomodó su cabello en su famosa trenza francesa, se sentía más segura cuando miraba su reflejo con esa trenza descansando en su hombro, le traía recuerdos de cuando era muy pequeña y su madre se la hacía mientras le cantaba y la llenaba de besos - "los extraño tanto" - pensó aun perdida en ese recuerdo cuando sin darse cuenta había apoyado sus manos en el espejo, el cual se trizó en mil partes, posiblemente por un cambio brusco de temperatura. Elsa retrocedió asustada y avanzó hacia su armario, ahí, sacó de un cajón unos finos guantes trasparentes que parecían de otro mundo, se puso el primero, era realmente imperceptible. Cuando terminó esa labor, su celular sonó, se acercó a él para ver en la pantalla que era su madre quien la llamaba.

\- Alo, hola mamá – Dijo la rubia con un tono cariñoso.

\- Hola cielo, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien mamá, gracias, ¿y tú? ¿ya llegó Kristoff?

\- (risa) tu siempre queriendo saber todo, si cariño, yo estoy bien y tu hermano ya llegó, lo dejamos durmiendo, no quisimos despertarlo para que nos acompañe, sabes que en los aviones no puede conciliar el sueño.

\- (risa) Lo sé, ¿cómo está papá? – pregunto nerviosa.

\- Ha estado mejor, paso una mejor noche, al parecer el tratamiento que estamos usando ahora le está sentando mejor, sabes que Gran Pabbie consigue milagros.

\- Es verdad – dijo Elsa mirando sus manos cubiertas por una oculta tela.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con tu padre, cariño?

\- Si mamá, gracias, te quiero mucho.

\- Yo también Elsa, un beso.

\- Alo, ¿hija? – se escuchó una voz algo cansada en el otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola papá, te escuchas mejor – dijo Elsa recordando conversaciones anteriores.

\- Me siento mejor mi princesa, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿dime, te atreviste a hablar con esa chica, Anna?

\- Si, de hecho vamos a desayunar juntas ahora – evitó contarle más detalles – que extraño que el bocazas de mi hermano no dijera nada.

\- Qué bueno, eso es un gran paso, tu hermano llego casi durmiendo parado así que con suerte dijo hola, seguro cuando despierte nos cuente cosas para dejarte en vergüenza – dijo riendo.

\- Dalo por hecho – dijo Elsa sonriendo mientras lo imaginaba.

\- ¿Qué tienes hija? – pregunto el padre notando algo extraño en la voz de su eterna pequeña.

\- Y-yo… estoy usando los guantes de nuevo… papá… - dijo con vergüenza.

\- Oh, ¿pasó algo? ¿estás bien? – dijo preocupado

\- No, nada importante, descuida papá, es solo por precaución.

\- Bueno cariño, recuerda que siempre te vamos amar.

\- Gracias papá – dijo Elsa antes de cortar la llamada.

Se dirigió hasta el comedor y pudo ver a Anna esperándola en un sillón, estaba de espaldas a ella, se acercó sigilosamente y cerca de su oído susurró

\- ¿Le apetece ser mi desayuno, princesa?

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Dijo Anna saltando de su asiento.

\- (risa) dije que si le apetecía tomar desayuno, princesa – Dijo Elsa mostrando una cara de total inocencia.

\- Oh, sí, claro… estoy lista – Dijo Anna nerviosa aun y regañando mentalmente a su cerebro por hacerle escuchar cosas que no eran ¿verdad?

\- Pues, pasemos – dijo la rubia tomando una silla para indicarle a la pelirroja gentilmente que tomara asiento.

\- Gracias caballero, usted siempre tan cortés – dijo Anna, ya más tranquila, riendo pícaramente a su amiga.

\- Cualquier cosa porque MI princesa se sienta cómoda – dijo la rubia sentándose ahora en su silla.

\- Así que suya ¿eh?... que yo sepa eso no ha pasado, no recuerdo que me haya hecho suya… todavía… – termino la pelirroja esperando el momento preciso en el que Elsa tomaba un trago de su jugo de naranja.

El efecto de este comentario fue totalmente acertado, Elsa se atraganto con su jugo y le costó bastante volver a respirar sin botar más líquido por la nariz, mientras Anna moría de la risa a la vez que le acercaba una servilleta para que su pobre ruborizada amiga pudiera limpiarse.

\- Eres un peligro Anna Summers –se quejó Elsa ya más tranquila.

\- Tú empezaste – dijo Anna sacándole la lengua – no hagas bromas si no eres capaz de estar a la altura de las respuestas.

\- Aun así, no tienes piedad… ¿Qué pasa Anna? ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Yo no he hecho nada… - dijo Elsa confundida al ver lo avergonzada que estaba de pronto su amiga intentando fundirse con la silla.

\- G-Gerda – dijo Anna en un ahogado balbuceo, momentos antes de que apareciera la señora a quien hacía mención al lado de ellas.

\- Hola Gerda, gracias por el desayuno, esta delicioso como siempre – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la señora que acababa de llegar.

\- De nada mi pequeña, tienes, tienen que recuperar fuerzas después de… ya saben – dijo Gerda algo incomoda pero risueña – solo trata de no tomarte el jugo por la nariz cariño…

\- Esa fue Anna… rétala a ella.

\- ¡Traidora! – dijo Anna sin poder creerlo.

\- Tranquila niñas, no peleen, no después de la hermosa mañana que deben haber tenido ¿verdad? – dijo guiñándoles un ojo - vine a avisarte que llamaron de la oficina por un inconveniente que tuvieron, no dijeron nada más.

\- Gracias Gerda, en un momento atiendo aquello y gracias de nuevo por el desayuno, esta delicioso – dicho esto, la señora sonrió a ambas muchachas con algo de ilusión en el rostro y se retiró.

\- Anna, ¿aun recuerdas cómo hablar? – dijo Elsa divertida por la cara que tenía su amiga.

\- E-Ella cree que… que tú y yo… ¡oh dioses! ¡Y tú no se lo aclaraste! – dijo la pelirroja avergonzada aun.

\- No lo encontré necesario – dijo tranquilamente la rubia restándole importancia.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡Elsa! ¡La persona que es casi como tu mamá cree que dormimos juntas anoche! – dijo Anna sin entender la tranquilidad de la rubia.

\- ¿Acaso no hicimos justamente eso?

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, así que no te hagas.

\- Oh, ¿te refieres a que piensa que tuvimos una noche de sexo y pasión desenfrenada? – dijo la rubia divertida mirando la reacción de su amiga.

\- Elsa… - dijo la pelirroja después de poder cerrar la boca por el comentario de su amiga – eres un ser insoportable.

\- (risa) me encantan tus reacciones, tu rostro habla casi tanto como tu boca (risa) y eso es muuucho decir – terminó cubriendo su sonrisa con la punta de sus dedos en un delicado movimiento.

\- Oh ya cállate Elsa Arendelle – dijo con un puchero – por cierto, Gerda dijo que ¿te llamaron del trabajo? Ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada de tu vida, solo tu nombre… - dijo Anna pensativa.

\- Dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué hacías afuera de mi trabajo ese día que chocamos?

\- Yo... Ese día había vuelto de un largo viaje a Alaska, me había ido hace 4 años de acá y en algún momento debía volver.

\- Aun no respondes mi pregunta

\- Entre otras cosas, soy responsable del departamento de genética que tiene lugar en el mismo edificio de TecnoMed.

\- ¿Genética? Creo que te confundiste de edificio, yo trabajo ahí por si no te quedó claro y nunca he escuchado de genética en ese lugar – dijo Anna firmemente.

\- Eso es porque es un asunto confidencial así como lo que se desarrolla dentro de él, hemos decidido mantenerlo en secreto – terminó la rubia con naturalidad.

\- Y si es secreto… ¿Por qué me lo contaste? – pregunto Anna mientras procesaba toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

\- Porque te dije que respondería tus preguntas y porque debo ir allá hoy y quiero que me acompañes, tarde o temprano lo ibas a notar ¿no te parece?, además que confío en que conozcas la discreción – la miro con cara de no estar segura.

\- ¡claro que soy discreta! ¿Qué te crees que no se cerrar la boca?, claro, no la cierro cuando estoy nerviosa, pero un secreto no me pone nerviosa, solo tú me pones así cuando me miras de esa manera tan intensa, yo… grntf – termino Anna la oración cuando la rubia le incrustó una galleta en la boca.

\- (risa) ya termina tu desayuno para que podamos ir – dijo la rubia divertida por la escena que tenía al frente: una pelirroja intentando masticar una galleta completa en su boca.

\- Mala… tengo otra pregunta – dijo la pelirroja cuando finalmente pudo tragar.

\- Adelante, te dije que preguntes lo que quieras, intentare responderte lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan indecisa por entrar ese día?

\- Porque... hace 4 años hubo un incidente en el laboratorio, la persona en la que más confiaba… me… decepcionó… y… - era claro lo que le costaba responder, pero lo intentaba, sentía que debía ser lo más sincera posible, no 100% pero al menos un 50, asi que siguió – ...ese día ocurrieron cosas terribles, por favor no me pidas detalles porque no te los puedo dar, al menos no todavía… por suerte mi hermano llego a tiempo y me saco de ahí, yo terminé desmayada, demore semanas en despertar y cuando me contó lo que pasó, decidí que debía alejarme, que era lo mejor, así desaparecí por los próximos años hasta ahora, seguí a cargo del departamento, pero por internet, hasta que no quedó más remedio que volver, nos estancamos en la investigación y necesitábamos… nuevo material. Ese día que chocamos, era la primera vez que pisaba esas escaleras en años y los recuerdos se sentían como si solo fuese ayer. – termino Elsa tratando que para Anna eso fuese suficiente, al ver que Anna no decía nada dijo – Lamento que mi respuesta sea tan vaga, no… no puedo profundizarla… yo… lo siento.

\- Está bien – Dijo finalmente la pelirroja mientras se abalanzaba hacia la rubia dándole un cálido y fuerte abrazo – Está bien, Elsa, lo que sea que haya pasado, ya fue, y no necesitas contármelo ¿sí?, no importa qué, seguiré a tu lado, recuerda que dije que quería ser tu amiga – terminó separándose un poco de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos.

Se perdieron nuevamente en sus miradas, tan acogedoras, tan intensas y adictivas, esta vez Elsa no pudo contener sus deseos, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba acortando la distancia que las separaba, suavemente deposito un beso en los labios de la pelirroja, fue solo un roce, pero lo suficientemente largo como para sentir mil emociones estallar en su cuerpo, sentía como la pelirroja contenía el aliento, sus labios aun unidos, suaves, mágicos... electrizantes. Lentamente Elsa se separó y miro a su amiga que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió por la ternura de ésta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Elsa en tono bajito.

\- S-sí, es solo que creo que estoy soñando

\- (risa) pues despierta entonces, princesa.

\- ¿Qué? Oh… esto… ¿significó algo?... ¿por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto la pelirroja luego de volver a la realidad.

\- Yo… no lo sé aun, tu mirada me provoca esto… deseaba hacerlo y no pude contenerme, perdona si te incomodé.

\- No lo hiciste… de hecho… me gustó – dijo tímidamente la ojiverde.

\- Bueno… entonces… puede que signifique algo… pero no todavía, princesa, no es el momento - en eso notó una cosquilla en sus manos, miró discretamente sus guantes imperceptibles, de ellos aparecían vahos producto de condensar la humedad del aire al bajar la temperatura de sus manos, esto la espantó, los guantes estaban perdiendo su efectividad.

Rápidamente se levantó y se alejó de la mesa dando la vuelta mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para controlar el miedo que sentía mientras susurraba sin parar " _ocúltalo, no sientas, no los dejes saber"_ una y otra vez. Sintió un cuerpo que se pegaba a su espalda y unos brazos que la rodeaban, esto hizo que terminara de repetir la plegaria de autocontrol.

\- Anna, suéltame, no es momento, necesito que me dejes.

\- No lo haré, no te dejare, Elsa, quédate conmigo por favor.

\- No Anna, tú no entiendes, puedes salir herida de todo esto.

\- Elsa, eso no va a pasar - dijo la pelirroja sin entender realmente a que se refería la rubia – voy a estar bien y tú conmigo ¿sí?, vamos Elsa, no pienses, ¿sientes que estoy junto a ti verdad? – vio como la rubia asentía con la cabeza – bien, ahora siente mi respiración, respira conmigo Elsa, eso es… ya pasó ¿viste?, solo tienes que dejar de pensar, solo tienes que sentir.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Elsa tomo total control de su cuerpo, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Anna, la abrazó con fuerza y en su oído dejo un susurro

\- No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí.

\- Acostúmbrate porque ya no me iré, ahora siempre estaré aquí, para ti – dijo Anna sonriendo mientras alcanzaba la frente de la rubia para depositar un tierno beso.

()()()()()


	4. My soul's Princess

Capítulo 4 – My soul's princess

Que mi inseguridad se disipe pues con ella no tengo espacio para ti y lo único que quiero eres tú.

()()()()()

Ya habían llegado al edificio, entraron directamente al estacionamiento en el subterráneo y tomaron un ascensor que Anna nunca había visto, Elsa sacó una pequeña llave para introducirla en el tablero donde se veían los pisos del edificio, 140 en total, pero la rubia marcó un botón sin número que estaba debajo de todos, Anna estaba segura que ese botón no estaba ahí antes de que su amiga ocupara la llave, luego presionó el 25.

Fuera todo pronóstico esperado por la pelirroja, el ascensor comenzó a bajar, marcando finalmente en el display el piso – 25.

\- Así que estamos… ¿bajo tierra? ¿muy bajo tierra?

\- (risa) si, ¿te pone nerviosa?

\- No, es solo que… no me creía mucho lo del departamento ultra secreto pero ahora que aparecieron 25 pisos secretos bajo tierra en un botón también secreto en un ascensor secreto, me pone algo nerviosa tanto… secretismo - logro terminar la pelirroja con una risa cortada.

\- Relájate Anna, no pasa nada, andas conmigo – dijo Elsa mientras la tomaba de la mano para avanzar por un largo pasillo blanco.

Mientras caminaban, Elsa le iba explicando a Anna cada ventana que veía con gente vestida con trajes extraños, lo que estaban haciendo. Le hablaba de genoma, de mutaciones, de correcciones de ADN y un sinfín de cosas que la pelirroja escuchaba atentamente.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Elsa, ésta acerco su rostro a una pantalla que escaneo su iris, posteriormente una voz robótica dijo: " _Bienvenida Doctora Arendelle"_ para luego abrir la puerta.

Elsa hizo pasar a Anna para luego dirigirse a un gran escritorio cerca de un holograma que mostraba una pacífica vista a un campo cubierto de flores a través de una ventana inexistente, aunque se veía muy real, hasta se podía escuchar el zumbido de un suave viento.

Al ver que Anna estaba sorprendida por esto tratando de entender lo que veía, escondió una risa tras sus dedos.

\- Ayuda a trabajar mejor si no sientes el encierro bajo tierra – le aclaró la rubia

\- Oh, interesante… y dime, ¿por qué vinimos?

\- Bueno, por dos motivos, uno es para mostrarte y explicarte ciertas cosas sobre un paciente que estamos estudiando desde hace… muchos años, en los archivos aparece como paciente X, es un tema muy delicado en el cual trabajamos solamente un colega amigo y yo, quien llamo en la mañana para dejar el recado fue él, es el Doctor Snow, Olaf Snow, con él estamos intentando conectar una mutación en el ADN de X con la funcionalidad de su red sináptica, tratamos de comprender que es lo que controla a esta mutación, Olaf me pidió venir porque quería que revise unos resultados inesperados en ciertas pruebas que destruyeron las muestras y de paso conseguir emm muestras nuevas, ese es el motivo por el que yo vine – dijo Elsa esperando que Anna no preguntara nada de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Ok, eso quiere decir que ¿yo también vine por algún motivo más que por acompañarte? ¿no es solo que no puedes estar sin mí? – pregunto juguetona consiguiendo que Elsa se sonrojara.

\- Emm también, pero no, no era por eso – dijo poniéndose seria de nuevo.

\- Oh bueno, entonces dime.

\- Bueno… me tome la libertad de investigar a cada trabajador de TecnoMed y curiosamente, encontré que tú eres la Ingeniera en Biomedicina más destacada de todo el equipo, con ideas muy innovadoras y excelentes resultados, por lo que decidí solicitarte para mi equipo, si tú lo aceptas por supuesto – esperó nerviosa la respuesta, estaba poniendo mucho en juego y dejando que Anna se acercara peligrosamente a su más oscuro secreto, pero era necesario, sabía que Anna podía conseguir lo que les faltaba para poder avanzar en los estudios.

\- ¿Crees que yo puedo estar al nivel de trabajar contigo? Es decir, me halagas pero Elsa, ¿ya me viste?... soy solo… yo – termino la pelirroja algo apenada esperando que Elsa viera el error que podía cometer.

\- ¿Solo tú? ¿es enserio, princesa? ¿solo tú? - dijo Elsa sin creer lo poco que se valoraba su amiga, "¿acaso ella no puede ver lo que yo veo?... como se sorprendería si se viera con mis ojos" pensó aun esperando que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo.

\- E-es solo que nunca nadie me ha tomado enserio y cada vez que pedí dirigir un proyecto, me lo negaban por falta de experiencia – dijo avergonzada.

\- Ey, princesa, estudié cada uno de los proyectos en los que estuviste, hice averiguaciones y en más de una ocasión me entere de que tu habías sido la de las ideas pero alguien siempre terminaba apartándote y quedándose con todo el crédito.

\- S-si pero nunca he encontrado necesario pelear… siempre he pensado que cuando tenga que pasar algo, pasará.

\- Y ahora está pasando, te necesito para desarrollar una maquina capas de separar algo más pequeño que un electrón, imagina como objetivo, la materia oscura, ¿crees poder hacerlo? Porque yo creo en ti, Anna – dijo Elsa expectante esperando la respuesta.

\- Si Elsa, puedo hacerlo, te prometo que no te defraudare – dijo la pelirroja consiguiendo decir toda esa oración sin tartamudear.

\- Así me gusta, princesa – mientras le depositaba un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios – estos planos son para que el lunes puedas comenzar a trabajar, revísalos por mientras yo me reúno con Olaf, te prometo que no me tardo ¿te parece si después vamos por un helado?

\- Está bien, te espero - terminó Anna viendo como Elsa desaparecía tras una puerta que no había notado.

Mientras Anna esperaba en la oficina, se cruzó la imagen de la rubia por sus recuerdos, sintió nuevamente el beso que compartieron durante el desayuno, inconscientemente llevo su mano para tocar sus labios, no podía creer que todo haya pasado tan rápido, en menos de dos días eran casi amigas de toda la vida y se sentía cómoda con ello, simplemente no imaginaba pasar un día sin hablar con Elsa, aun así, sabía que Elsa guardaba una gran pena, quería tanto ayudarla, entenderla, pero por ningún motivo la iba a presionar, sabía que ese beso fue una especie de descontrol que tuvieron, y aunque para Anna era claro lo que sentía por la rubia, no sabía que pensaba Elsa de eso, solo sabía lo que le había dicho después de eso, que no podía ser, que no era el momento… "¿quién te habrá hecho tanto daño Elsa Arendelle?" pensaba sin notar que la rubia ya estaba de vuelta mirándola apoyada en el marco de la puerta, hasta que una risa la separó de su mente.

\- ¡Elsa! ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?

\- El suficiente para contemplarte de arriba abajo unas 3 veces, y muy detenidamente en ciertas partes - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo sonriendo.

\- ¡Elsa!

\- (risa) lo siento, es broma, ¿vamos? – dijo la rubia avanzando hacia su amiga, pero se detuvo bruscamente apoyándose en el escritorio.

\- ¡Ey! ¿estás bien? – dijo la pelirroja acercándose para tomar a Elsa por los hombros mientras la miraba con preocupación.

\- S-sí, descuida, fue solo un mareo, vamos, creo que necesito la energía de un helado – dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa para que la pelirroja se relajara, por suerte lo logró.

Estaban ya caminando por un parque disfrutando sus helados de chocolate manteniendo una conversación muy fluida de cosas sin mayor importancia, haciéndose burlas y riendo como si solo estuvieran ellas dos.

\- Me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo contigo – soltó de repente la rubia, pero al notar que la pelirroja se quedó atrás, claramente sorprendida por el comentario, se giró mientras la miraba con una ceja levantada - ¿y bien? ¿No puedo pensar en voz alta acaso?

\- N-no – dijo Anna reaccionando finalmente – técnicamente eso me corresponde a mí, así que sin quitar mi papel, la que habla sin pensar soy yo – terminó mientras le sacaba la lengua – aunque… es bueno saberlo.

\- Oh Anna, te ves tan linda sonrojada y más aún cuando parecen una niña pequeña toda manchada de chocolate – ocultó una risa en sus dedos

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿y recién me lo dices? Cuanta gente me habrá visto así y tu sin inmutarte, que vergüenza, pensé que éramos amigas ¿sabes? Debo parecer un mono – divagaba avergonzada la pelirroja mientras pasaba una servilletita por su boca para sacar el helado que estaba ahí – y no es justo, tú ya terminaste tu helado y no tienes ninguna man…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque de pronto solo vio a una rubia muy cerca de ella que le tomaba la cintura para apoyarla en un árbol que tenía a sus espaldas, Elsa la miraba con unos ojos azul profundo mientras se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a ella, Anna no entendía que estaba pasando, hasta había olvidado que estaba diciendo, solo podía mirar esos labios finos y deliciosos acercarse entreabiertos a ella, inconscientemente cerro los ojos cuando el contacto estaba a punto de ser, sintió como las manos sobre su cintura la acercaban a la rubia con un fuerte agarre, percatándose de que su cuerpo estaba ahora aprisionado intensamente entre el árbol y el cuerpo de la platinada, una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo temblar sus piernas, nada reaccionaba en ella, sus brazos colgando a sus lados, mientras sentía los fríos pero a la vez cálidos labios posarse en su labio inferior cerca de la comisura para dar paso a una lengua que saboreo cuidadosamente, sin entrar a su boca, solo acarició su labio por un momento en el que sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, solo estando ella, Elsa y ese extraño beso, si no hubiese sido porque Elsa la sostenía tirándola hacia sí, Anna estaba segura que hubiese terminado en el piso más derretida que el helado... sus piernas no respondían.

La rubia comenzó a separarse de la pelirroja sin antes mirarla nuevamente, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que la miraban en una especie de trance, entonces rió y se separó más de Anna.

\- ¿a-acabas de limpiarme el chocolate de mis labios? ¿con… con tu lengua? – preguntó la pelirroja al límite del sonrojo total mientras Elsa reía divertida.

\- Lo siento, me puso nerviosa que no consiguieras sacar una manchita de chocolate que tenías en ese labio y pensé que necesitabas ayuda – dijo inocentemente mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Hay otras maneras de sacar el chocolate ¿sabes? Unas menos…

\- ¿sensuales? ¿provocativas? – dijo Elsa disfrutando la situación.

\- ¡No!, me refería a que podrías haberme ayudado sin violar mi espacio privadooo – dijo totalmente roja.

\- Oh… ¿entonces no sentiste nada, princesa? – dijo la rubia mientras acorralaba de nuevo a la pobre pelirroja contra el mismo árbol poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de la otra y dejando sus rostros con centímetros de separación.

\- Yo… si… mucho… - termino confesando la pelirroja mientras se apretaba más contra el árbol.

\- Mmm ¿no encuentras que es muy fácil sacarte respuestas, Anna? – dijo Elsa mientras se reía y se sentaba al lado de una temblorosa pelirroja aun de pie apoyada en el árbol.

\- ¡Elsa! ¿Por qué me intimidas así? – dijo mirándola desde arriba

Porque es divertido – dijo la platinada mientras tomaba una mano de su amiga para jalarla y dirigirla a ella para que se siente entre sus piernas – tranquila, solo estaba bromeando, ven, veamos el atardecer ¿sí?

\- Ok… - dijo Anna ya más tranquila sin poder negar que le encantaba como estaba ahora, decidiendo mentalmente que esa era la mejor posición del mundo.

Así estuvieron las dos jóvenes, Elsa abrazando a la pelirroja por la espalda con su mentón descansando en su hombro mientras esta descansaba entre sus piernas apoyada en el pecho de la platinada.

\- ¿Anna?

\- Dime

\- ¿Este mechón blanco que tienes es de nacimiento? o ¿es alguna moda extraña que no conozco?

\- No sé realmente… es decir, no me teñí, tonta... solo desperté un día cuando era pequeña y estaba ahí… tal vez sea de nacimiento, pero es raro de explicar, simplemente no lo siento parte de mí.

\- Mmm ¿y no sabes cómo apareció?

\- No, de hecho no recuerdo muchas cosas anteriores a ese día

\- Que interesante… - dijo la rubia pensativa, formándose de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro – por cierto… ¿sabes que más es interesante?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que tus labios son deliciosos – soltó la rubia mientras reía al sentir como se tensaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja bajo su abrazo

\- ¡ELSA!

()()()()()

La rubia acababa de llegar a su casa después de haber ido a dejar a Anna a su departamento, la pelirroja la había invitado a pasar pero ella se negó, sabía que no había podido controlar muchos de sus impulsos hacia la ojiverde esa tarde, por lo que no estaba segura de lo que podría haber pasado si llegaban a besarse en serio, "y solo Dios sabe cómo deseo hacerlo" pensaba la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta para ser recibida por Gerda.

Luego de terminar de cenar, la rubia fue hacia su despacho que estaba en el primer piso y se sentó en una cómoda silla frente a un rústico pero elegante escritorio. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente "creo que esta vez Olaf me extrajo demasiada sangre" pensó aun un poco mareada.

Luego de revisar los informes que su amigo le había entregado, se dirigió a un bello balcón que daba al jardín trasero de su casa, este balcón estaba conectado a su despacho. Mientras la sonrisa de una pelirroja inundaba sus pensamientos, su celular comenzó a sonar, al sacarlo vio en la pantalla que salía la palabra Engendro, una sonrisa en sus labios se formó antes de contestar.

\- ¡Hola hermanito! ¿No me digas que recién despertaste?

\- (risa) de hecho sí, pero no porque quisiera, mama fue a ver si seguía respirando y ahí me desperté y más encima me mandó a la ciudad a comprar… ¡y a esta hora! De seguro tendré que pagarle a alguien para que me cruce el fiordo.

\- Oh, (risa) no seas llorón, ¿estuvo muy duro el viaje?

\- Sabes que para mí, cualquier viaje 3 metros sobre el cielo, es duro – dijo suspirando

\- Bueno, ¿cambiamos de tema?

\- Si, por favor

\- Dime entonces ¿a qué debo el placer de la llamada?

\- Anna

\- ¿Qué? Elsa, tonto... ¿aun sigues dormido?

\- No hermanita, no te hagas... Anna, quiero que me hables de ella, te lo tenías muy escondido ¿no crees?

\- Y-yo, no tengo mucho que decir Kristoff, a penas la conozco

\- Pero te gusta

\- ¿NO?... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Soy experto en el amor ¿recuerdas?

\- Acabas de decir que me gusta y ¿ahora dices que es amor? ¿no estarás viendo muchas películas de Disney hermanito?

\- Ja ja que graciosa, estoy hablando en serio, de todos los años que llevamos de hermanos nunca había visto esa mirada en tus ojos, ni menos esa facilidad para sonreír, algo te pasa con esa chica, no me lo niegues porque te conozco.

\- B-bueno, puede que tengas razón, algo me pasa con ella, pero, aun no descubro que es Kriss.

\- Tonta… ¡te gusta! Eso te pasa con ella – dijo decidido – En todo caso no me extrañó para nada, nunca te imagine con un hombre, eres demasiado emm frágil y delicada para que estés entre los toscos brazos que caracteriza nuestra brutalidad de macho dominante – termino el rubio consiguiendo que su hermana se ahogue en una risa.

\- Supongo que nunca había pensado en eso, pero por más razón que tengas, Kriss, sabes que no puede ser, y si realmente crees que ella me gusta, sabrás que no voy a permitir que sea más que una amiga… no sería capaz de ponerla en peligro… y sabes que eso es lo único que soy… un peligro…- terminó con un tono de repulsión hacia ella misma.

\- Ey, no digas eso, eres una persona maravillosa, tienes mucho que entregar hermanita, tienes mucho amor en tu interior, deja de castigarte así, deja de amurallar tus sentimientos, no eres un peligro, no eres el monstruo que crees ser Elsa, tienes que darte una oportunidad.

\- Demasiado tarde Kriss, esa muralla que dices, es muy gruesa y está encerrando con mil cadenas mi corazón, no hay manera de sacarla, yo lo decidí así, es lo mejor… para todos – terminó la rubia con tono firme y frío.

\- Para todos menos para ti Elsa… menos para Anna.

\- ¿por qué dices eso Kristoff?

\- Porque vi cómo se miraban, vi el brillo en la mirada de ambas, vi que Anna siente lo mismo que tú, Elsa y es injusto que ella sienta que no es correspondida cuando lo que realmente ocurre es que tú te ocultas como una cobarde.

\- Kristoff… si el ser cobarde impedirá que le haga daño, entonces lo seré, si ella siente algo, ya se le pasara, solo tengo que aprender a esconderle mis sentimientos y si tengo que agrandar la muralla, ¡entonces lo haré! Ni toda una vida en Alaska harían que me perdone si le hago daño… - terminó la platinada con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

\- Ey, no fue tu culpa Elsa, lo sabes, ese sujeto sí que era un peligro, sabes que fue necesario, sabes que impediste un mal mayor, deja de culparte por eso, además…

\- Además ¿Qué?

\- No conseguirás agrandar ninguna muralla

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

\- Porque Anna, es la primera persona que es inmune a tus barreras, es la primera persona que las atraviesa como si fuesen de algodón, deja de engañarte Elsa, no puedes controlar lo que sientes por ella y no deberías hacerlo tampoco.

\- Pero Kristoff… puedo lastimarla… puedo… perderla – dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Hermanita… ¿sabes por qué estoy insistiendo tanto en que ella es la indicada para ti?

\- ¿porque eres un testarudo? –dijo la rubia sin mucha gracias.

\- No, la testaruda eres tú, insisto tanto Elsa, porque vi en Anna algo que jamás vi antes, superándonos incluso a nosotros que somos tu familia.

\- ¿de que estas hablando Kristoff?

\- Elsa, ella consiguió calmarte, pudo acercarse a ti en pleno episodio de descontrol y hacer que salgas de la tormenta de tu cabeza, Elsa, ella es la única que ha podido entrar en tus pensamientos y hacer que la escuches, no dejes que el miedo te ciegue.

\- Pero… - dijo la rubia sopesando las palabras de su hermano

\- Pero nada Elsa, eres tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan retardada para otras... dale una oportunidad, sin apresurarte, solo no cierres esa brecha que ella abrió en ti – dijo su hermano casi suplicando.

\- Kristoff, exceptuando lo de retardada... suena hermoso todo lo que dices… pero olvidas algo – dijo con desanimo

\- ¿Qué? ¿lo tonta que eres? Confío en que Anna sepa remediar eso también – terminó, sacando un poco la tensión de la conversación.

\- No Kriss, hablo de que ella no sabe todo de mí, en realidad no sabe mucho… menos sabe de lo peligrosa que puedo ser… - dijo cada vez con un tono más bajo – estoy segura que si se entera… me temerá…

\- Deja que eso lo decida ella… al menos inténtalo… deja que te conozca, deja que sepa lo que has vivido, deja que sepa quién es la Princesa Elsa de Arendelle, deja que entre y cuando sea el momento, deja que ella decida como verte, de seguro seguirá ese intenso brillo en sus ojos, no te dejará Elsa, sabes que lo que les está pasando es fuerte, extraño pero fuerte – terminó el rubio totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

\- Te quiero, Kristoff – dijo la platinada emocionada por las palabras de su hermano.

\- Y yo a ti pequeña.

Luego de su intensa conversación con su hermano, la rubia platinada quedo muy tranquila, decidió que iba a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, no presionaría nada, ni se alejaría, solo sería ella misma y teniendo esto en mente, ya acostada en su cuarto, se dispuso a dormir.

()()()()()

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, una pelirroja se ponía al día con su mejor amiga.

\- Estoy tan emocionada por ti – decía una rubia dorada desde el otro lado del teléfono

\- Yo también Punzy, nunca había sentido nada parecido, si hasta mi nivel de torpeza sube a límites que ni yo conocía cuando estoy frente a ella – decía Anna algo avergonzada.

\- Ulalaaa el amog el amog mon cheriiii – se burló Rapunzel, dando paso a una risa compartida

\- Lo se Punzy, tenías razón, Elsa me tiene de cabeza – confesó cuando dejo de reír – es solo que… temo que ella no sienta lo mismo.

\- Bah, sería una tonta si no sintiera lo mismo, tonta y ciega – sentencio firmemente su rubia amiga

\- (risa) gracias Punzy

\- Y cuéntame, ¿pudiste saber algo más de ella a parte de su nombre?

\- Bueno… supongo que tiene un doctorado en genética o algo así debido a lo que se dedica, debe ser muy importante su trabajo, ya que tiene una casa gigante y un auto hermoso, sin contar con lo delicada y elegante que es para desenvolverse… a veces siento que soy un burro con zancos al lado de ella… - dijo en tono triste

\- ¿ella te ha hecho sentir eso en algún momento?

\- No, por supuesto que no, Elsa me hace sentir cómoda, se preocupa por mi… ¿te conté que no dejó que me venga en taxi anoche? – dijo Anna sonriendo.

\- Si, como tres veces, o sea que sabemos otra cosa de ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que a pesar de todo el dinero o la importancia que parece tener, es una persona sencilla y humilde, de buen corazón y lo que es más, eres importante para ella.

\- Si, puede que tengas razón – sonrió esperanzada pensando en la conversación del taxi "cuida lo que le importa" recordó.

\- Bien amiga, de a poco la irás conociendo, más ahora que trabajaran juntas.

\- Si, ah por cierto, no tenía que contarte eso… era secreto – dijo riendo nerviosa

\- Oh Anna… tú no cambias, no le diré a nadie así que tranquila.

\- Gracias amiga, por todo… todo este asunto de Elsa Arendelle me descoloca tanto.

\- ¿¡Arendelle!? ¡¿Arendelle?! ¿Elsa de Arendelle? – pregunto espasmódica la rubia.

\- ¿Sí?... – respondió la pelirroja sin entender la reacción de su amiga – sin el DE pero si – finalizó.

\- Agg ¡tonta y re tonta!, dame un segundo – dijo Rapunzel mientras abría su notebook.

\- Punzy ¿estás bien? – dijo Anna algo preocupada

\- Si, si, solo espera un momento.

\- Ok…

\- Abre tu PC, te voy a enviar un link por face – dijo apurada

\- Ya, aun no entiendo que te pasa…

\- ¡Solo abre ese link! – casi gritó la pelidorada

\- ¡Ok ok! ¡En eso estoy histérica! Listo, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? – preguntó la pelirroja viendo una imagen donde salía un Rey y una Reina sentados en un trono, a Anna le parecieron familiares las facciones de la mujer de pelo castaño que llevaba una delicada corona sobre su cabeza.

\- Solo lee la noticia – dijo su amiga casi sin voz

La pelirroja bajó con el cursor hasta llegar al encabezado de la noticia:

 ** _Familia Real al fin recibe una luz de esperanza._**

Siguió leyendo ya que el título no le dijo absolutamente nada:

 ** _Han habido muchas especulaciones sobre la extraña enfermedad que aqueja al cabecilla de la Familia Real de Noruega, y aunque se han mantenido reservados con esta información, después de meses luchando por la salud del Monarca, la Reina Idun de Arendelle ha comunicado que han dado con el tratamiento correcto para su esposo, el Rey Adgar de Arendelle, aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien es el médico tratante, se especula que estén recurriendo a medicina alternativa._**

Anna, quedo un poco sorprendida por la coincidencia del apellido, pero nada concreto lograba conectar los pensamientos que se intentaban formar en su cabeza, aun así, su corazón latía a mil por hora sintiendo que algo había ahí que aún no leía, siguió bajando en la noticia donde apareció otra imagen, era una fotografía antigua, se apreciaba al Rey y a la Reina con varios años menos, sentados en una banca de un hermoso jardín frente a un gran castillo, ambos tenían la mirada puesta en un niño rubio que jugaba con una niña aún más pequeña de blanca cabellera, esta imagen hizo que el corazón se le detuviera, pero necesitaba confirmar lo que veía, así que siguió leyendo.

 ** _Hace unas semanas atrás, el Príncipe Kristoff de Arendell, hijo mayor del matrimonio, partió junto con su prometida, la Princesa Mérida del Clan Dunbroch, en busca de respuestas a la afección que tenía su padre, solo se sabe que su rumbo era el mítico Valle de las Rocas de Noruega y se presume que ellos fueron quienes consiguieron dar con la medicina correcta, ya que la mejoría del Rey comenzó cuando ellos volvieron de su travesía._**

Anna estaba pálida, no podía creer que todo fuera solo una coincidencia y alcance de nombres, pero aun no despejaba sus dudas 100%, por lo tanto prosiguió.

 ** _Se espera con ansias que para mediados de Agosto se reúna la familia completa como acostumbraba a hacer todos los veranos tiempo atrás, aunque no hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ello ya que la hija menor, la Princesa Elsa de Arendelle, quien es, entre otras cosas, la embajadora de la Familia Real en varios países, hace cuatro años que no ha pisado Noruega. A principios de este año, su hermano comento en un comunicado de prensa que la Princesa estaba atravesando un periodo importante de meditación en Alaska y que por supuesto la extrañaban mucho pero que la apoyaban totalmente en su retiro._**

Anna sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, todos los detalles de esa noticia cuadraban con la pequeña información que tenia de la vida de Elsa, su hermano, el viaje a Alaska, Noruega, los tiempos coincidían, no podía engañarse, la rubia que conoció hace una semana era la Princesa Elsa de Arendelle, "Elsa es realmente una Princesa" pensaba Anna sin poderlo creer, "pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?".

Seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos, cuando una tenue voz la sacó de ellos, empezó a buscar el origen creyendo ya que se había vuelto loca por la repentina noticia, pero al final descubrió que no, que no estaba loca aun, la voz salía de su celular que con el asombro había ido a parar al piso, lo tomó y vio que Rapunzel seguía en la línea "esta era la vocecita" pensó.

\- Punzy ¿estás ahí?

\- ¡Anna! ¿me quieres matar del susto? Solo escuche un golpe y nada más, ¡pensé que te habías desmayado! Estaba poniéndome el abrigo para ir a recogerte del piso – terminó su amiga muy agitada.

\- P-perdón Punzy… es solo que… no podía… no puedo creer lo que acabo de leer.

\- Entonces es lo que me imaginaba ¿no? – pregunto preocupada por como lo tomara su amiga

\- Todo apunta a que sí, pero no entiendo por qué no me lo contó, pasamos todo el día juntas Punzy… - dijo la pelirroja con sentimientos encontrados

\- Mmm… tal vez no encontró el momento – especuló su amiga.

\- O tal vez la avergüenzo, tal vez no soy suficiente para su rango – sentenció la pelirroja.

\- No seas tonta Anna, tal vez quiere que la conozcas como persona – aventuró.

\- Pero… después que nos besamos en el desayuno me dijo que eso no podía ser… de seguro no soy lo que su Real vida amerita – dijo con algo de frustración.

\- Anna, no eches a perder todo por tu inseguridad, dale tiempo, concédele al menos la duda – suplicó su amiga.

\- Lo pensare Punzy, me duele la cabeza, creo que iré a dormir, de seguro mañana será un día largo.

\- Ok, descansa amiga y por favor al menos convérsalo con la almohada.

\- Si, seguro lo haré Punzy – dijo riendo mentalmente mientras recordaba el despertar de la mañana.

Luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto, consiguió dormir decidiendo finalmente que esperaría un tiempo, esperaría que Elsa le contara, o eso intentaría, al fin y al cabo, la rubia le había contado más cosas personales que ella misma.

()()()()()

 **N/A**

 **Hola! espero les esté agradando la historia, más adelante va a dar unos giros extraños, pero que puedo decir jajaja mi mente es extraña =S**

 **Gracias a los que han leído, sus reviews de ánimo y los PM =) es muy grato encontrarlos cuando llego en la noche =)**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo sábado**

 **Saludos y hermoso fin de semana**

 **=]**


	5. Nonhealing wounds

Capítulo 5 – Nonhealing wounds

El pasado te hizo heridas tan profundas que años después siguen sangrando y se te ha hecho tan familiar que hasta te cuesta identificar el bálsamo que finalmente las cerrará

()()()()()

Elsa había quedado en pasar a buscar a Anna a su departamento para que llegaran juntas a trabajar ya que la pelirroja aun no tenía llave para entrar a la oficina, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cuál sería.

La rubia decidió darle una sorpresa a la pelirroja pasando más temprano de lo acordado para llevarle desayuno, la llamó desde el auto para avisarle que iba a subir, pero nadie contestó, supuso que podía ser muy temprano, así que solo se dirigió a la portería del edificio, habló con el encargado explicándole que iba a ver a Anna Summers.

\- ¡Ah! La señorita Anna – dijo el hombre – cualquier amiga de ella tiene mi agrado - terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- La tiene en gran estima por lo visto – sonrió la rubia al hombre en el que se podía leer el nombre Kai en su uniforme.

\- Totalmente señorita…

\- Elsa

\- Totalmente señorita Elsa, esa jovencita es la única que por más atrasada que esté no se olvida de decir buenos días con una legitima sonrisa en el rostro, es puro ángel esa niña – termino Kai alabando a la pelirroja con orgullo casi fraternal.

\- Sí que lo es – confirmó la rubia – bueno, entonces ¿puedo pasar?

\- Si por supuesto, piso 3, departamento C – terminó el portero.

\- Gracias – Elsa se dirigió hacia el ascensor pero, quiso jugársela y volvió donde el encargado – disculpe, sé que le parecerá raro e inapropiado, pero no pierdo nada con preguntar, ¿usted me facilitaría una copia de la llave del departamento de Anna?, es que es muy temprano y de seguro aun duerme y créame que es muy difícil despertarla – terminó sin muchas esperanzas de conseguir lo que había pedido.

\- Pero por supuesto, y no me parece para nada inapropiado, la vi ayer cuando vino a dejar a la señorita Summers y además ella se quedó conversando conmigo sobre usted y la ilusión se reflejaba en su voz – dijo el hombre muy contento estirándole una llave a la platinada.

\- ¿Habló de mí? – preguntó asombrada.

\- Así es, y ¿sabe? – dijo acercándose a la rubia con aires de querer soltar un secreto de estado – nunca había visto tanta felicidad en su mirada mientras lo hacía.

\- Oh – dijo Elsa algo sonrojada – gracias de nuevo señor.

\- Por favor, solo Kai – termino amablemente el portero.

\- Gracias Kai, nos vemos en un rato – dijo y avanzó hacia el ascensor marcando el piso 3.

Cuando llegó al destino, primero tocó la puerta, dos veces pero no hubo respuesta, su teoría de que Anna dormía en estado comatoso cada vez la convencía más así que se decidió a usar la llave, le costó ponerla correctamente, hasta que al final pudo girarla y la puerta abrió, pudo apreciar una sala de estar muy acogedora, se sentía un ambiente muy cálido, dejó el desayuno en una mesita de centro y avanzó cruzando la sala hasta un pasillo. Al pasar por la primera puerta, alcanzó a ver una silueta que se abalanzaba ferozmente sobre ella. Agradeciendo la agilidad de sus reflejos, tomo a su atacante por las muñecas logrando girar y caer encima de éste a un lado de la sala de estar.

\- ¡Elsa! – dijo la persona que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días, princesa, yo también te extrañe – dijo la rubia riendo, durante la caída había deducido quien era la fiera que la había atacado.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? tú no eres un ladrón... – balbuceaba la pelirroja aun sin salir de su asombro.

\- Tranquila, déjame explicarte – dijo sin moverse de encima de la pelirroja – quería darte una sorpresa, así que traje desayuno, te llamé al celular pero no contestaste, así que amablemente le pedí al conserje que me facilite una copia de tu llave porque supuse que dormías y no ibas a despertar si tocaba la puerta, de hecho toqué dos veces pero no abriste, aunque ahora veo que el motivo no era que dormías… - dijo levemente sonrojada - te estabas duchando – termino mientras miraba a una pelirroja aprisionada por su cuerpo y solamente cubierta por una toalla.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡estoy casi desnuda! – dijo sonrojándose aún más.

\- Si, casi… ¿quieres que lo quitemos? – dijo la rubia pícaramente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin entender.

\- El casi, por supuesto – sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Elsa! – dijo la pelirroja cuando finalmente entendió

\- Tranquila – dijo aun riendo mientras seguía sosteniendo las muñecas de su amiga por arriba de la cabeza de esta - hemos estado en condiciones aún más comprometedoras ¿recuerdas?, claro que yo era la que estaba desnuda… creo que esto es aún mejor – terminó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¡Oh Elsa ya para, por favor! Me estas matando... – dijo la pelirroja cerrando los ojos de la vergüenza y girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Perdón – dijo la rubia mirando enternecida a la pelirroja – buenos días, princesa - siguió mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que no alcanzo a notar fue que la pelirroja volvió a enderezar su cabeza, haciendo que finalmente ese beso terminara en sus labios, inmediatamente ambas sintieron como una corriente recorrió toda su espalda, fue solo un beso casual, sin querer, pero que las dejo sin habla mientras volvían a mirarse ya habiendo separado sus labios.

\- L-lo siento – gesticuló la pelirroja sonrojada.

\- Fue mi culpa – termino la rubia sin apartar la mirada perdiéndose nuevamente en la profundidad de esos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- ¿m?

\- Emm sigues encima mío – dijo algo incomoda.

\- Oh – reaccionó finalmente la platinada – ¿no te gusta? ¿prefieres estar tú arriba? – pregunto la rubia volviendo a su tono juguetón.

\- Oh, Elsa ya para, deja de jugar conmigo – dijo mientras la empujaba.

\- Está bien – dijo la rubia mientras se separaba de su amiga – lo siento, es muy tentador ponerte nerviosa, princesa, te hace ver… más linda aun – dijo mirando intensamente a la pelirroja.

\- Eres una lanzada ¿sabes? Aprovéchate todo lo que quieras, como ya sabes que en las mañanas sigo durmiendo aun estando despierta, crees tener ventaja, pero espera a que mis neuronas hagan sinapsis, la que estará en apuros serás tú – decía la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su habitación seguida por la rubia que la escuchaba divertida – y aquí te quedas – dijo mirando a su amiga – puedes servir el desayuno que trajiste mientras, la cocina esta al final del pasillo – terminó mientras cerraba en la cara de Elsa la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¡Me encantas, princesa! – gritó la platinada mientras volvía por el pasillo a buscar la bolsa que había dejado en la mesita de centro.

Anna estaba recostada sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar cuando escucho la última frase de la rubia, haciendo que la última palabra le trajera a la mente todo lo descubierto la noche anterior, sintió como si una mano comprimiera su corazón, respirando entrecortado, se acercó a la cama para sentarse y respirar más pausadamente, enfocando la conversación que tuvo con Rapunzel, "concédele la duda, dale tiempo" se decía mentalmente mientras empezaba a buscar su ropa de trabajo, un ambo como los que usan los médicos, pero de tela de jeans azul oscura y unas zapatillas cómodas.

Se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar una mesa puesta con unas copas frutales bañadas en chocolate que le hicieron agua la boca.

\- ¡Wow! Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta sorpresa – dijo la pelirroja.

\- (risa) entonces no sería sorpresa.

-Mmm sí, pero si quieres, podría hacerme la sorprendida y disfrutar de igual manera – puntualizó sonriendo – mmm ¿Elsa? Tu mirada es… rara

\- S-sí, perdón – dijo sonrojada – es que… no me canso de verte con ese uniforme.

\- ¿Con mi ambo? Pero… si nunca me habías visto así.

\- Oh… claro…

\- Elsa… ya dime… ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo?

\- Na-nada Anna, solo digamos que… puedo haberte visto una o dos veces salir del trabajo así… - termino con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¡No! ¿me seguiste la semana pasada?

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿me ves como una psicópata acaso?… solo te… vi… de lejos.

\- Claro que espiarme no cataloga como tal – dijo la pelirroja burlándose.

\- Oh vamos Anna, tomemos desayuno que vamos tarde – cortó la rubia bastante sonrojada mientras le corría una silla.

\- ¿Y qué me dice que luego no intentaras matarme?

\- Anna… no molestes

\- ¿o qué? ¿sacaras un cuchillo escondido para cercenarme y tirarme por el drenaje mientras guardas mi cabello para tu coleccion?

\- ¡Anna! ¡No soy una psicópata! Solo me… llamaste mucho la atención y quise... observarte… de lejos… porque no me atrevía a acercar y que me rechaces.

\- Oh Elsa, eres tan tierna – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

\- Y ahora te burlas… ¿podemos cambiar de tema? ¿por favor?

\- Bueno – dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa de victoria mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que le sostenía la rubia – gracias caballero – bromeo sin perder la oportunidad.

\- De nada, princesa – terminó la rubia sentándose en la otra silla.

\- Sobre eso… ¿Por qué me dices así? – pregunto Anna, un poco nerviosa, pero la rubia no lo notó.

\- ¿Por qué me dices caballero?

\- Lo hago cuando tú tienes un gesto caballeroso hacia mí – puntualizó – tú me dices… princesa sin ningún motivo… aparente.

\- Mmm… puede que te considere MI princesa – dijo la rubia buscando los ojos de la pelirroja.

\- V-vale – dijo la ojiverde apartando la mirada a su copa de frutas.

\- ¿pasa algo? – dijo la rubia algo desconcertada.

\- N-no, nada – dijo Anna mostrando ahora una sonrisa mientras se metió una frutilla con chocolate a la boca – ¡oh dioses! ¡Esto esta delicioso!

\- (risa) me alegra que te haya gustado – sonrió conforme la joven de ojos azules.

Terminaron el desayuno conversando de la infinidad de cosas que se podían hacer con chocolate, dejando en muchas ocasiones a la pobre pelirroja como un tomate por las ocurrencias de la platinada.

\- Tienes toda la razón Anna, el chocolate es lo mejor del mundo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya te di mil motivos de que así es.

\- Si (risa) pero yo tengo un motivo mucho más llamativo aun.

\- ¿ah sí?, me da miedo preguntar pero después de toda la perversión que ha salido de tu mente en estos últimos 15 minutos, no creo que quede algo peor – dijo mientras miraba con burla a la rubia.

\- Algo peor no – puntualizó – algo mejor – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su pecosa amiga.

\- Ok… suéltalo… de que se trata – se resignó intrigada.

\- De que siempre terminas toda manchada – soltó la rubia riendo mientras la miraba atenta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿otra vez?... ¡oh no, no, no! Aleja tu lengua de mi Elsa – dijo la pelirroja retrocediendo lo que le daba el asiento mientras la rubia se acercaba peligrosamente.

\- Tranquila – dijo Elsa riendo mientras tomaba a Anna por la parte de atrás del cuello con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se posaba sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja – te prometo que mi lengua no te tocara… por esta vez – termino mientras su mirada derrochaba innata sensualidad.

\- O-k – dijo la pelirroja conteniendo el aliento por el comentario mientras se tensaba por el frío pero exquisito roce del dedo pulgar de Elsa sobre sus labios.

\- Mucho mejor – dijo la rubia mientras retiraba la mano de la boca de Anna para proceder a lamer el dedo que segundos antes estaba en los labios de la pelirroja.

"como puede ser tan jodidamente sensual" pensaba la pelirroja siguiendo los movimientos de la rubia cuando un débil pero claro gemido salió sin permiso de su boca aun entreabierta justo en el momento en que Elsa saboreaba el chocolate que le había retirado recién, limpiando su dedo con la lengua.

Anna le regaño mentalmente a su cuerpo por ponerla en evidencia de esa manera tan vergonzosa, sonrojándose más, si era posible, descubriendo que debido a ese inoportuno sonido suyo, la mirada de la rubia se había vuelto más… intensa… algo nuevo había ahora en los ojos de la platinada, Anna lo sabía y bastó solo una fracción de segundo para suponerlo "¿acaso es… deseo?" pensó al momento que daba un brinco cuando su celular sonó, se levantó rápidamente a buscarlo dando gracias por la interrupción, ya que apenas podía respirar. Volvió a la cocina luego de unos minutos, donde Elsa estaba lavando todo lo que habían ocupado.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – es una alarma de emergencia por si no escucho la primera – confesó algo avergonzada – me cuesta despertar en la mañana.

\- Está bien, princesa – le dijo sonriendo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarla – ¿vamos?

\- S-sí, vamos – dijo la pelirroja mirando detenidamente el cambio de actitud de la rubia "¿acaso está nerviosa?" pensó.

Cuando salieron del edificio, le agradecieron al conserje por la amabilidad devolviéndole la llave y se despidieron deseándole un buen día.

Ya en el auto Elsa manejaba en silencio, no dejaba de estudiar lo que sintió hace un rato en la cocina de la pelirroja "nunca había sentido esto… yo, deseo tanto besarla… ha despertado partes en mí que ni sabía existentes, es como… irónicamente se siente como un calor en el centro de mi congelado corazón, derritiendo todo a su paso… ¿será que Kristoff tenía razón?... ¿Anna es la excepción a la regla?..." pensaba mientras un bocinazo la hizo reaccionar notando que estaba parada en un semáforo con la luz ya en verde "¡concéntrate!" se dijo, mientras con su vista periférica pudo notar que Anna la miraba preocupada aunque no dijo nada. "Falta una semana para que viaje a Noruega y aun no le he podido decir quién soy realmente… no es fácil decirle: _Ey Anna, por cierto pertenezco a la Realeza y me gustaría que me acompañes a ver a mis padres que por si no comprendiste son el Rey y la Reina de Noruega._ Espera… ¿quiero que me acompañe? Claro que quiero… no deseo estar separada dos semanas enteras de ella… no puedo engañarme ni a mí misma… creo que me enamore de Anna y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé cómo tomara que yo realmente sea una Princesa… bueno… por lo menos es el secreto menos peligroso que tengo… por lo otro que tampoco le he contado de seguro sale huyendo… Dios… estoy condenada" continuaba su martirio la platinada mientras Anna no entendía el porqué de tanto silencio ni tampoco los esporádicos sonrojos de su amiga. "Ok Elsa, respira, concentra tus pensamientos, recuerda lo que dijo Kristoff, dale una oportunidad a esto, deja que Anna decida como tomarlo… ok, paso a paso entonces, pero pasitos de bebé… partiré por contarle mis orígenes" y decidiendo esto soltó un suspiro.

\- Ey, ¡estás viva! – bromeó la pelirroja – tanto silencio pensé que habías expirado – terminó tímidamente con miedo a que la rubia no diga nada.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó la platinada – cuando entro en mis pensamientos, se me olvida casi respirar.

\- Y… ¿se puede saber que estabas pensando?

\- Pronto – dijo sonriendo tiernamente a su amiga.

\- Ok – dijo la pelirroja sin evitar desilusionarse un poco.

Ya bajando del auto, caminaron hacia el ascensor conversando de lo que debía conseguir Anna como objetivo principal del proyecto que se le había encomendado. Llegaron a una puerta tan blanca como todo ahí, Elsa configuró el escáner para que reconozca a la nueva dueña de esa oficina.

\- Listo, tras esta puerta estará tu zona de trabajo, acérquese al escáner Ingeniera para que podamos entrar – incitó la platinada a su ahora nueva compañera de trabajo.

\- Ok, Doctora – respondió también la pelirroja con tono de broma caminando hacia el panel al lado de la puerta, leyó un OK en verde en la pantalla mientras se escuchó a la voz robótica decir BIENVENIDA PECOSA SUMMERS - ¡Elsa! – se giró la pelirroja contemplando a una rubia al borde del llanto de tanto reír.

\- Lo siento – dijo finalmente cuando las dos terminaron de reír porque por supuesto su risa contagió a la pelirroja – fue tan tentador que no lo pude evitar – confesó.

\- Cuanta seriedad en este trabajo… - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su nueva oficina - ¡y no entres mientras no arregles eso!

\- Listo – dijo Elsa aun con la sonrisa pegada al rostro – bueno, ahora sí, esta será tu oficina, y a tu derecha tienes un acceso al taller con todas las cosas que puedas necesitar – se acercó al escritorio para abrir un cajón – toma, tu llave para el ascensor y tu nueva credencial.

\- Gracias – dijo Anna cuando termino de admirar el cuarto, era muy similar al de Elsa, hasta tenía una ventana mágica, como ella la llamaba.

\- De nada, cualquier cosa avísame, mi interno está grabado en la agenda del teléfono.

\- Ok, comienzo a trabajar entonces, emm ¿nos vemos para almorzar? Digo, si quieres, si no quieres no importa, no es que seamos algo como para que te sientas obligada, porque no lo estás, ya que solo somos amigas y solo fue una pregunta que… oh… te estas burlando – dijo la pelirroja mirando como Elsa tapaba su boca con sus dedos para ocultar la sonrisa.

\- Te comería a besos cada vez que divagas así – confesó inocentemente sin darle importancia al fuerte sonrojo que le produjo a su amiga, siguió hablando – hoy no podremos almorzar juntas, princesa, lo siento, tengo el día a full, pero…

\- Pero ¿Qué? – dijo Anna alzando una ceja ya menos sonrojada.

\- Pero me gustaría invitarte a mi casa después del trabajo a ver una película – dijo atropelladamente la rubia – aunque si no qu…

\- Me encantaría – dijo Anna deteniendo la frase de Elsa a la mitad mientras le sonreía.

\- ¿Enserio? Perfecto entonces, nos vemos a las 5.

Dicho esto se retiró de la oficina de Anna para dirigirse a la suya. Como nunca, comenzó el día con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

()()()()()

El día pasó bastante rápido, ya iban de camino a la casa de la rubia luego de haber pasado al departamento de Anna para que ésta se cambie de ropa a una más informal y cómoda. Cuando llegaron, Elsa le pidió a Gerda que llame por pizza ya que se les había antojado eso en el auto. Fueron a la sala de videos y Anna quedo fascinada.

\- ¡Wow! ¡No entiendo como sales de tu casa teniendo esto! Es como un cine personal – decía mientras dejaba caer su mandíbula.

\- (risa) bueno, algunos maduramos y tenemos que trabajar ¿sabes? – le dijo la rubia mientras ponía su mano bajo el mentón de su amiga y le acomodaba la boca.

\- Pfff… aburrida – dijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

\- Ya, ven, ayúdame a estirar este futón para que podamos acostarnos.

\- ¡¿Acostarnos?! – ahora si prestaba total atención a los movimientos de la rubia

\- Emm ¿sí? Es más cómodo… digo, también podemos sentarnos en los puf si te parece mejor.

\- No, no, me parece perfecto lo de, ya sabes, una cama, tu y yo en ella, película, pizza, besos… espera ¿Qué? No, quiero decir besos en la película y abrazos y tus brazos alrededor mío, oh dios… ¿Dónde hay un enchufe para meter los dedos y así morir? – dijo la pelirroja totalmente avergonzada escrutando las paredes en busca de un toma de corriente.

\- Oh Anna, estás haciendo que me arrepienta de lo del futón – dijo conteniendo una risa.

\- Perdón…

\- O que tal vez… la considere aún más – dijo mientras miraba divertida todas las reacciones que pasaban por el rostro de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Elsa! Deja de burlarte – pidió Anna con un puchero en los labios.

\- Lo siento, no puedo – dijo mientras le hacía señas para que se acerque a ayudarle.

\- Listo, entonces… ¿Qué película veremos? – dijo la pelirroja saltando a la cama improvisada.

\- Uhmm… no lo se, pensé que tu tendrías alguna en mente.

\- Bueno… hay una que vi una sola vez y me gustó mucho pero… no entendí muchas cosas… - dijo la pelirroja jugando con sus dedos.

\- (sonrisa) ¿y cuál sería?

\- ¿Avatar?

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Bueno, puede ser otra…

\- No princesa, Avatar es perfecto, nunca la vi completa – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿entonces por qué te burlaste?

\- Porque de lo que vi, no encontré que la trama sea complicada – dijo riendo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga cruzando las piernas y compartiendo una manta para taparse.

\- Te odio – dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga de reojo mientras la empujaba para quedar acostadas – y solo dejare de odiarte si me abrazas mientras vemos la película – sentenció.

La rubia se puso algo nerviosa por tener a Anna acostada sobre su pecho pero, cuando puso la película, comenzó a relajarse y hacerle cariño en la espalda con movimientos suaves y circulares, estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento que por primera vez, dejo de pensar, solo quiso sentir, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación, ni noto cuando su mano finalmente bajó, metiéndose dentro de la camisa de la pelirroja para dar paso a la tersa piel de su espalda.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando Anna tembló bajo su agarre.

\- Lo siento – dijo retirando la mano bajo la ropa de la pelirroja

\- No, no te detengas – suplico la pelirroja – me gusta…

\- Pero te estoy… enfriando… - dijo con tono triste.

\- No, no lo haces, no sé cómo explicártelo… solo puedo decir que me gusta… me encanta que tus manos sean frías… me encanta que tu piel lo sea – dijo cada vez un poco más avergonzada – y me enloquece el roce de tus labios también fríos…

\- Pero… Anna…

\- No Elsa, déjame terminar… yo… he notado que te incomoda estar tan helada siempre… y creo que de alguna manera es por eso que me alejas… no lo entiendo bien pero esa sensación me da… como si fueses una reina de hielo o algo así…

\- Oh, Anna… no sabes nada… - dijo triste.

\- Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, pero tú tampoco sabes gran cosa de mi Elsa, pero hay algo que si deberías saber – dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza del pecho de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué… cosa? – pregunto la platinada sin evitar caer en esos ojos que tanto la poseían.

\- Que mi piel, mis labios, mi ser se ha vuelto adicto a tu frío, me gusta Elsa… si no lo recuerdas bien, el primer contacto que tuve contigo, fue el de mi cara sobre tu cuello y ni te imaginas como extrañe esa sensación por toda la semana que no te volví a ver, sé que suena raro Elsa y sé que no debo presionarte... me lo dijiste, solo quiero que sepas lo que siento… y lo que siento es que pareciera que toda la vida he estado esperando el sentir… tu fría piel sobre mi… - terminó la pelirroja con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro sin llegar a comprender de donde salieron esas palabras, solo sabiendo que era precisamente lo que su corazón quería que diga.

\- ¿Quién eres Anna? – dijo la rubia antes de depositar en los labios de la pelirroja un beso sencillo, suave y casi intenso si no hubiese sido por Gerda que entró a la sala para anunciarles que había llegado la pizza.

\- De un salto, ambas salieron del trance del momento y se sentaron en la improvisada cama para recibir la caja que les entregó la señora, preguntando antes de salir si necesitaban algo más, a lo que Elsa le dijo que no y la despidieron.

\- Entonces… - dijo la pelirroja aun viendo la puerta por donde había salido Gerda.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – dijo la rubia mientras abría la caja para sacar un trozo de pizza.

\- ¿Seguimos donde nos quedamos? – pregunto Anna mientras miraba a la rubia con malicia.

\- ¡Anna! Eres un peligro – dijo la rubia mientras la pelirroja no daba más de la risa tras ver la expresión de su amiga.

\- Es que es taaaan tentador molestarte Elsa.

\- Mmm… me imagino – dijo la rubia riendo finalmente – por cierto, el motivo por el que te pedí que vengas hoy em… es otro Anna.

\- ¿sí? No me digas que tus intensiones de llevarme a la cama las enmascaraste en una película Elsa Arendelle – dijo la pelirroja llevando una mano a su pecho mientras la miraba asustada.

\- Oh Anna ya cállate – dijo la rubia plantándole un cojín en la cara a su amiga.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, ya sabes – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros – eres fácil de molestar – sonrió finalmente.

\- Eso puedo notar – dijo moviendo la cabeza en negativa.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿que querías decirme?

\- Yo, tengo que confesarte algo…

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Eres hombre? ¡tienes pilín!

\- ¡Anna! – dijo la rubia cuando logró procesar la burrada que dijo su amiga antes de largarse a reír – ¡no sabes las ganas que me dan de ahorcarte! – dijo mientras se tiraba sobre la pelirroja a hacerle cosquillas

\- Agg lo sientoooo, dame una oportunidad, te prometo que esta vez te dejare hablaaaar, ¡Elsa para por favor! – dijo la pelirroja sin poder defenderse.

\- Bien, compórtate entonces porque para la otra no me detendré.

\- Bueno – dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

\- Anna, hay algo de mí y de mi familia que no te he dicho, es un tema que tratamos con mucha discreción para no crear revuelo y situaciones no deseadas.

\- Entiendo, dime – dijo la pelirroja sabiendo hacia donde apuntaba la conversación mientras se arremolinaba un pensamiento en su mente "ella si confía en mi".

\- Yo… bueno, veras… - luego de un suspiro, soltó - ...mis padres son los Reyes de Noruega.

\- Ajam… - dijo Anna esperando que la rubia siga hablando.

\- Y Kriss es en realidad Príncipe Kristoff de Arendelle, heredero al trono… por ende… yo soy…

\- La Princesa Elsa de Arendelle – terminó la pelirroja por su amiga viendo lo que le costaba decirlo – lo sé, lo supe anoche leyendo una noticia de la salud de tu padre.

\- A-Anna…

\- Lo siento, no te comenté nada porque quería que tú me lo dijeras… y bueno… una parte mía pensaba que yo… ya sabes… te avergonzaba por ser… yo. – terminó la pelirroja cohibida cerrando los ojos.

\- Por favor, no digas eso – dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos para acariciar una de sus mejillas con movimientos armónicos de su pulgar – mírame Anna – pidió.

\- Elsa… - dijo la pelirroja recargando esa simple palabra con sentimientos que ni ella alcanzaba a comprender.

\- Sonríe princesa, no eres solo tú… eres totalmente tú - terminó la rubia mientras limpiaba una lagrima rebelde que escapaba por el rostro de su amiga.

\- Gracias por confiar en mi Elsa, o debo decir… ¿su majestad? ¿su alteza? – dijo Anna algo confundida, recién planteándose ese problema.

\- (risa) no, por favor, solo Elsa, ya tendrás tiempo de tratar a mi padre y a mi madre de majestad – dijo esperando que la pelirroja reaccionara ante el comentario.

\- Claro, porque ellos debes ser imponentes, ya sabes, el Rey y la Reina, a ellos sí que solo podría decirles majes… espera ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que tener tiempo de saludarlos siquiera? ¿Elsa? – dijo la pelirroja cada vez más pálida.

\- (risa) bueno… el contarte quienes eran mis padres eran solo el primer paso…

\- ¿Elsa? ¿Qué estas tramando?

\- ¿Tramando? Nada – dijo riendo – solo quiero proponerte algo.

\- Aunque me lo estás poniendo fácil para molestarte, no puedo concentrarme así que termina de una vez que me quieres decir – casi suplicó

\- Lo que te quiero pedir Anna (suspiro) es que me acompañes la semana que viene a Noruega – dijo mirando a Anna, para agregar luego de un rato de silencio – ¿Anna? Tu mandíbula se va a salir…

\- Oh, sí, lo siento – reacciono la pelirroja – yo… no sé qué decir…

\- Oh… está bien Anna, si no quieres, no hay problema – dijo ocultando un dejo de desilusión.

\- No, si quiero, por supuesto que quiero, es solo que… ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? Soy casi una desconocida para ti, es decir, soy una desconocida para mí, ni imaginar lo que soy para ti, no entiendo… ¿Por qué quieres llevarme a tu hogar Elsa cuando vas a reencontrarte con tus padres después de 4 años sin verlos?

\- Aunque ocupe mil palabras, ni yo me aclararía el por qué Anna, solo sé que lo necesito… algo me impulsa a pedirte que me acompañes, pero no puedo explicártelo porque ni yo lo sé, solo sé que me haría la persona más feliz del mundo en que aceptaras mi oferta… solo serán dos semanas… - dijo esto último desanimada.

\- ¿dos semanas?, Elsa no te tomes esto a mal, pero si… emmm… si yo tuviera familia y no los viera hace tanto tiempo, estaría con ellos más que solo dos semanas…

\- Tienes razón – dijo mientras tragaba un nudo que se formaba en su garganta – yo… si pudiera, también lo haría – finalizó

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué te lo impide?

\- No es un Que precisamente Anna… - dijo casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No… no puedo hablarte de eso, aun no Anna, por favor – dijo nerviosa – sería injusta contigo si no te digo que hay muchas cosas que no te puedo decir, cosas que implican mi historia familiar, mi pasado, mi… mi miseria… yo, te prometo que eventualmente te las contaré, pero por favor, déjame encontrar el momento – suplicó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- Ey, tranquila, por favor no te pongas así, no estés triste, estoy aquí, y de aquí no me moveré ¿ok? Yo esperaré Elsa, todo lo que tu necesites – terminó mientras abrazaba a la platinada sintiendo como acto seguido Elsa la sostenía con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja

\- ¿Anna? – hablo la rubia aun sin moverse del cómodo refugio que había encontrado

\- ¿m?

\- ¿puedo preguntarte sobre un tema probablemente delicado?

\- ¿mi familia? – supuso Anna, sintiendo como la rubia asentía con la cabeza – yo… no tengo, ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre el día que desperté sin recordar nada anterior a eso?

\- Cuando te pregunte sobre tu mechón blanco en tu pelo – recordó la rubia

\- Si, bueno, ese día desperté en un cuarto de hospital, desorientada y entré en pánico, un médico entró a calmarme y me dijo que había perdido la memoria, seguramente por algún shock que tuve, también que llevaba dos semanas internada sin despertar. Luego de eso, servicios sociales se hicieron cargo de mí hasta que termine en un orfanato…

\- Lo siento – dijo Elsa conmovida con la historia, aun no se soltaban del abrazo.

Está bien, estoy bien… ya lo superé – dijo la pelirroja mientras se separaba un poco de la platinada para mirarla de frente – soy una chica fuerte – y sonrió.

Y te admiro por eso – termino la rubia, dándole un suave, casi inocente beso en los labios antes de volverse a abrazar.

Luego de esa intensa conversación, decidieron que estaban demasiado cansadas para seguir viendo la película, apagaron todo y se abrazaron para dormir, en sus corazones en ese momento, lo único que existía era cariño y protección, el amor más puro que los humanos podrían llegar a conocer.

()()()()()

 **N/A**

 **Hola! =) nuevo cap para los que lo estaban esperando =)**

 **si les gusta, dejen rewiews =)=)**

 **saludos y muy buen fin de semana!**

 **Hasta el próximo sábado =)**


	6. For the first time in forever

Capítulo 6 – For the first time in forever

Ojalá podamos tener el coraje de estar solos y la valentía de arriesgarnos a estar juntos.

()()()()()

La semana pasó volando, preparando todo para que no se notara la ausencia de ambas, Elsa dejando todos los programas organizados, asegurándose que Olaf tuviera la cantidad suficiente de muestras para seguir con la investigación, mientras Anna, terminó de desarrollar el prototipo de la maquina con los planos y circuitos listos para que los técnicos pudieran comenzar con el armado, ensamblaje y test de calidad.

Los besos entre ambas ya eran más comunes, pero aun cuando seguían siendo inocentes, no dejaban de sonrojarlas.

Hubo una ocasión en que el beso se tornó un poco intenso, Elsa retrocedió aterrada mirando a Anna casi con una súplica de perdón en los ojos para luego apartar la mirada, Anna supuso lo que había pasado y antes que la rubia se alejara más, paso sus manos rodeando el cuello de la platinada, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de ésta haciéndole cariño y sonriéndole con ternura mientras le dijo - ey, ya lo sé, tranquila – besándole la punta de la nariz – iremos más lento – para luego abrazarla y transmitirle toda la paz del mundo a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

Lo que Anna no sabía era que cuanto más intenso se volvía el beso, Elsa pensaba en que no debía descontrolarse, lo que le daba miedo, lo que hacía que pensara en lo que podía pasar… en que podía hacerle daño a Anna, o en que notara que no solamente era de piel fría, sino que podía generar el frió, literalmente… a voluntad… o peor… en descontrol… se imaginaba a Anna mirándola horrorizada mientras escapaba de ella… "Por supuesto que esa sería su reacción si descubre el tipo de… monstruo que soy" pensaba con desprecio hacia su persona, pero Anna siempre lograba calmar sus pensamientos, aun sin que la pelirroja se dé cuenta de qué pensamientos precisamente apaciguaba. Esto hacia que Elsa, sin notarlo, albergara una pequeña luz de esperanza en el lugar más secreto de su corazón.

Así llegó el aclamado día, era lunes por la mañana y ya estaban en el aeropuerto, cada una con una maleta mediana, que arrastraban sobre sus ruedas camino a presentar sus pasajes y entregar el equipaje.

En la sala de embarque esperaban el llamado de su vuelo, Elsa estaba divertida viendo el nerviosismo de su amiga, eso también le ayudaba a calmar su propia ansiedad.

\- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? – dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

\- Na-nada ¿Por qué?

\- Mmm no lo sé, tú dime, te ves pálida y casi puedo distinguir cada una de tus pecas – dijo riendo - es enserio... el contraste es increíble.

\- Uuhmm – soltó la pelirroja mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- Ey, deja tus manos en paz – dijo mientras se las tomaba y le daba caricias circulares en sus palmas con sus pulgares – si te sacas los dedos dime ¿Cómo me vas a tocar? – sonrió pícaramente.

\- Tengo todo el resto del cuerpo para sentirte ¿sabes? Mucha… mucha piel – dijo con tono embriagadoramente seductor, dejando a una rubia sonrojada con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que la boca.

\- Mmm… no salió como esperaba… - dijo Elsa resignada con su derrota.

\- Por supuesto que no, novata – dijo riendo la pelirroja – tu eres como esos perritos que ladran pero no muerden.

\- Lo siento… - dijo recordando todas las veces que se alejaba cuando sus juegos querían subir de tono.

\- Descuida… - se acercó al oído de la rubia para continuar - …haces más… excitante el momento en el que por fin tenga mis piernas rodeando tu cintura – terminó, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a la ahora muy nerviosa rubia.

\- A-Anna… - dijo la platinada sin evitar imaginarse esa escena en su mente haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente.

\- ¡Elsa! ¿vienes? – dijo la pelirroja a varios pasos de su amiga ya que habían llamado para embarcar.

\- ¿Qué?... si, si, voy – dijo moviendo la cabeza fuertemente para borrar la imagen – ¡oh ya! ¡Deja de reírte pecosa!

()()()()()

Anna iba sentada al lado de la ventana, asiento que por supuesto consiguió luego de mostrar varios pucheros y ojitos de tristeza. Elsa por su parte estaba al medio y luego de estudiar al hiperventilado compañero de viaje que estaba al otro lado junto al pasillo, decidió mentalmente no volver a caer en las artimañas de su pelirroja amiga otra vez, por supuesto Anna notaba lo arrepentida que estaba la rubia de haber cedido su asiento ya que su amiga cada tanto en tanto giraba la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, las cejas juntándose y los labios apretados.

Cuando Elsa saco un libro para pasar el rato, Anna aburrida empezó a rendirse por el sueño. Ya al borde de caer en coma, con la boca levemente abierta y la baba a medio camino de sus labios y mentón, sintió como unos dedos fríos le aprisionaban el labio inferior y lo jalaban con fuerza dejándole un rastro de dolor.

\- ¡Pero que…! – dijo la pelirroja asustada.

\- Me quitaste MI asiento en la ventana con una hermosa vista… ¿para dormir?...

\- ¡Elsa!... – dijo Anna tocándose el adolorido labio sin creer que la hubieran despertado

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah! No sé en qué mundo vives niñita si crees que permitiré que pegues un miserable ojo siquiera – dijo la rubia mientras miraba a su amiga mostrando satisfactoria venganza.

\- Pero Elsa… tengo sueño… - dijo formando un puchero.

\- No voy a caer de nuevo, pecosa – dijo mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada.

\- Ufff… eres mala… como una anciana amargada – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- ¿Anciana? Como te atreves niñita – dijo Elsa fingiéndose dolida – ¿qué edad te imaginas que tengo?

\- Mmm, por lo amargada unos 50

\- ¡Ey! – dijo mientras le daba un no tan suave golpe en el brazo.

\- ¡oye!... sin agresividad – dijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

\- Responde entonces, cuantos años crees que tengo.

\- Mmm ¿por qué quieres esa respuesta? ¿de pronto te sientes profanadora de cuna deseando a esta _niñita_? – dijo esta última palabra imitando el tono de Elsa.

\- No te vayas por la tangente, pecosa, además se la edad que tienes y ni siquiera rayo en esa calificación – dijo la rubia.

\- ¡Acosadora! – dijo riendo – ¿cómo sabes mi edad? No te la he dicho y estoy segura que dormida tampoco

\- (risa) te investigue antes de contratarte, ¿recuerdas?

\- Ah… puede que te crea… así que ahora tienes que decirme tu edad para que estemos a mano

\- Yo pregunte primero, dime qué edad crees que tengo… niñita.

\- ¡No me digas así!, soy una persona madura, seria y responsable de 24 años. – dijo la pelirroja alzando levemente el mentón.

\- Y tartamuda, nerviosa e infantil – dijo la rubia entre risas mientras recibía un golpe en el brazo – ya, enserio, ¿qué edad crees que tengo?

\- Mmm… a ver, estudiaste genética, y luego sacaste un doctorado… no debes tener menos de 30 años – terminó.

\- ¡30 años! ¿quieres buscar venditas para momificarme también? – miro a la pelirroja con fingida molestia.

\- ¿no le acerté? ¿Que… me quedé corta? – dijo riéndose.

\- ¡que no te digo! Tengo menos… de hecho, tengo tu misma edad, pecosa.

\- ¿Qué? Imposible… - dijo sin creerlo

\- Ohh… ¿me estás diciendo que me veo decrépita? ¿con arrugas? – dijo picando a la pelirroja buscando conseguir una sola cosa… y finalmente lo logró

\- ¡no! Por supuesto que no, Elsa no quise decir eso, imposible que te veas añeja porque te ver radiante, inteligente para tener un doctorado a los 24, hermosa, deseable… espera ¿Qué? Me refiero al deseable de querer verse como tú, no del deseable de querer saltar encima tuyo y poseer cada parte de tu delicado y juvenil cuerp… ¡no!, ¡espera!, por favor borra eso, no es que lo piense, solo lo he soñado, ¡es decir! Aggg… ¿lo hiciste a propósito verdad? – terminó la pelirroja viendo como Elsa escondía su risa tras el libro que leía hace un momento.

\- Adoro ponerte así – confesó la platinada.

\- Mala… - dijo la pelirroja haciendo un nuevo puchero.

\- Ahora que veo eso, ¡devuélveme MI ventana!

\- ¡no!

\- El viaje es muy largo y si quieres dormir, tendrá que conformarte con el asiento de al medio, porque de lo contrario no dejare que cierres un ojo – dijo la rubia con determinación en su voz.

\- ¡Uggg Elsa! ¡mala, mala, mala! – dijo la pelirroja mientras levantaba él apoya brazo para poder cambiarse de puesto.

La pelirroja se levantó cuanto pudo en el pequeño espacio, paso seguido, Elsa se deslizó al otro asiento mientras sostenía a su amiga por la cintura, cuando la pelirroja quiso dar el paso para correrse al puesto de al medio, su pie se enredó quedando finalmente sentada en el regazo de la hermosa platinada. Elsa solo reaccionó agarrándola con fuerza hacia ella para que Anna no termine en el piso, sin darse cuenta que con ese movimiento, su mano encontró un mejor camino, terminando debajo de la ropa de la pelirroja sobre su suave y al parecer tonificado abdomen. Al sentir el tacto frio de Elsa sobre su piel, Anna se quedó estática mirando a la rubia conectando sus miradas, con sus rostros comenzando a ruborizarse por lo sucedido, pero lo cierto es que ambas estaban embriagadas por la sensación que ese contacto despertaba, ni siquiera notaron que sus latidos habían aumentado o que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más a medida que en sus ojos, iba despertando la chispa de querer más… no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Anna terminó en las piernas de la rubia, pero cuando escucharon un fuerte carraspeo, recién ahí salieron de ese trance agitadas, cortando finalmente sus miradas, para toparse con la mirada sorprendida del pasajero que estaba al lado del pasillo.

\- Pueden esperar a que aterricemos y buscarse un cuarto ¿saben? – dijo con tono gracioso – dejen de contar plata frente a los pobres

\- No-nosotras no… Lo-lo siento – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras Anna se ponía en su asiento, al lado del joven que todavía las miraba.

\- Por favor cámbiame de puesto – rogó la avergonzada pelirroja a la rubia en tono bajito.

\- ¡Oh ni lo sueñes! – dijo la rubia en el mismo tono para luego ignorar los gestos de la pelirroja mientras se hundía en su libro intentando esconder su sonrojado rostro.

\- Así, finalmente la pelirroja, se resignó a quedar ahí y cerró los ojos rogando dormirse pronto, así fue, realmente estaba cansada, no había dormido bien la noche anterior pensando en el viaje.

Cuando despertó, miró a la rubia que contemplaba por la ventana, se veía tan hermosa de perfil que simplemente la admiró sin moverse hasta que la platinada se giró, probablemente sintiendo que era observada.

\- Ey, ¿recién despertaste? – preguntó la rubia

\- No, hace algunos minutos.

\- ¿me estabas mirando?

\- Me encanta hacerlo – confesó la pelirroja haciendo que su amiga se sonroje – ¿dormí mucho?

\- Si, falta poco para que lleguemos, ¿estás nerviosa?

\- Si… mucho…

\- Tranquila Anna, es solo mi familia

\- Elsa… tu familia es la Realeza de Noruega… estar tranquila no es una opción…

\- (risa) relájate, princesa, cuando los conozcas quedaras sorprendida de lo normales que son – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

\- Oh… ¿Elsa?

\- ¿m?

\- ¿Cómo me vas a presentar? ¿Quién soy para ti? Es decir, sé que nunca lo hablamos porque es muy pronto, pero ¿qué le dirás a tus padres?

\- (risa) eso déjamelo a mí, tu tranquila, confía en mi ¿sí?

\- Ok – dijo más relajada, Anna confiaba con todas sus fuerzas en la rubia, y si ella decía que todo estaba bien, es porque así era – oh, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, ¿Por qué esa cara Anna? – dijo la rubia al ver a la pelirroja preocupada.

\- ¡Epistaxis! ¡Epistaxis! ¡Tu nariz está sangrando!

\- ¿Qué?... ¡rayos! Necesito ir al baño.

\- ¿te acompaño? ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿que hago?

\- ¡no!, es decir, no Anna, es solo por el viaje y la altura, iré a limpiarme y vuelvo – dijo pidiendo permiso para pasar hábilmente hasta el pasillo.

Luego de varios minutos, la rubia volvió a su asiento.

\- ¡Elsa!, demoraste mucho… estaba a punto de ir a ver si estabas bien.

\- No pasa nada, es que me costó hacer que se detenga la hemorragia, pero ya estoy bien – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja luego de tomar asiento.

\- Bueno – dijo aun mirándola preocupada – ¿y eso? No te había visto el colgante – observó la pelirroja un pequeño y delicado colgante que descansaba sobre el cuello de la rubia, mientras lo tomaba con una mano para observarlo mejor - ¿un frasquito? Sí, es un frasquito… con liquido azul… es extraño… pero muy bello, ¿te lo pusiste ahora?

\- No-no A-Anna, lo llevo desde la mañana… no debes haberlo notado – dijo la rubia misteriosamente nerviosa.

\- Que extraño... ¿y qué es? ¿Qué tiene adentro? – pregunto curiosa.

\- ¡Na-nada! Es decir, no lo sé… Kristoff me lo llevo cuando fue a París.

\- Oh, es muy lindo – terminó la pelirroja el escrutinio sin saber por qué algo no cuadraba de lo que Elsa decía, podría haber asegurado no haberlo visto en el cuello de la rubia hasta ese momento.

()()()()()

En el aeropuerto vieron de lejos a Kristoff junto a una pelirroja de cabellos alborotados, el rubio estaba feliz de ver que su hermana había llevado a Anna, sabía que era un gran avance para Elsa el darle la oportunidad a la pelirroja de conocerla en vez de alejarla.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Mis dos personas favoritas! – dijo el rubio mientras las abrazaba a ambas por igual – después de mi hermosa novia, por supuesto – corrigió cuando escuchó un carraspeo juguetón detrás de él – Anna, déjame presentarte a mi prometida, la Princesa Mérida de DunBrosh.

\- Por favor Kriss – dijo Mérida con tono de regaño – Anna, solo Mérida por favor – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo a la pelirroja – Me he enterado de las maravillas que has conseguido – terminó mientras se separaba de ella.

\- Ho-hola, un placer, pero ¿de qué maravillas hablas? – preguntó Anna algo confusa por las palabras de la joven.

\- Que estas derritiendo el corazón de cierta testaruda Princesa de Hielo – aclaró mientras se reía por la expresión de Elsa – ¿no es así cuñadita? – terminó, acercándose a la platinada para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tu siempre tan loca y desubicada – dijo la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo – me alegra tanto verte Mérida… y no soy ninguna Princesa de Hielo, solo soy… reservada – dijo levantando el mentón en una pose de dignidad

\- … - nadie pudo hablar… los tres la miraron, se miraron y soltaron una gran risotada por las palabras de Elsa.

\- Oh, parece que los tres se van a llevar condenadamente bien – dijo con fingido tono molesto – ¡tres contra uno es ilegal! – terminó mientras comenzaba a reír también.

\- Me alegra tanto verte reír hermanita – dijo el rubio con mirada cariñosa – recuérdame que nunca deje de agradecérselo a… ¿mi cuñada?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Anna comprendiendo las indirectas palabras del joven mientras veía como Elsa se sonrojaba.

\- Kristoff… ¿te gustaría pasar dos semanas encerrado en el cuartillo de limpieza? – amenazó la rubia luego de recomponerse del comentario de su hermano.

\- Tranquila Elsa, solo fue un decir – terminó el rubio poniendo un inocente rostro.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos? – dijo la muchacha de cabellos rebeldes – El Rey y la Reina están impacientes de verte Elsa, de hecho nos amenazaron de no distraernos en el camino – sonrió ampliamente.

\- Tienes razón, ¿vamos? – pregunto la rubia a Anna mientras le tomaba una mano para incitarla a avanzar, sintió que la pelirroja le entrelazaba los dedos, ese gesto era tan placentero que decidió no romper el contacto.

Caminaron por el aeropuerto, el joven con su novia abrazados, al lado de las dos muchachas tomadas de la mano. Llevaban una alegre plática cuando de pronto Elsa sintió un tirón hacia atrás, volteo para ver a Anna estática con los ojos cerrados.

\- Anna ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la rubia preocupada.

\- Yo… - intentó decir la pelirroja pero se sentía tan mareada que si no fuera porque unos brazos la sostuvieron con fuerza por la cintura, habría terminado probablemente de rodillas en el piso.

\- ¡Anna! – dijo la rubia mientras lograba sujetarla y con su hermano tomando a la pelirroja por el otro lado, la llevaron donde Mérida les indico que había una banca.

\- Ey, Anna, ¿Qué sientes? – pregunto el rubio.

\- ¡todo! – soltó la pelirroja mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza - ¡oh Dioses! ¡Cuánto duele!

\- Tranquila, relájate, deja que pase – dijo la rubia calmando a su amiga, tratando de ocultar la gran preocupación en su voz.

\- ¡Agg no pasa! ¡Cada vez es peor!... se siente… ¡frío! – sentenció la pelirroja al lograr relacionar la sensación a algo parecido como meter su cerebro en una tinaja llena de hielo.

\- ¿Qué?... – el rostro de Elsa quedo inexpresivo por lo que acababa de escuchar

Mérida, que escucho cada palabra de la pelirroja, sintió un leve presentimiento seguido de una voz interior que le decía:

 _Deja fluir tu mente, no estás tan alejada de esa niña como crees, piensa…_

Entonces, se le ocurrió una loca idea.

\- Kriss ¿andas con éter líquido? – preguntó con urgencia

\- Si, ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin entender.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Dale de beber!

\- Pero que…

\- ¡Solo hazlo!

El rubio rápidamente buscó en un bolsillo interno de su gruesa chaqueta y saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul, el que abrió rápidamente mientras levantaba el mentón de Anna para darle de beber, los tres quedaron expectantes esperando que, aunque extraño, difícil y riesgoso, ayudara.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la pelirroja comenzó a relajarse, ya sin aprisionar fuertemente su cabeza en sus manos, poco a poco fue bajando los brazos, mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Nadie decía nada… simplemente no lo podían creer, o más bien, entender.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué rayos me diste? – pregunto Anna ya sin rastro de dolor mientras examinaba el frasco vacío que tenía el rubio entre sus manos.

\- Eh… una medicina… natural… de un emm… amigo – terminó el rubio sabiendo que no debía decir más.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por el rápido efecto del medicamento – Elsa… ¿estás bien?... yo… perdón por asustarte – terminó bajando la cabeza sin evitar sentirse culpable por la mirada de pánico reflejada en los ojos de Elsa.

\- Descuida Anna, Elsa estará bien, tu estas bien así que nos calmamos todos – dijo Mérida dándole un simulado pisotón a la rubia - ¿verdad cuñadita?

\- ¿Eh? S-sí, es verdad – dijo la rubia forzando una sonrisa hacia Anna luego de despertar de sus cavilaciones – ¿segura que estas bien?

\- Si – dijo su amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla – ¿me ayudas a parar?

\- Si claro – dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie antes de estirar sus manos hacia su adorada pelirroja.

Así, se dirigieron afuera del aeropuerto para subir a una hermosa Land Rover Evoque plateada, con Kristoff al volante. Mantuvieron una conversación liviana, aunque se podía sentir una ligera tensión en el ambiente, a Anna le pareció notar que sus tres acompañantes se encontraban algo perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero como siempre surgía un tema de conversación o alguna anécdota que recordaba Mérida, decidió no darle importancia.

Por otra parte, Kristoff y Mérida eran muy conscientes de que algo extraño había ocurrido en el aeropuerto y que Elsa se estaba rebanando los sesos por intentar comprender, ya que ella era la que más se relacionaba con el Éter líquido, al menos en sus viajes de verano. Sabían que sin esa sustancia, simplemente Elsa no podría poner ningún pie en Noruega. Es por eso, que los novios con solo una mirada se entendieron y empezaron a llenar los espacios de silencio con plática para que Anna no sospeche nada extraño. Si tenía que enterarse de algo, sería cuando Elsa estuviera preparada y decidiera contárselo, no antes.

Cuando detuvieron el auto, Kristoff le hizo una rápida seña a su novia que enseguida comprendió

\- ¡Ey Anna! Antes que tomemos el transbordador que nos cruce, déjame mostrarte la hermosa vista – dijo Mérida mientras le abría la puerta a la pelirroja

\- ¡ok! Así aprovechas de explicarme eso del transbordador – dijo la ojiverde sonriendo emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso mi tonta cuñada no te contó la pseudotravesía que hay que seguir para llegar al castillo?

\- ¿Ca-Castillo? ¿dijiste ca-castillo? – dijo la pelirroja con ojos como platos mientras giraba a ver a Elsa que aún estaba en el auto con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios - ¡Elsa!

\- ¿Lo siento? – dijo la rubia con inocencia – no le vi la importancia como para aclararte ese insignificante detalle.

¡- ¿Insign…!? – empezó a decir la pelirroja intentando entrar de nuevo en el auto decidida a dejarle totalmente adormecido el brazo a su platinada amiga, por suerte Mérida le alcanzo a tomar el borde del pantalón bajo la espalda para detener su avance y jalarla otra vez fuera del auto.

\- ¡Ey tranquila! – dijo la pelirroja de cabellos alborotados sin aguantar la cara de diversión viendo lo erizada que se había puesto Anna y como Elsa había atinado a pegarse a la puerta del otro lado para evitar que su amiga la alcance – Elsa, no me habías dicho que encontraste una novia tan salvaje – dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo, percibiendo un leve sonrojo en ambas – no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá ésta fiera en la cama – continuó, viendo que ahora el leve sonrojo era un intenso rojo tomate – aunque no es de extrañar de nosotras las pelirrojas, ¿verdad amor? – dijo mientras miraba radiante a su novio, quien con esto último tampoco se salvó del sonrojo colectivo.

\- … - claramente todos tenían la mente perdida en procesar lo que Mérida había soltado, sin tapujos algunos, a pesar de que Kristoff ya conocía la personalidad de su novia y lo difícil que era hacer que no diga TODO lo que piensa, simplemente no dejaba de sorprenderle y a veces como este caso, dejarlo tan espasmódico como a las otras chicas.

\- ¡Oh vamos! No se hagan los santurrones ¿quieren acaso que los trate como la Realeza pija de Noruega? – preguntó riendo.

\- Usted es un caso aparte Princesa – le dijo Kristoff mientras salía del estupor y le sonreía con amor.

\- Lo se cariño – dijo mientras le tiraba un beso a su novio – por eso te enamoraste de mí, bueno, bueno, ¿vienes a que te haga el famoso recorrido antes de zarpar? – dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que aún estaba levemente sonrojada.

\- S-Si, C-claro, vamos – logró gesticular la aludida habiendo olvidado ya por completo palabras como castillos y travesías.

\- Verás – dijo Mérida mientras le tomaba el brazo a la otra muchacha – Esta zona de Noruega se llama Arendelle, como ya debes saber… o tal vez no – dijo mientras estudiaba los ojos sorprendidos de la joven – en serio niña, ¿al menos dejaron de besarse y tocarse por una noche para saber sus nombres verdad? – dijo sonriendo por poner de nuevo en aprietos a Anna…

\- ¡Mérida! ¡Déjala en paz de una vez! – grito la rubia desde el auto a unos metros de ellas.

\- Perdón, perdón, es que es irresistible aprovecharse cuando alguien tiene tanta inocencia aun – dijo la amonestada.

\- Mérida… - dijo Anna con un puchero.

\- Bueno, ahora entiendo el por qué mi cuñadita esta tan puesta por ti, ¡eres un terrón de azúcar! ¡Y una fiera!, la combinación perfecta, con razón la fría Reina del Hielo no pudo hacer más que derretirse, si hasta yo podría plantearme mi sexualidad si no estuviera tan enamorada de Kriss… oh bueno, parece que pensaba en voz alta – dijo riéndose fuertemente al ver la expresión de incredulidad mezclada con pánico de Anna – nada extraño la verdad, así que no te espantes, suelo divagar mucho, ¿en qué iba? Ah sí, bueno, en Arendelle está el hogar del Rey y la Reina, su castillo por supuesto, que está atravesando este maravilloso fiordo, en los terrenos del castillo, no funciona nada electrónico, o moderno en realidad… ni autos, ni celulares, cafeteras, nada de nada, es una especie de zona muerta y nadie sabe por qué, por ende cuando estas allá es como retrocedes en el tiempo, lo que lo hace hermoso y muy mágico…

Mientras las dos pelirrojas se alejaban conversando, también lo hacían sus voces hasta perderse totalmente.

\- ¿Elsa? – dijo el rubio después de un rato mirando a su hermana – te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

\- Y-yo… - al ver que no podía negar ya lo que sentía dijo - …creo que gustar es poco Kriss… no sé qué me hace… pero con simplemente pensar en ella, siento una calidez increíble… Kriss, siento que dentro de ella, su corazón desborda inocencia y amor… amor del que quisiera ser la única dueña… - se desahogó la rubia, pero cambiando finalmente su voz de esperanzada a inseguridad.

\- ¿y que te detiene hermanita?

\- Yo… tenía decidido el no detenerme ya Kriss, hoy iba a dar un paso importante, un paso que Anna está esperando, pero después de… - las palabras se agarraron firmemente en las cuerdas vocales de la rubia, negándose a salir… "ahí esta… de nuevo el miedo impidiéndome incluso hablar…" pensó la platinada mientras se rendía al inútil esfuerzo y cerraba la boca.

\- Ey, pequeña, no tengas miedo – dijo el rubio conociendo cada gesto de su hermana menor – sé que es lo que te preocupa, yo también lo he pensado todo el camino hasta acá, es de locos, lo sé, pero el que te cierres a Anna pensando que así la protegerás, no ayudará en nada, es más, solo le harás daño… sabes mejor que yo lo que sentirá si te alejas y sabes que llevo razón – continuo el rubio con voz firme como si le diera una lección de vida tomando el rol de hermano mayor, y sin notarlo, era eso precisamente lo que estaba haciendo – lo que pasó en el Aeropuerto Elsa, es algo que vamos a tener que averiguar, tratar de entender, pero no hoy, no ahora, y no con esa cara de funeral que trajiste todo el viaje hasta acá, hoy es un día muy importante, al fin nos reuniremos la familia después de largos 4 años y nunca has traido a nadie a casa hermanita, por lo que imagino que tienes algo que decirle a nuestros padres, ¿no? – dijo el rubio sonriendo a su hermana que lo miraba ahora con incredulidad.

\- Como lo sup… - dijo la rubia atónita.

\- Soy tu hermano mayor Elsa, aun te recuerdo cuando pequeña intentando imitar cada gesto o actitud mía… te conozco y ni te imaginas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti al ver cuánto has crecido – terminó el rubio mientras se doblaba desde el asiento del chofer hacia atrás para depositar un beso en la frente de la platinada – no des marcha atrás, has avanzado mucho como para volver a la línea de partida.

\- Lo sé, gracias Kriss... te quiero – dijo la rubia emocionada por las palabras y la fuerza que le transmitía su hermano.

\- Y yo a ti pequeña.

Minutos después, salieron del auto para irse a sentar en la orilla de un muelle que se adentraba en el fiordo. Rieron y recordaron anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños o en las visitas que hacia Elsa veranos anteriores, incluso en las innumerables travesuras que comandaba Mérida.

Después de un tiempo conversando vieron a las muchachas que habían partido hace rato, a unos cien metros de ellos, Kristoff hizo alusión a que eran dos zanahorias caminando hacia los conejos y rieron sin parar imaginándose una escena animada de eso.

\- Si… ¿qué es tan gracioso? ¿se tragaron un tonny? – pregunto Mérida entrecerrando los ojos mientras los miraba

\- Na-nada amor, solo hablábamos… ya sabes… de conejos – dijo Kristoff mientras Elsa se tapaba la boca como si se le fuera la vida en ello para no soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Anna sin entender pero contagiándose con una sonrisa

\- Claro… conejos hambrientos… - dijo la rubia sin aguantar más la risa

\- Oh… Dios… se les fue la olla ¿verdad? Mucho rato bajo el sol… te dije Anna que nos apresuremos en volver… - dijo Mérida moviendo la cabeza.

\- (risa) claro que no, zanaho… - dijo la rubia tapando su boca rápidamente – ups…

\- Ohhhh.. ¡ohhhh! ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡KRISTOFF DE ARENDELLE! – dijo Mérida mirando a su novio que estaba sentado aun al borde del muelle dándole la espalda al fiordo para tener clara visión de su novia parada ahora frente a él – ¡te he dicho que no me llames así!

\- Amor, lo siento, fue el momento, ya sabes… verlas a las dos a lo lejos… no pude aguantarlo – dijo intentando disculparse pero lo gracioso del asunto aún no se iba de su cerebro por lo que aunque lo intentara, su rostro se seguía riendo.

\- Si claro… el momento… - dijo Mérida dándole una mirada a Anna que recién había comprendido lo que estaba pasando, y aunque no le molestaba realmente que le dijeran zanahoria ya que no sería la primera vez, se divertía viendo sufrir así al rubio. Cuando capto la mirada de Mérida, bastó con que le achicara levemente los ojos junto a un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, para que comprendiera lo que su nueva amiga quería – mi pregunta ahora es otra en realidad – volvió a hablarles a los rubios sentados bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Elsa levantando una ceja, notando cierta peligrosa complicidad cuando Anna se paró al lado de la otra pelirroja y por supuesto frente a ella misma, mirando ahora hacia arriba a las dos pelirrojas notando el mismo brillo en sus ojos, sin entender que era, solo que tenían exactamente la misma mirada, que más se notaba al tener los ojos del mismo color - ¿Kristoff? ¿Por qué nos miran así? – pregunto a su hermano, segundos antes de comprender lo que iba a pasar.

\- Me preguntaba si… ¿los conejos sabrán nadar? – terminó Mérida mientras ella y Anna se agachaban rápidamente para empujar a ambos al agua, sin siquiera alcanzar a protestar.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Maldad pura es la vuestra! – dijo Kristoff mientras salía a flote y manoteaba rumbo a la orilla.

\- ¡Dementes! ¡Definitivamente fue pésima idea presentarlas a ambas! ¡cuál de las dos más diabólica! – alegaba Elsa yendo detrás de su hermano, claramente ambos sabían nadar muy bien.

\- Oh… ¡no sean quejicas! – dijo Mérida, mientras ambas se retiraban del muelle para acercarse a los que ya habían llegado a la orilla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Anna a Elsa mirando como ambos hermanos estilaban de agua, claro que no noto que el único que tiritaba era Kristoff, aunque ambos goteaban el fiordo completo.

\- En un segundo estaré mejor – dijo Elsa mirando de reojo a su hermano que rápidamente empezó a avanzar al lado de ella, con destino hacia… las zanahorias por supuesto.

\- ¡oh no! ¡no, no, no! ¡ANNA CORRE! – dijo Mérida cuando vio a ambos correr hacia ellas con los brazos estirados listos para propinar un para nada cálido abrazo de oso.

\- ¿Qué…? AGGGGG… ¡fríooooooo! – grito Anna siendo empapada con el abrazo de Elsa rodeándola y pegándola fuertemente a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Es como abrazar a un hielo KRISTOFF! – grito Mérida claramente habiendo corrido la misma suerte que Anna.

Al final, los cuatro terminaron riendo sin parar por un buen rato. Cuando lograron calmarse, fueron a un Hostal a cambiarse de ropa y a tomar un chocolate caliente que les devolviera la vida. De pronto Mérida recordó las palabras de sus suegros de no distraerse en el camino, comenzando a reír con cara de demente.

\- ¿Kristoff? ¿tu novia toma algún medicamento? – pregunto Anna, siendo la primera en notar la cara de loca de la otra pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué…? Oh… no que yo sepa… - dijo el rubio viendo a su novia ahora divertido por la imagen – Amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te llevo a tu habitación acolchada?

\- ¿Qué…? Oh, estoy bien... o lo estaremos en este ultimo momento de vida que nos queda...

\- ¿que?, amor ¿que tienes?

\- Kristoff, ¿ya viste la hora? - dijo aun riendo pero menos loca que antes

\- No…

\- Ohhh… ¡deberías! Porque acabamos de romper una Ordenanza Real – termino Mérida aun riendo.

\- ¿Ah? Amor me estas preocupando…

\- ¡Kristoff! Tus padres nos dijeron claramente NADA DE DISTRAERSE EN EL CAMINO y aún estamos de este lado del fiordo, tomando chocolate caliente y ¡está oscureciendo! Nos van a matar… - sentencio la pelirroja más relajada como si aceptara ya su condena.

\- ¿Oscureciendo? – dijo Kristoff sorprendido – oh dioses… ustedes son mala influencia – dijo esto dirigiéndose a Anna y Elsa.

\- Kriss, ni siquiera puedo creer que les hayan encomendado a ustedes la misión de llevarnos a casa – dijo la rubia riendo – ¡son un peligro! ¡Y cuál de los dos es más despistado!

\- ¡Oooye! – dijo Mérida fingiendo molestia – nos esforzamos ¿sabes?

\- Lo se Mer – dijo Elsa aun riendo – tranquila, no es tampoco que papá los vaya a meter en un calabozo… aunque si lo recomiendo puede…

\- ¡Elsa! – dijo Anna entre risa y reprimenda

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Elsa con tono inocente.

\- Ya, vamos antes de que perdamos el ultimo cruce del fiordo y tengamos que llegar mañana… ahí sí que lo del calabozo podría sonar real – dijo el rubio riendo.

Subieron al transbordador luego de dejar la camioneta en un estacionamiento, al parecer destinado para Kristoff. El viaje fue corto, no más de media hora, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Anna quedara enamorada de aquel lugar, miraba por la baranda de la parte más alta, pequeñas embarcaciones que iluminaban todo el fiordo, más las luces de la ciudad que dejaban atrás y por el otro lado, una enorme silueta oscura que iba mostrándose más impoluta a cada minuto de avance.

\- ¿Te gusta la vista? – pregunto la rubia acercándose por detrás a su adorada pelirroja, dejándole un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, luego de haberle susurrado esta pregunta en su oído.

\- ¡Elsa! Me asustaste… ¿Cómo haces para no hacer ruido? Eres como un fantasma…

\- Lo siento – dijo riendo aun en su oreja, posando con nerviosismo sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja que aún le daba la espalda. Esto hizo que la pelirroja dejara de hablar instantáneamente – solo respóndeme, princesa, ¿te gusta la vista? – terminó la rubia mientras hacía avanzar sus manos por el abdomen de la pelirroja para abrazarla finalmente y pegarla un poco a ella.

\- Mmm… - soltó la pelirroja como si fuese el sonido de una válvula de seguridad de su cerebro cuando todas sus neuronas colisionaron por aquel gesto de la rubia.

\- ¿eso fue un sí? – pregunto Elsa notando que la pelirroja estaba más nerviosa que ella por abrazarla de la cintura.

\- ¿Qué…? Oh, sí, e-es hermosa la vista.

\- En ese caso… - dijo la rubia mientras levantaba una mano para ver su reloj - … esto te va a encantar – dijo aun susurrando en el oído de Anna.

\- ¿Q-Que co…? – dejo de hablar la pelirroja cuando todo al frente suyo se iluminó – oh…

Fue lo único que pudo decir tras admirar como al fin la imponente silueta que se enmascaraba hace un momento en la oscuridad, era develada con infinidad de luces con tonos celestes apuntando hacia arriba en algunos lados o hacia abajo en otros, afirmadas de sus propios muros, como si vistiera un radiante traje de cristales.

\- Es-es hermoso… - logró soltar la pelirroja junto a un suspiro.

\- Bienvenida a mi hogar, princesa – dijo la rubia, mientras soltaba el abrazo para tomar la cintura de Anna y ponerse frente a ella.

\- Pero Mérida me dijo que no había tecnología en la isla, ¿Cómo…?

\- No es electricidad, no son lamparitas si eso crees, es luz natural, de plantas y algunas especies de luciérnagas.

\- Elsa… es como si desprendiera magia…

\- Si bueno, dicen que la magia es muy común por estos lados – ahora se miraban directamente, perdidas en otro tipo de magia que las hacia estremecer

\- Elsa…

\- Anna…

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de que la rubia acercara su mano al cuello de la pelirroja y la trajera hacia sí, para tocar esos exquisitos labios con los suyos, primero suave y con timidez, como siempre, luego, al mismo tiempo que Anna cruzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia para enredar sus dedos entre el cabello de ésta, el beso fue más profundo, moviendo los labios en armoniosa sincronización, Anna sintió como una fría lengua tocaba tímida sus labios, pidiendo permiso y por supuesto que lo tenía, abrió levemente los labios para dejarla pasar, compartiendo ambas sensaciones tan electrizantes que arremolinaban todo su cuerpo, haciéndose más intensas ahora que sus lenguas se rozaban suavemente mientras Elsa, casi por instinto, apretó ligeramente la cadera de la pelirroja, haciendo que Anna no pudiera evitar un gemido que paró en los labios de la platinada, separándose finalmente a tomar aire, con sus frentes unidas y respiración agitada. Era el primer beso que compartían sin que Elsa se alejara pidiendo disculpas, el primer beso tan intenso, el primer beso en el que Elsa se permitió mostrarle sus sentimiento a Anna, aunque se sorprendió de los efectos que ella podía producirle a la pelirroja, aún estaba en sus oídos ese sonido tan hermoso que salió de los labios de la ojiverde, estaba segura que si no hubiesen necesitado respirar, ese bendito y jodidamente sensual gemido iba a ser el culpable de que llegaran a mucho más que un beso, sin importar siquiera que estaban en público "!oh rayos! ¡No estamos solas!"

\- Oh Anna, o te controlas o me controlas – dijo Elsa sonriendo después de haber tranquilizado su respiración

\- Pero… yo no quiero que te controles… - dijo con tono tímido la pelirroja – menos ahora que… que sé lo que puedes hacer con tu lengua.

\- Y-yo no hice nada – tartamudeo la rubia – de cualquier manera tú no lo haces nada de mal y sin considerar que estamos en público.

\- Oh diablos… nadie nos vio ¿verdad? – preguntó su amiga sonrojándose.

\- Bueno… al parecer Kriss y Mérida si…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo la pelirroja incrédula

\- Creo que sí, mira, están al otro lado saludando como unos idiotas – señaló las barandas del otro lado.

\- Oh… lo siento

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? Si igual se iban a enterar, si es que ya no lo sabían – dijo Elsa riendo.

\- Pero… tu dijiste que necesitabas que esto vaya lento… no quiero fregarla… no quiero perderte…

\- Ey, no lo harás, te pedí tiempo y al parecer a mi cerebro le parece que dos semanas de verte por primera vez son suficientes para al fin poder darte un beso como corresponde ¿no crees?... yo… siento que cada vez haces retroceder más mis miedos… al menos cuando estoy cerca de ti… - confesó la rubia

\- Oh Elsa… - dijo la pelirroja antes de perder su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

Luego de separarse fueron en busca de la otra pareja y se encaminaron a la salida ya que habían llegado a destino, bajaron y Anna quedó con la boca abierta al ver cuatro hermosos caballos cerca de ahí, dos mozos estaban cuidándolos y cuando los vieron bajar, corrieron hacia ellos con los caballos a rastra.

\- Ca-caballos hacia acá – balbuceo Anna sin aceptar la idea de su mente

\- Oh si, olvide decirte que el trayecto desde el muelle al castillo debemos hacerlo cabalgando – dijo Mérida mientras se acercaba a hacerle cariño en el morro a un hermoso corcel negro como la noche con un hocico y unos espolones blancos – hola Angus, ¿me extrañaste? – dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un cubito de azúcar a su cuadrúpedo amigo que pareció responderle con un relincho.

\- Anna, no te dan miedo los caballos ¿o sí? – preguntó Elsa mirando la cara de embobada de su pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? ¡no! Por supuesto que no, amo los caballos – dijo reaccionando – es solo que... mi unica experiencia con ellos ha sido con... my little pony... – dijo avergonzada.

\- ¿ah? - la rubia ocupó todo su esfuerzo para no burlarse por la respuesta de su novia - Bueno, tranquila, si quieres puedes ir conmigo, de seguro le agradaras a Maximus, otro día puedo enseñarte a cabalgar – dijo Elsa acercándose a un caballo grande e imponente de pelaje blanco como la nieve, con un hocico levemente gris y una crin rubio plateado – hola chico, aun me recuerdas ¿verdad? – dijo la rubia mientras el caballo rozaba su morro en el hombro de la platinada haciéndole reír.

"Dios… es tan hermosa… y perfecta… hasta los animales la aman…" pensaba la pelirroja mientras veía la escena que al parecer era un reencuentro. Kristoff y Mérida ya habían partido hacia el castillo, luego de decirles a los mozos que se llevaran el caballo que sobraba.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos? – dijo la rubia mientras se giraba para subir en su montura, de una manera tan grácil y delicada, pero a la vez, denotando fuerza y pasión en el acto - ¿subes princesa? – pregunto la platinada, estirándole la mano a su amiga viendo divertida la cara de embobada que tenía.

\- S-sí, sí, claro – dijo la pelirroja cerrando la boca y tomando la mano de Elsa, sintiendo como la impulsaba con fuerza y decisión, demostrando tal naturalidad en cada movimiento que a la pelirroja le hacía pensar que Elsa había nacido sobre un caballo.

Sentada detrás de Elsa, se aferró a ésta por la cintura y apoyo su mentón sobre el hombro de la rubia, disfrutando del paseo, sintiendo que todo eso era como irreal, o tal vez detenido en el tiempo, como un sitio que guardaba la magia del pasado y no podía sentirse más que maravillada por toda la situación, era todo nuevo para ella, pero a la vez tan familiar… no podía ni plantearse las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento, simplemente era perfecto.

Llegaron al Castillo, luego de 20 minutos andando con paso tranquilo, Mérida y Kristoff los estaban esperando en la puerta, el joven se acercó a Anna para ayudarle a bajar mientras Mérida sostenía las riendas del brioso corcel, dejando que Elsa bajara con la misma elegancia y confianza que cuando subió.

\- Gracias amigo – dijo la rubia al caballo – mi cuñadita te dará un cubito de azúcar, ¿verdad Mer? – dijo riendo al ver la cara de desagrado que ponía la aludida.

\- A este bicho no le doy ni el saludo – dijo bufando mientras apartaba la vista, sin notar que el níveo caballo la miraba con aparente cara de ¿asco? ¿es posible?

\- (risa) oh, veo que aún están enojados – dijo la rubia riendo por la escena

\- Ni que lo digas – dijo la pelirroja con tono de enfado haciendo que increíblemente Angus, su propio caballo imitara el bufido de Mérida dirigiendo una mirada de enojo hacia Máximus

\- ¡Wow! ¡Tanis! Llévate a los caballos por favor, aliméntalos bien y por sobre todo mantén a estos dos separados, mientras Mer no arregle sus diferencias con Maximus no podrán estar en la misma caballeriza – dijo Kristoff rápidamente evitando un enfrentamiento que se veía venir.

\- Ok… no entiendo nada… los caballos acaban de… - dijo Anna descolocada

\- De pelearse… si… otra vez… - dijo Kristoff cansado como si fuese el pan de cada día

\- Espera… ¿su comportamiento siquiera es normal? – pregunto la pelirroja aun sin hilar bien las ideas.

\- ¡por supuesto! Son caballos, no tontos – dijo el rubio riendo – bueno, bueno, vamos antes de que salgan a buscarnos porque ya avisamos que habíamos llegado.

\- Ugh… - soltó la pelirroja sintiendo de pronto todo su nerviosismo de vuelta.

\- Tranquila – dijo la rubia entrelazando los dedos de su amiga – todo saldrá bien – terminó regalándole una sonrisa.

\- O..k…

Caminaron por el vestíbulo siendo recibidos por un señor bajito y regordete con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, saludándolos muy contentos haciendo mención que le alegraba enormemente volver a ver a la Princesa en su hogar. Los guió por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas que daban al comedor Real según le comentó la rubia a Anna en el oído. El mayordomo abrió las puertas anunciando posteriormente a los recién llegados.

Al entrar al gran salón, vio a sus padres, levantarse y caminar con paso elegante hacia ellos, él vestido con uniforme oficial de la milicia de Noruega y ella, con un hermoso y recatado vestido que la hacía ver como la fantástica Reina que era. Elsa no aguanto más y corrió a los brazos de sus padres, como si fuese una niña pequeña, los extrañó enormemente y quería que ellos lo supieran. Ciertamente Anna quedo algo impactada con la reacción de Elsa, nunca la había visto reaccionar tan descuidada, tan libre, pero la comprendía totalmente y ese gesto precisamente, acababa de enamorarla aún más. El Rey se separó antes de su hija para preguntarle a Kristoff porque habían tardado tanto, a lo que Mérida y él se miraron avergonzados y bajaron la cabeza pidiendo disculpas.

\- Bueno… trajiste a tu hermana sin ninguna herida, eso ya es un logro supongo – dijo el Rey riendo – ustedes dos son unos bárbaros.

\- Cariño, déjalos – intervino la Reina aun abrazando a su hija a su lado – estas avergonzándolos aún más – vaya… ¿y quién es esta señorita tan linda? – viendo recién que había alguien detrás de los dos amonestados. Anna, había empezado a temblar levemente al notar que estaban hablando de ella, lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia el lado para mostrarse totalmente, sin saber cómo comenzar siquiera el saludo, pero no fue necesario, porque Elsa se adelantó.

\- Mamá, papá – dijo la rubia acercándose a Anna para tomar la mano de la pelirroja – Ella es Anna Summers… mi novia.

\- … - silencio total, Anna simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado y más nerviosa se puso al ver que los reyes no hablaban, solo cambiaban la mirada entre ella y su hija como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma o algo que creían imposible… como si entendieran algo más que las niñas no alcanzaban siquiera a ver. Finalmente, fue la Reina quien reacciono primero acercándose con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro y olvidándose de la compostura que debía guardar cuando vestía de Reina, abrazó a ambas chicas sorprendiendo tanto a la pelirroja como a Elsa. Seguidamente, cuando la Reina se separó, el Rey hizo lo mismo, solo que un poco más formal, pero no menos cariñoso y feliz.

\- Felicidades entonces y bienvenida a la familia – dijo el Rey riendo – debes ser una persona muy especial, no te quepa duda de eso, además que Elsa me ha hablado algunas cosas de ti.

\- Gracias majestad… - dijo Anna atónita aun por la reacción de los reyes.

\- Oh no, cariño, nada de formalidades, yo soy Idun y mi esposo es Adgar – aclaró la reina aun con una enorme sonrisa.

Luego de las presentaciones, las nuevas felicitaciones y las preocupaciones por la salud del Rey, pidieron que sirvieran la cena para comer al fin, luego de la larga espera que el Rey no dejaba oportunidad para torturar divertido a su hijo con su nuera diciéndoles que casi murieron de hambre por su culpa.

La conversación fue fluida, la mayoría fue por parte de los reyes queriendo saber más sobre Anna, pero por supuesto siendo los más discretos posibles, de cierto modo querían saber hasta qué punto Anna sabía quién era ella realmente…

Finalizada la cena, los padres les dieron indicaciones de que la alcoba de Elsa estaba preparada para que se vayan a descansar ya que debían estar agotadas por el largo viaje y así lo hicieron, seguidas por Mérida y Kristoff, que tenían su cuarto en la misma ala del castillo.

\- Kriss, espera, deje mi celular en la mesa – dijo Mérida.

\- Vamos a buscarlo, buenas noches chicas, voy con Mérida a buscar su celular – dijo el rubio a las dos muchachas que se habían adelantado por el largo pasillo, ellas, asintieron y desearon buenas noches para seguir – no se para que lo sacas si ni sirve acá.

Desandaron sus pasos de vuelta al comedor, cuando escucharon que el Rey y la Reina seguían ahí, conversando más bajo de lo normal, esto hizo que ambos se detengan a escuchar de que se trataba tanta discreción.

\- … _no cabe duda… es ella, tiene la misma mirada de cuando era pequeña, los mismos ojos inocentes contrastando con los traviesos de su hermana… - decía Idun – es Anna, la misma Anna…_

 _\- Entonces la profecía se está cumpliendo… ¿qué tenemos que hacer Idun?_

 _\- Tal vez debamos contarle esto a Fergus y a Elinor… después de todo, han esperado este momento tanto como nosotros… - dijo Adgar – después de eso, debemos ser discretos… Gran Pabbie nos dijo que lo mejor era dejar que las acciones tomen solas su curso, sin influenciar a nadie._

 _\- Tienes razón cariño, vamos a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día, tal vez podamos organizar un baile para invitar a nuestros amigos de DunBroch para poder contarles lo acontecido sin llamar sospechas de su hija – dijo Idun – Mérida es una niña muy rápida de mente, de seguro notará algo extraño si no somos precavidos._

 _\- Buena idea, además que hace tiempo que no celebramos un baile – dijo el Rey._

Los jóvenes aun ocultos escucharon como se alejaban dos pares de pasos para verificar que al fin habían quedado solos. No podían gesticular ninguna palabra. Se miraban sin entender, solo sabían que algo estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver Fergus y Elinor con Anna, Mer? – pregunto finalmente el rubio a su novia.

\- Yo… no se… no entiendo nada… debe ser algo grande… es decir… suficientemente importante como para hablarlo personalmente con mis padres y no por teléfono… es decir, casi todos los días cruzan el fiordo para llamar a Elsa o asuntos de la corona – meditó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Quién es Anna? ¿Por qué mis padres la conocen de pequeña?

\- ¿tienes alguna idea de que profecía pueden estar hablando? – preguntó la pelirroja

\- No… ¡pero debemos averiguarlo! – dijo el rubio ahora emocionado.

()()()()()

 **Hola! aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo!, ojala lo disfruten!**

 **Saludos! buen finde y hasta el próximo sábado!**


	7. What you do to me

Hola! no acostumbro a escribir antes de un capítulo, pero hubo un review que ameritaba responder públicamente antes de que continúen leyendo, se que muchos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, así que he aquí la explicación:

 **Tsukinyan:** Hola! =) disculpa primero por no haberte respondido en un PM antes, pero realmente quería comentar esto en publico, te confieso que me reí mucho cuando leí tu review porque mientras escribía ese capítulo, tenía la misma molestia por meter a Elsa en clase turista, pero la verdad es que tampoco me sentía cómoda poniéndola en primera clase ni mucho menos en un transporte privado porque dentro de mi cabeza loca jajajjaa estas familias reales no son de pavonearse con sus riquezas. Te mentiría si te digo que yo quise hacer a los personajes humildes y sencillos, mi modo de escritura no funciona precisamente así... la verdad es que mi único aporte en la historia es la idea general, como se desarrolle y como serán las personalidades de cada uno, lo crean ellos mismos a lo largo del cuento y en este caso, Elsa resultó ser una princesa que no se muere por tener lo mejor de lo mejor, pero tampoco se desespera por gastar unos millones demás. espero que me haya explicado. De igual manera, como me quedé con esta idea solo en mi cabeza y no la había pasado al papel, modifique una parte de este capitulo para incluir una explicación de por que clase turista jajajjaa todo en honor a ti por supuesto y para calmar tu mente jajajjaa =). Espero te guste y que sigas leyendo, muchas pero muchas gracias por contarme tu punto de vista, cualquier otra cosa que quieras comentarme, la estaré esperando. Saludos KYM

Ahora agregaré algo que no he puesto porque siempre lo olvido:

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Disney**

Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, buen provecho =D

* * *

Capítulo 7 – What you do to me

Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Solo entonces te darías cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí.

F.K.

()()()()()

Cuando Anna y Elsa entraron al cuarto donde dormirían, la pelirroja no paraba de ir de una esquina a otra observando cada detalle de la habitación, los cuadros, los tallados, hasta la cama con dosel, prolijos cuatro postes hacia el techo cubiertos con la más exquisita tela, no lograba salir de su asombro y no podía evitar sentir lo cautivante que era el ambiente Real.

\- Anna, deja ya de dar vueltas, vas a hacer un surco en el piso - dijo la peliplateada divertida por la actitud infantil de su ahora novia.

\- Lo siento, es que todo esto es hermoso, es como antiguo y mágico… ¡es asombroso!

\- Pensé que estabas cansada y mírate... menos mal que no tomamos café... ¿Anna? ¿me estas escuchando? !deja de dar saltitos!.

\- !Vamos Elsa! es que esto es... !genial! además, que no estaba cansada... solo estresada, igual cuando bajamos del avión se me pasó - se defendió la pelirroja.

\- Vas a romper algo...

\- No

\- ¿Y se puede saber de que estabas estresada? dormiste todo el viaje Anna...

\- bueno... - al final dejó de saltar sobre la cama, para enfocarse en la rubia (si... sobre la cama... es Anna, por favor entiendanla) - el... señor que estaba al lado mío me ponía nerviosa...

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- si... después de ya sabes... ese incidente cuando me despojaste de mi puesto...

\- Anna...

\- Bueno, bueno, como sea, cuando paso... eso, ese depravado me miraba mucho y como tú te perdiste en tu libro, yo quedé desamparada en las garras del voyerista... - terminó la pelirroja desmayándose con dramatismo sobre la cama.

\- Anna, no fue para tanto, además te dije que podíamos venir en primera clase.

\- Y yo te dije que no iba a costearme un pasaje tan caro, es estúpido derrochar dinero en banalerías pudiendo donarlo a organizaciones benéficas.

\- Aun así, yo podría haberte pagado aunque sea la diferencia y no hubieras sufrido con el voyerista - la verdad es que a la rubia le divertía contradecir a la pelirroja pero le encantaba ver la gran bondad de su corazón.

\- Elsa, si no dejé que me pagues el pasaje, menos iba a permitir que me pagues lujos - dijo la pelirroja mientras se incorporaba de la cama y se acercaba a la rubia para darle un beso en la nariz mientras la abrazaba - si quieres podemos buscarte un niño... o podemos compartir el mío.

\- ¿Qué? ¿niño...? - Elsa no estaba segura si no entendía lo que Anna dijo por su repentina proximidad o porque simplemente no tenia sentido.

\- ¡Oh!Claro, claro... deja que me explique... que lenta - dijo con una risa tonta - olvidé decirte que la organización a la que ayudo económicamente, es con el fin de tomar a un niño huérfano o de bajos recursos y apadrinarlo, mi niño se llama Martín, pero yo le digo Marshmallow.

\- Marshmallow...

\- Si, si quieres, cuando volvamos te llevo a conocerlo, es encantador, va a cumplir tres añitos, quieres gastar demás, hazlo en él para asegurarle un futuro - dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada.

\- Eres... eres maravillosa Anna... - la rubia no podía creer que tanto amor existiera dentro de una sola persona, para ella, la pelirroja era la mujer mas increíble que tendría la suerte de conocer.

\- yo... bueno... no... no es nada - dijo Anna bastante sonrojada por el cumplido de la rubia - creo... creo que seguiré inspeccionando el cuarto ¡tiene detalles tan delicados en todos los rincones! cada trozo de pared es en sí una obra de arte - dijo mientras se giraba para volver a repasar la habitación con la mirada mientras le daba la espalda a la rubia.

\- Ven entonces, esto te va a gustar más – dijo la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano luego de susurrarle en el oído, para llevarla a la terraza del cuarto.

\- ¿A donde? Wow... es decir… ¡wow! este lugar es como de un cuento de hadas – dijo la pelirroja embelesada.

\- Lo es – concordó la rubia mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja por la espalda, cruzando sus brazos por el abdomen de ésta.

Estuvieron en esa posición un buen rato disfrutando la vista que les otorgaba el fiordo iluminado por embarcaciones regadas al azar, hasta que Anna recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con la rubia.

\- Así que tu novia ¿eh? - dijo mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a la rubia, cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Elsa, mientras ésta acomodaba sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja.

\- Y-yo... perdón por mi manera tan torpe de proponértelo… dioses… ni siquiera tuviste opción de negarte - dijo la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Ey - dijo la pelirroja mientras le levantaba el mentón a la avergonzada rubia – me has dado el día más feliz de mi vida - dijo mientras sonreía a su novia.

\- Entonces… ¿aceptas?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Ser... mi novia?

\- Por supuesto… - dijo mientras le delineaba el rostro con sus dedos hasta rozar suavemente los labios de la platinada - te quiero Elsa.

\- Yo también te quiero Anna.

El espacio entre ambas comenzó a disminuir, hasta que sus labios se toparon con una sensación ya conocida y a la vez tan electrizante como la primera vez.  
El beso se fue tornando lento y lleno de sentimientos, la rubia sentía cada temblor que le provocaba a su novia, lo disfrutaba tanto que simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo sienta cada parte de la pelirroja en ese tierno y protector abrazo.  
Se separaron por falta de aire, con el rostro sonrojado por la intensidad, Elsa miraba embelesada a la pelirroja que tenía al frente mientras le acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, dejando descansar su mano en la mejilla, acariciando con el pulgar la zona poblada de pecas y un pensamiento escapo de sus labios – …me encantas pecosa.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la sonrisa de Anna por el comentario, cambiando de pronto a preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella y la sostenía antes de que toque el suelo.  
Escuchaba gente a su alrededor, pero no podía ver lo que ocurría, sus ojos estaban ocupados viendo algo que buscaba salir a flote en su cabeza, una imagen que luchaba por que le presten atención, Elsa intentó enfocar la cascada de escenas que veía hasta que una se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que fue totalmente nítida.

 _Era ella viendo desde un cuerpo mucho más pequeño, tal vez tendría 5 años o menos, se escuchaba contando, miraba hacia una pared, cuando llegó a 100 se giró y vio el salón de baile del castillo pero estaba lleno de hielo en el piso y muchos cúmulos de nieve esparcidos por toda la sala, ella buscaba a alguien, revisaba detrás de cada montículo creando una pequeña bola de nieve en sus manos, lista para arrojársela a la que se escondía de ella._

 _\- No te puedes esconder para siempre - decía la pequeña rubia mientras seguía buscando – me pregunto dónde estará… de seguro ya se fue de este salón y me dejó aquí sola, triste y abandonada como un mísero perrito callejero y pulgoso… - decía mientras se dirigía a un montículo donde estaba segura de haber escuchado una risita._

 _Cuando llegó al lugar donde escucho el ruido, ni se dio tiempo de mirar, solo agrandó con su magia la bola de nieve que tenía en las manos y saltó arrojando la gran pelota sobre el sujeto escondido detrás mientras estallaba de risa viendo como unas botitas verdes salían de un nuevo montículo de nieve y se escuchaba un quejido de impotencia._

 _\- ¡ELSA! ¡Eso no se vale!_

 _\- ¡Elsa! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a la princesa! ¡Donde quedaron tus modales! - dijo el Rey Adgar intentando reprender a su hija sin reírse por la escena_

 _\- Perdón papá, no volverá a pasar._

 _\- Jueguen con cuidado y por favor cariño, cuidado con tus poderes, además que cuando todo esto se derrita, el salón será un desastre… otra vez… no sé cómo harás para que Gerda no se enoje contigo cuando tenga que secar tu revoltijo – dicho esto, el Rey salió del salón mientras cerraba la puerta tras él ocultando una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _\- Oye – dijo una niña pequeña que se abrazaba fuerte a la espalda de la pequeña amonestada – a mi si me pareció gracioso, todo lo que tú y tus manos hacen es hermoso, yo no veo que esto sea un ret… retol… retolvijo – animó la princesita, causando una pequeña risa de su amiga por no poder decir la palabra esa– no estés triste por favor, ¿ya?_

 _\- Bueno… estas bien ¿verdad? - pregunto la pequeña mientras sostenía las manos de la niña sobre su propio abdomen que aun la abrazada por detrás._

 _\- Perfectamente y preparada para una guerra de nieve - dijo la pequeña entusiasmada mientras la rubia se reía por el comentario._

 _\- Me encantas pecosa..._

De pronto Elsa fue sacada de esta imagen, volviendo todo a ser un torbellino mientras escuchaba repetidamente y con distintos niveles de distorsión la última frase dicha, una y otra vez, _"me encantas pecosa"_ , comenzó a ver una luz blanca que opacaba todo el torbellino de imágenes y escuchando ya muy amortiguadamente solo la última palabra… _"… pecosa"_ muy a la distancia.

De a poco comenzó a ser consciente de su cuerpo, sintiendo primero que estaba en el piso, acostada en el regazo de alguien, otras manos sostenían su rostro dándole suaves golpecitos.

\- Elsa, despierta – decía una voz de hombre preocupado – ey, ey tranquila pequeña, despacio, no te levantes todavía - dijo el rubio arrodillado delante de Elsa cuando ésta comenzó a parpadear.

\- ¿Kriss? ¿Que... que paso? ¡Anna! ¿está bien?

\- Aquí estoy Elsa, tranquila ¿sí? No te esfuerces, te tengo.

\- ¿Que... paso? - pregunto la platinada aun desorientada.

\- Bueno... podríamos decir que te desmayaste pero emm considerando que nunca cerraste los ojos no sé si fue eso - explicó el rubio también confundido - íbamos pasando con Mérida hacia nuestra habitación y escuchamos a Anna pidiendo ayuda, cuando entramos, estabas en esta misma posición temblando muy fuerte en los brazos de Anna... ¿qué pasó? ¿recuerdas algo?

\- yo... no estoy segura – dijo la rubia aun apoyada en el regazo de Anna - vi algo así como un recuerdo de cuando era muy pequeña... pero no recuerdo haberlo vivido... pero... dioses... era tan real... estaba jugando con otra niña, pero nunca la vi realmente... no se quien era...

\- lo importante es que estas bien - dijo Mérida que estaba arrodillada detrás de Kristoff - ¿crees que puedas pararte?

Juntos ayudaron a la rubia a ponerse de pie y llevarla a la cama ya que estaba algo mareada, la acostaron y Mérida le dijo a Anna que la acompañe para buscarle un vaso de agua a la rubia, así de paso le enseñaba donde quedaba la cocina, mientras ellas volvieran, Kristoff se encargaría de cuidar a su hermana.

Las pelirrojas iban en total silencio por el largo corredor que las había llevado a los dormitorios, Anna pensando en lo que había pasado y Mérida recordando la conversación que había escuchado hace un rato en el comedor.

\- ¿Anna? ¿Te molesta si te pregunto de dónde eres? Ya sabes, es solo para conocerte un poco - sonrió intentando sonar casual.

\- No creo poder responderte eso, no porque me moleste ni nada parecido, es solo que mi vida comenzó a los 5 años en un hospital en París, antes de eso no recuerdo nada.

\- Oh… ¿y no lograron averiguar nada de donde viviste antes?

\- No y no pude ayudar mucho a la investigación considerando que cuando desperté y logré hablar, mezclaba palabras en francés, inglés y noruego, ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- ¿yo? Nada, solo por curiosidad, ¡mira! ¡Taran! La cocina – dijo Mérida, así evitando alguna pregunta de la otra pelirroja.

\- La verdad es que no sé ni cómo llegamos aquí – dijo riendo.

\- Tranquila, ya te acostumbraras, una vez cuando era chica, me perdí un día entero en el castillo, créeme, fue un total caos, me buscaron por todos lados.

\- ¿Y cómo te encontraron? – dijo Anna preocupada imaginándose a ella en esa situación.

\- Digamos que no de la mejor manera – dijo intentando eludir la verdad, pero al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la chica, suspiró y comenzó a contarle su plan de salvación – recorrí muchos pasillos de varios pisos, no sé cómo llegue ahí, yo sigo creyendo que la culpa fue de unas llamitas azules que me guiaron hasta allá, aunque nadie me creyó, en fin, llegue a un ala deshabitada del castillo, no había ni un alma, ni siquiera las llamitas esas… cuando comencé a desesperarme, más que nada porque me dio hambre, pensé que si hacia ruido suficiente, alguien podría escuchar, entonces, tomé partes de una armadura oxidada y las iba tirando por la escalera, así fue que llegaron los papás de Elsa junto con mis padres siguiendo el estruendo que hacia el metal al rebotar escaleras abajo, lo que nunca se me ocurrió fue que esa armadura era una especie de reliquia familiar de la época de la Era oscura, donde los reinos eran continuamente atacados y los castillos asediados – ahora lo contaba entretenida viendo la cara de asombro que ponía la otra muchacha escuchando su odisea, lo que la hacía sentir orgullosa de su hazaña – y eso no es lo peor, esa armadura, no solo era de esa época, o sea, 800 años de antigüedad no era nada comparado a que le perteneció al mil veces tátara abuelo del Rey Adgar, recibí doble castigo, por parte de él y por parte de mis padres – terminó riendo su relato.

\- Ok… creo que jamás andaré sola por estos pasillos – decidió Anna.

()()()()()

Mientras tanto, Elsa ya se sentía mejor y le contó a su hermano al detalle la "visión del pasado" que experimentó, pero que no estaba en el registro de su memoria.

\- Mmm es extraño, ¿nunca te había pasado antes algo así?

\- No, espera… - la rubia detuvo hasta su respiración para que no se le escape el hilo de pensamiento de su, al parecer, desmemoriada cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Elsa qué? –preguntó su hermano impacientándose.

\- Algo parecido me pasó el día que conocí a Anna, pero fue una imagen que surgió al relacionar el olor de su cabello con esa especie de recuerdo – intentó explicar la peliplateada.

\- ¿Qué hacías olisqueándole el pelo a Anna? ¿el primer día? Qué manera de conquistar hermanita… ¿así se hace en Alaska? No te ofendas blondy pero si yo hubiese olfateado a Mer como un sabueso, de seguro hubiera terminado con una flecha en el trasero…

\- ¡Kristoff! ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Chocamos y su pelo se esparció por mi cara! ¡no soy un perro! ¡Y ese no era el punto!

\- Tranquila – dijo el rubio entre risas - solo quería que te despejes, sentía mucha tensión en el ambiente, vamos hermanita, ¿no que fue gracioso?

\- No me digas Blondy…

\- Está bien, lo siento – dijo el grandulón dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana – solo quiero que te calmes ¿si? Sea lo que sea lo vamos a solucionar, siempre lo hacemos, ahora cuéntame, ¿que viste mientras olías a Anna? – dijo el rubio sin poder evitarlo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el hombro como respuesta.

\- Fue confuso, no perdí la conciencia ni nada, solo fue más como sensaciones, no vi nada, sostenía a alguien en brazos, a una niña pequeña pero no la vi, solo sentía su calor y yo… sentía tanta culpa y pena… nada más, pero me dejó con una sensación de vacío.

\- ¿y luego?

Y luego el piso me aplaudió la espalda… te dije que fue cuando chocamos, terminamos en el piso y la sensación se fue.

\- Oh, verdad… Elsa, ¿no te parece raro que estos dos… episodios, por llamarlos de alguna manera, tienen relación con algún tipo de interacción con Anna? ¿solo con Anna?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Creo que ella es más de lo que sabemos – dijo el rubio sin saber cómo explicarse considerando que Elsa no sabía el último hallazgo que hicieron con Mérida.

\- En ese caso, Anna tampoco sabe mucho, perdió su memoria cuando era pequeña y creció en un orfanato.

\- Eso no ayuda.

\- ¿En qué? Kristoff, hay algo que no me estás diciendo – dijo la rubia mientras miraba detenidamente a su hermano, conocía cada expresión de su cara y sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

Al grandulón no le quedó otra que contarle sobre la conversación que escucharon en el comedor, además, necesitaba la inteligencia de su hermana para poder averiguar más sobre el tema, él tenía la fuerza, Mérida la osadía y Elsa siempre fue la mente pensante.

\- Eso es raro… - finalmente habló la rubia tras meditar por un momento lo que le acababa de contar su hermano.

\- Lo sé, ellos y lo padres de Mérida, al parecer conocen a Anna pero no logro entender como eso es posible, es decir, un orfanato en Paris está muy lejos de la realeza… suena feo, pero es la verdad.

\- Tienes razón, pero hay algo que nos estamos saltando, Kristoff, si a Anna le ayudó el Éter líquido que le diste en el aeropuerto, quiere decir que ella también está bajo la maldición, no podemos cegarnos a eso…. ¿y si le pasa algo? Oh, Kristoff… no debí traerla… si le llegara a pasar algo yo… - Elsa ahora estaba temblando mientras se sostenía la cabeza como intentando evitar que los malos pensamientos se apoderen de su razón.

\- Ey, tranquila, mírame Elsa, nada, ¿me escuchas? NADA le pasará a Anna, te lo prometo, yo me encargaré de eso, ella es tu felicidad Elsa y yo no dejaré que la pierdas.

\- Gracias Kriss… ¿crees que deberíamos hablar con Anna?

\- Sabes que si hablamos con ella, tendrás que confesarle sobre tus poderes – esto hizo que la rubia se estremezca de solo pensarlo.

\- Pero… ella me despreciará…

\- Cree un poco más en ti hermanita, ya te dije, deja que ella decida, tarde o temprano lo sabrá, Anna te quiere, no te verá como el monstruo que crees ser Elsa, nadie de nosotros te ve así ¿sabes por qué? Porque te conocemos pequeña, tu jamás buscarías el mal de alguien – dijo el rubio mientras le tomaba la mano para que ella se concentre en sus palabras.

\- Tengo miedo Kriss

\- Eso es bueno, significa que es lo suficientemente importante para ti.

\- Ok, le diré… solo dame un poco de tiempo para mentalizarme, pero te prometo que ella lo sabrá - dijo la rubia con determinación.

\- ¿Saber qué? – pregunto una pelirroja mientras entraba junto con Mérida.

\- Anna… - dijeron ambos hermanos sorprendidos.

\- Eh… ¿Hola? – dijo la pelirroja riendo - ¿Cómo estas Elsa?

\- Yo… bien, perdón por preocuparte Anna.

\- Descuida, te ves mejor – se acercó para sentarse al borde de la cama mientras le daba el vaso de agua a su plateada novia – ¿y bien? ¿de que hablaban?

\- Eh, solo… ya sabes… de… - balbuceaba la rubia.

\- Intentaba convencer a Elsa de que madre debe enterarse de su desmayo – improvisó Kristoff - ¿qué opinas amor? – le pregunto a su prometida mientras le hacía una seña para que ésta le ayude a cortar el tema.

\- ¿Qué?... oh si… claro… pero creo que ya ha sido un largo día, deberíamos descansar ¿no les parece?

Y así, Mérida y Kristoff, se despidieron de las jóvenes para dejarlas dormir, sin perder la oportunidad por supuesto de molestar a su cuñada recalcando que dormir significaba dormir y haciendo mención a que ellos dormían al lado, no quería escuchar ruidos raros, dicho esto, cerró la puerta dejando a las pobres novias moviendo la boca como pez fuera del agua y compitiendo por quien sería la más sonrojada.

\- Me disculpo por Mérida, tiene un humor, digamos, muy peculiar – dijo la rubia cuando por fin pudo hablar.

\- Ya lo noté, pero me agrada, tiene un humor similar al mío, solo que yo soy más… conservadora.

\- Mmm…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tus besos no dicen lo mismo, pecosa

\- Espera ¿Qué? – dijo la pelirroja en shock - ¡Elsa!

\- Lo siento, lo siento, ven, acuéstate conmigo – dijo la rubia aun riendo.

\- ¿te pondrás pijama?

\- Por supuesto, no quiero ser la culpable de que dejes de ser… ¿conservadora? – dijo la rubia mientras se cubría para evitar un cojinazo en la cara.

\- ¡me refería a si te ibas a cambiar! Aun estas con ropa de calle, no estaba pensando en dormir contigo desnuda, aunque ya lo he hecho, pero fue un accidente, no estoy diciendo que no me agrada la idea, de hecho desde ese día que imagino la sensación que debe tener tu piel... espera ¿Qué?... – cortó finalmente la pelirroja al ver los enormes ojos que había abierto la rubia por sus palabras – ¿crees que si me tiro del balcón termine de avergonzarme?...

\- No… no estaría tan segura, tal vez algo se te ocurriría en tu propio funeral para seguirte avergonzando – dijo la rubia riendo luego de recomponerse.

\- Elsaaa…

\- Es broma, además no te dejaría saltar por el balcón… imagina el desastre que habría que limpiar después… - y ahí estaba, de nuevo cubriendo su rostro con los brazos para evitar un nuevo cojín volando hacia su cara.

\- ¡Elsa! Ya para… - dijo la pelirroja haciendo un celestial puchero sin notar que su novia se había acercado rápidamente a robarle un fugaz beso.

\- Iré al baño a cambiarme – dijo mientras se levantaba un tanto tambaleante, no estaba segura si fue por el "desmayo" o por los cojinazos de Anna.

\- ¿necesitas que te acompañe? – preguntó la pelirroja cuando vio que Elsa caminaba algo vacilante - ¿Qué? ¡Elsa! No me mires así… era por si aún te sientes mareada… ya hablamos de que no tengo intensión de verte desnuda… hoy… espera ¿Qué? – dijo horrorizada odiando a su cerebro por no filtrar sus pensamientos.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien, vuelvo enseguida – dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras pensaba que no podía tener una novia más dulce y tierna que su adorada pelirroja – ey… te quiero.

\- Yo también Elsa.

Finalmente las dos estaban en la cama con pijamas listas para dormir, una acostada al lado de la otra mirando hacia el techo, ambas nerviosas sin saber qué hacer, si abrazarse o simplemente dormir sin tocarse, aunque sus cuerpos desearan tener aunque sea el más leve contacto, pero ninguna daba el primer paso.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- ¿m?

\- ¿Estas durmiendo?

\- Si

\- Ah, ok, lo siento… ey, espera… ¿Cómo me estás hablando entonces? – dijo la pelirroja girando la cabeza para ver a Elsa que tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Porque soy muy cortés.

\- Oh… entiendo… ¡Elsa! Te estas riendo… ¡no juegues conmigo!

\- Perdón – dijo la rubia riendo mientras se giraba para quedar de lado mirando a la pelirroja – es muy fácil molestarte, tienes una mente tan inocente que caes con cualquier cosa.

\- No soy tan inocente como crees – desafío la pelirroja mientras se giraba para quedar de lado frente a la rubia.

\- ¿ah sí? – se burló la platinada mientras levantaba una mano para acomodar unos mechones que cubrían el rostro de la pelirroja.

\- S…si… puedo ser muy ruda… - dijo Anna, nerviosa por el repentino contacto de Elsa que ahora le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Oh (risa) me imagino y dime, ¿qué puedes hacer con tanta rudeza? Cuéntame por favor algún acto de bravía que hayas cometido – dijo la rubia con ceremonia mientras trazaba los labios de su novia con sus delicados dedos.

\- Y…yo… este… ¿maté un mosquito? – con este comentario, la platinada simplemente no pudo evitar una carcajada que intentó cubrir con la mano con que recién estaba acariciando el rostro de Anna - ¡ey! No te rías, fue valiente… el mosquito era enorme y tenía como mil patas… era un tábano negro y naranjo ¡y quería comerme! – terminó la pelirroja levantando el mentón orgullosa por su hazaña.

\- Oh, Anna… eres una exagerada… imagino que las arañas deben ser monstruos colosales para… - de pronto, se detuvo, mirando su mano enguantada por la tela casi invisible, ésta estaba rasgada, ya no servía de nada, es más, no protegería al resto de ella.

\- ¿Elsa? Ey, ¿qué te pasa?

\- No, Anna, aléjate de mí, por favor, puedo… hacerte daño – dijo la rubia mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero una mano firme la tomó de la muñeca.

\- No Elsa, no me harás daño, mírame – la rubia, ya sentada en el borde de la cama de espaldas a Anna no quería girar y toparse con esos ojos que la dejaban tan vulnerable, no en ese momento.

\- Anna, por favor, suéltame, tu no entiendes

\- Tienes razón, no entiendo… porque tu no me dejas hacerlo – dijo la pelirroja mientras se arrodillaba tras la rubia para abrazarla por la espalda, acomodando su mentón en el pálido hombro.

\- No puedo… te perderé… yo no te merezco… tú necesitas a alguien mejor Anna… no a este m…

\- Detente – sentencio la pelirroja con voz firme, sabía la palabra que iba a usar la rubia para adjetivarse, no sabía el motivo de que Elsa pensara así de ella misma, pero desde el día que la conoció, cuando salió corriendo escaleras arriba, supo que Elsa se consideraba un monstruo, ese pensamiento llegó a ella mientras la vio alejarse sin entender como sabía eso, pero también supo que la platinada estaba equivocada – no lo eres… eres una persona maravillosa y cual sea tu secreto, no te convierte en tal cosa, eres hermosa Elsa, por dentro y por fuera, jamás ¿me escuchas? Jamás serás un monstruo, deja de creerlo.

\- ¿A…Anna? Como sabias que…

\- Solo lo presentía, ven – dijo mientras giraba a la rubia, quedando ambas de rodillas sobre la cama una frente a la otra.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó nerviosa la rubia mientras veía como la pelirroja levantaba su mano con el guante rajado y la sostenía entre las suyas.

\- Confía en mi Elsa, no sé cuál es tu secreto ¿ok?, pero sé que guarda relación con estos guantes que siempre usas… deja de ocultarme tus manos, son perfectas para mí, quiero sentir tu piel cuando me acaricies, no una tela – dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la platinada para que pudiera transmitirle la sinceridad de sus palabras.

\- ¿los... ves? – dijo Elsa confundida

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Los guantes… no es posible – ahora el cerebro de la rubia funcionaba a mil por hora intentando encontrar una explicación.

\- Claro que los veo, pero es raro, solo los veo cuando miro tus manos directamente, ¿acaso deberían ser invisibles? – bromeo la pelirroja.

\- De hecho… si… - balbuceaba la rubia.

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir que tengo vista biónica – bromeó mientras le sonreía tiernamente para calmar a la rubia – Elsa, piensas mucho, relájate un poco y siente conmigo – dijo mientras comenzaba a retirar suavemente el guante roto.

\- ¡no! ¿Qué haces? – intentó retirar la mano, pero la pelirroja la tenía fuertemente sujeta.

\- Ey, mírame, concéntrate en mí Elsa, nada va a pasar, solo siénteme.

Lentamente comenzó a tirar de cada dedo para ir soltando el guante hasta liberar totalmente la mano de su encierro, sentía como la platinada estaba nerviosa así que le sonrió tiernamente mientras con una mano le acarició una mejilla para pedirle que confíe en ella, luego suavemente llevo de vuelta sus mano para sostener la de la rubia y con movimientos muy lentos, como si quisiera evitar espantar a un animalito asustado, se llevó la ahora descubierta palma a sus labios para depositar un dulce beso, logrando con este contacto frío calor, que a la platinada le recorriera un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, siguiendo con movimientos lentos, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, quitando el guante y dejando un nuevo beso en la palma de su agitada novia, ese contacto tan directo había conseguido que se despertara un enjambre de mariposas en el estómago de la rubia.

\- No necesitas guantes para tocarme, Elsa - dijo mientras se aproximaba a abrazar a la rubia – y sobre el por qué los usabas, tranquila, puedo esperar a que estés preparada para contarme, solo quiero que sepas que no me iré a ningún lado, jamás – terminó la pelirroja depositando un tierno beso en los labios de la ahora sonriente platinada.

\- Eres única, Anna, no tienes ni idea de lo que logras… - dijo la rubia mientras tomaba las mejillas de su novia, vacilando al inicio cuando sintió el contacto directo de sus manos con el rostro de la pelirroja, pero cuando Anna le hizo un asentimiento, de que podía hacerlo, se llenó de confianza y afirmando su agarre, se acercó suavemente para juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos, un beso cargado de amor.

Cuando se volvieron a acostar, la pelirroja descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia, mientras ésta acariciaba su espalda haciendo que finalmente Anna comience a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- ¿me enseñarías a cabalgar mañana?

\- Por supuesto, será divertido, pero lo haremos en la tarde, en la mañana quiero que conozcas a alguien.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nuestro entrenador, es una persona increíble, de seguro te agradará.

\- ¿Entrenador de qué?

\- Mañana verás, te va a gustar, confía en mí.

\- Siempre… Buenas noches Elsa.

\- Buenas noches, princesa.

()()()()()

Mientras todos dormían apaciblemente en el enorme castillo, a kilómetros de ahí dos figuras asediadas de un hálito de oscuridad, se encontraban en una intensa discusión, donde al parecer no habría un ganador, ambos eran muy testarudos y resueltos en sus convicciones, por lo que si no terminaban pronto, podrían encontrarse fuera de control en una batalla campal entre hielo y fuego, así es, los dos tenían poderes extraordinarios, el hombre alto y delgado, de cabello blanco como la nieve controlaba a la perfección el hielo, tormentas y ventiscas, su nombre era Jack, el otro, con un simple chasquido de dedos podía crear la hoguera más destructora que se haya visto, podía dirigir lenguas de fuego por el aire y lanzar poderosas bolas incandescentes, él era Hans, un hombre un poco más bajo y más tonificado, aunque igual de delgado que Jack y con el cabello rojizo y patillas prominentes, ambos rondaban los 29 años de edad.

\- No entiendo cuál es tu problema Hans, todos los veranos anteriores, nos divertíamos haciéndole la estadía complicada a esa niña, ¡eran las mejores dos semanas del año por todos los dioses!

\- Lo se Jack, pero esta vez no vino sola… además ya no es una niña a la que intimidar.

\- ¿y cuál es el problema con eso? ¿tienes miedo acaso que te haga daño? Eres un maldito cobarde.

\- No, sabes que no le temo a nadie, pero siento algo distinto esta vez…

\- Oh… el tierno Hansito tiene sentimientos… eres un débil, el maestro tenía razón, no eres más que un niñito de mamá…

\- No vuelvas a hablar de mi madre, Jack, o te juro que…

\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, marica?

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro en posición de ataque, haciendo chispear sus poderes entre sus dedos, dos poderes totalmente antagónicos uno con otro, pero esta no sería la primera vez en desatarlos entre ellos, muchas veces por rencillas así y otras miles más siendo entrenados por su maestro, para demostrarle quien era el más fuerte. Suerte para ellos, estaban tan alejados de toda civilización que nadie podía ver la explosión de magia que se desataba cuando ambos se enfrentaban, todo el espectáculo era cubierto por las montañas del Norte.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – interrumpió una voz profunda y fuerte que helaría los huesos de hasta el más valiente.

\- Maestro – dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo mientras se genuflexionaban apoyando una rodilla en el piso.

\- ¿y bien? ¿tienen algo que decir al respecto? – preguntó el hombre medrado mientras se acercaba a los muchachos.

\- Lo sentimos, maestro – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sin levantar aun la cabeza, a los dos les daba pánico mirar los ojos brillantes dentro de la encapuchada figura que los vio crecer.

Llegaron hace 24 años, ese mismo día, ambos habían cumplido 5 años y tuvieron que adaptarse a cambios muy bruscos en sus pequeñas vidas, siendo obligados a controlar sus poderes, entrenar días enteros sin dormir ni comer, recibiendo latigazos por cada error, siempre observados por esos ojos brillantes que daba las órdenes para azotarlos o dejarlos días completos sin ningún bocado que probar. Si había algo en el que el pelirrojo y el rubio albino siempre concordaban, era en el pánico que le tenían a su maestro.

\- Bien, no quiero volver a verlos haciendo estupideces como estas, no ahora, algo ha cambiado esta vez, ha llegado la hora de hacerle un verdadero daño a la familia Real – dijo la figura casi de ultratumba mientras hacia un gorjeo que emulaba una risa siniestra.

\- ¿a… a que… familia real se refiere, maestro? – pregunto Hans con un hilo de voz.

\- A las dos, DunBrosh y Arendelle finalmente pagarán, nadie humilla a un dios sin pagar por ello y partiremos secuestrando a la mocosa que llegó como invitada.

\- Maestro, permítame ser su campeón.

\- Jack… pequeño Jack, ¿acaso olvidaste tu rotundo fracaso hace cuatro años? Era tan simple tu papel y esa niña sin entrenamiento alguno logró vencerte, no, esta vez jugaremos las cartas de manera tal que no haya opción a error, no, además que para ellos, tu moriste en esa ocasión, es mejor guardarnos siempre una sorpresa, esta vez será tu misión Hans.

\- Estoy a sus órdenes, maestro.

\- Aun no, el momento se acerca, pero no es hoy, pronto, muy pronto, todos ellos me pedirán a gritos morir para acabar con la tortura que les haré pasar y yo, dadivoso, les concederé su petición.

Dicho esto, el hombre desapareció en una nube de humo negro y maloliente, dejando a ambos muchachos inconscientes en el piso por las toxinas liberadas en su desaparición. De seguro mañana despertarían con una jaqueca imposible, sin recordar nada de la conversación tenida con su maestro, nada extraño, considerando que ese ser poseía entre otras, los conocimientos para borrar las memorias humanas y por supuesto, no sería la primera vez que lo haría.

()()()()()

 **¡Taran! espero les guste este capítulo =)**

 **Por favor, cualquier comentario es bienvenido a que lo hagan, ayuda mucho y en muchos sentidos =)**

 **gracias a todos los reviews y PM de apoyo y de correcciones y criticas, realmente quiero hacer de este cuento, uno que todos disfruten =)**

 **saludos y hasta el próximo sábado =)**

 **que tengan un hermoso finde**

 **KYM**


	8. Descendant of Heroes

Capítulo 8 – Descendant of Heroes

Porque tú fuerza interior no puede tener más que origen divino, ungida por lo alto y prometida por los caídos

()()()()()

El sol ya repuntaba en el horizonte, tiñendo todo de un hermoso tono anaranjado, era una visión digna de admirar, pero para cierta rubia, era mucho más llamativo lo que tenía al frente, una figura con delicadas curvas que apoyaba su cabeza en los pechos de la platinada, mantenía una respiración armónica y pausada, aun profundamente dormida. Qué más se podía esperar si recién eran las 8 de la mañana. Elsa la dejó dormir un poco más mientras le acariciaba la espalda, depositando de vez en cuando un tierno beso en su cabeza. Mientras, repasaba todas esas palabras dichas por la pelirroja la noche anterior, ahora, la rubia tenía claro que Anna era especial, hablaba como si supiera algo más, aunque sin saberlo, todavía era confuso pero una idea se le iba formando en la cabeza a la platinada, muy descabellada aun para planteárselo a Kristoff y a Mérida, pero suponía que todas las respuestas estaban en el pasado olvidado de Anna, por lo que con un poco de suerte su investigación podría tomar un rumbo más claro después de hablar con ella y contarle sobre sus poderes, así es, hoy se había despertado con una determinación que nunca antes había sentido, al parecer la plática tenida con la pelirroja había hecho mella en ella y no lograba encontrar un motivo razonable para seguirle ocultando la verdad a su novia. Estaba decidido, Anna sabría sobre sus poderes, solo tenía que buscar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

\- Ey dormilona, despierta o perderemos el desayuno.

\- No, no, no… - balbuceó la pelirroja.

\- O te despiertas por las buenas o por las malas pecosa – dijo la rubia riendo mientras metía una mano bajo el pijama de Anna para tocar su espalda creando antes escarcha en su palma para plantarla en la suave piel de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¿¡que rayos fue esooooo!? – gritó la pelirroja ahora sentada en la mitad de la cama mientras miraba para todos lados intentando comprender primero donde estaba y segundo, qué la había despertado - ¿Elsa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡y que rayos me hiciste!

\- … - la rubia no podía hablar de la risa y menos ahora que la pelirroja se había tirado sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas. Todo este ajetreo terminó cuando Anna cayó al piso en un arrebato de Elsa por zafarse de las cosquillas.

\- Auch…

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó la rubia acercándose al borde de la cama para mirar hacia abajo a su novia.

\- Sí, creo… ¿ves algún hueso fuera de lugar? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras ella misma se revisaba con la mirada

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué tendrías que tener algún hueso a la vista?... Anna, solo te caíste de la cama… - dijo su novia riendo.

\- Corrección… primero, tú me tiraste de la cama y segundo, la mala suerte me persigue, créeme Elsa, conmigo cerca, todo puede pasar.

\- Vamos exagerada, deja levantarte que tenemos que apurarnos para desayunar.

\- Yo puedo sola… además aun no te perdono por despertarme así… ¡ni siquiera sé cómo me despertaste!

\- Anna, ya le tomé el juego a lo difícil que es despertarte... por eso tengo que tomar medidas extremas que en este momento no vienen al caso - explicó la rubia sonriendo - ya, levántate, dame la mano.

\- ¡No!... yo puedo sola y yo decido cuando levantarme.

\- ¿y cuando será eso, pecosa? - preguntó la rubia divertida viendo el berrinche de su novia.

\- YO decido levantarme... ahora - dijo Anna orgullosa mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse al baño.

Así, finalmente lograron ducharse y cambiarse de ropa con Anna aun fingiendo molestia por su abrupto despertar.

Llegaron al comedor para encontrarse con que ya estaban ahí los reyes, a los minutos después llegaron Mérida y Kristoff, el desayuno fue tranquilo, con una charla amena muy similar a la de la cena compartida la noche anterior.

\- ¿Tienen planeado algo para hoy? – preguntó la Reina a nadie en particular.

\- Con Mérida vamos a ir a practicar espada y arco – dijo el rubio – Ustedes irán con nosotros ¿verdad? Me gustaría ver tus habilidades Elsa, después de tanto tiempo sin entrenar, ademas el entrenador tendrá ganas de verte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes de verdad usan arco y espada? – preguntó Anna incrédula pensando que era algún tipo de broma.

\- Por supuesto, el Rey Adgar prohibió el uso de armas de fuego en Noruega, por lo que las defensas son a base de arco, espada, lanza, chakram y cosas así, nada que use pólvora – instruyó la otra pelirroja – yo por ejemplo me especializo en arco y flecha, Kristoff en espada y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y Elsa, bueno, hasta donde recuerdo, Elsa era buena en todo – dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba todas las veces que intento ganarle.

\- ¿Todo? ¿Elsa sabes luchar? ¿a este entrenador te referías anoche?

\- Sí, Yo… no es para tanto, Mérida está exagerando.

\- Wow… hay tantas cosas que debo aprender de ti – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Elsa con ojos de aun más enamorada, logrando que la platinada se sumergiera en vergüenza.

\- ¿Y bien cariño? ¿iras a darle una paliza a tu hermano para que aprenda a tener la boca cerrada? – preguntó el Rey sonriendo por las actitudes infantiles de sus hijos.

\- Claro que irá su maje… digo Adgar, yo también quiero verla pateándole el trasero a Kristoff – dijo Anna logrando que todos rieran, todos menos el manifestado.

\- Estoy presente por si no lo han notado – refunfuño Kristoff.

\- Oh, lo olvidaba Mérida, cariño, posiblemente tengamos el agrado de tener a tus padres este fin de semana - comentó la Reina.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser bueno - dijo la pelirroja intentando sonar lo mas sorprendida posible.

\- Calculo que este fin de semana será muy estresante - meditó Elsa.

\- Tranquila amor, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos - apoyó el rubio a su novia.

\- No entiendo... los padres de Mérida son... ¿malos? - preguntó la otra pelirroja in entender el drama.

\- Oh no cariño - aclaró el Rey - Mérida debe estar sufriendo por los trillizos.

\- O mejor conocidos como los Trimonios - explicó Kristoff - los hermanos de Mérida son unos demonios destructores, no le hacen caso a nadie, imagínate si tienen apenas 4 años... de seguro este fin de semana será ajetreado, son expertos en hacer travesuras y Mérida es la encargada de impedirlas.

\- ¿Y cual es el motivo de la reunión, madre? - preguntó la rubia esperando obtener alguna pista que los guíe al conocimiento que ellos tenían de Anna.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no se reunía toda la familia, creemos que tal acontecimiento es digno de festejar con un baile.

\- Espera, ¿qué? ¿dijo baile? - Anna estaba empezando a sentirse aterrada.

\- Si cariño, hace muchos, muchos años que el salón de baile ha estado sin uso y esta es una buena oportunidad para quitar el polvo y darle vida como lo tuvo alguna vez.

\- Elsa - susurró bajito la pelirroja a su novia - por favor dime que yo no tengo que bailar... ¡Soy muy torpe!

\- Tonterías Anna - se adelantó a responder el Rey que la alcanzó a escuchar - algo me dice que lo tienes en la sangre - comentó Adgar, ganándose un simulado pisotón que le regaló la Reina por su descuido - quiero decir que eres una muchacha muy adorable, de seguro bailarás de maravilla, además que mi hija sabrá guiarte muy bien en la pista.

\- Tranquila pecas, con los Trimonios sueltos, ni siquiera sabremos si llegará a haber baile - acotó Mérida.

\- Aun falta que confirmen - comentó Idun - así que cuando tengamos noticias se las haremos saber.

\- Gracias madre, con su permiso, llevaré a Anna a ponerse ropaje adecuado para el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Entrena... qué? - inconscientemente, la pelirroja se agarró de la mesa para que no la muevan.

\- ¡una idea maravillosa! - celebró el Rey entusiasmado - anda niña, no seas tímida.

Finalmente Anna, sin tener nada que decir, fue dirigida por su novia a la habitación para que pudieran cambiarse de vestimenta a una más apta para entrenamiento. A Elsa le apetecía útil el que su novia aprendiera algunos movimientos de defensa personal.

()()()()()

Los cuatro tenían un traje muy similar, era negro y entallado, pero con un material flexible, tenían el brazo derecho descubierto, y de la cintura sobre el pantalón colgaba una especie de mandil que caía por un lado cubriendo desde la parte delantera de la cadera izquierda, pasando por detrás hasta un poco más allá de la columna, con un largo de más allá de la rodilla, según Elsa le explicaba a Anna, servía para ocultar los movimientos de las manos para que el adversario no adivine el próximo golpe. La única diferencia entre el traje de Kristoff y el de ellas, era que ellas tenían al descubierto el abdomen, y en particular, Mérida usaba un brazalete de cuero estilo guante en la mano derecha, que cubría los dedos medio, índice y anular para que la cuerda del arco no la lastime.

La rubia, miraba de reojos a la pelirroja sin que ésta se percate, no podía apartar la mirada de su traje, simplemente se veía fantástica, podía ver lo delineado de su cuerpo, recordaba cuando tocó por accidente el abdomen de la pelirroja en el avión, ahora estaba muy segura que Anna debía practicar algún deporte o algo, natación tal vez, ya que el brazo descubierto dejaba en evidencia sus músculos marcados, no grotescos, pero muy, muy bien definidos. Elsa no lo había notado pero ya no la miraba disimuladamente de reojos, ahora hasta tenía la boca semi abierta y para desgracia de ella, fue Mérida quien la atrapó infraganti.

\- No se te vaya a caer al piso cuñadita – dijo la pelirroja mientras le acomodaba la mandíbula a la rubia que al fin salía del trance.

\- ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas.

\- ¿alucinando por tu novia tal vez? – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo cuando se alejaba en dirección a Kristoff.

\- Hola – dijo Anna llegando al lado de Elsa

\- ¡Anna! Me asustaste

\- Lo siento, ¿Cómo me veo?

\- ¿¡Que!? no me preguntes eso por favor… - dijo la rubia avergonzada de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Por qué? Con eso no estás diciendo que me veo gorda ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? ¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no! – se apresuró a decir la pobre platinada – es solo que…

\- Te escucho, que está mal, no quiero hacer el ridículo Elsa, ¡dime de una vez porque me veo tan mal!

\- No Anna, no te ves para nada mal, todo te queda perfecto

\- Entonces ¿por qué esa cara? Es como si tuvieras atravesado algo… ¿Qué no te gusta? – dijo la pelirroja sin estar convencida.

\- Nada… es decir, todo, quiero decir, me gusta todo y si hay algún problema es que se te ve condenadamente ajustado ese traje.

\- Oh… entonces ¿por qué esa cara de espanto?

\- Porque… bueno… no puedo dejar de mirarte… y de… imaginar cosas – dijo la rubia con un color tan rojo en el rostro que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saldría vapor de sus orejas.

\- Bu… bueno, esa es mucha sinceridad… - dijo la pelirroja sin esperarse esa respuesta.

\- Lo siento… - de pronto la rubia encontró que sus botas eran muy interesantes.

\- No lo hagas – dijo la pelirroja ya recompuesta – me gusta – ahora se estaba acercando a su novia mientras levantaba las manos para sostener a la rubia por la descubierta cintura – y debo confesar que yo también pensé en algunas cosas que hacerte cuando te vi con este traje – susurró estas palabras en el oído de Elsa, para luego mirarla de frente y levantar su rostro para darle un apasionado beso mientras la apegaba con más fuerza hacia ella, en tanto atrapaba la lengua de la rubia con la suya y se separaba mordiéndole el labio de abajo. Elsa no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer por el apasionado beso recibido, definitivamente sus neuronas se habían freído.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? – pregunto la pelirroja sonriendo por ver el estado en el que había quedado su novia.

\- ¿hacer? ¿Cuándo?

\- Ahora… Elsa – dijo riendo – vinimos a un entrenamiento ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿entrenamiento? Oh ¡si, si! Correcto, jefe de armas – la rubia intentaba con todas sus fuerzas interconectar nuevamente a sus neuronas.

\- Intenta trabajar un poco más la idea de lo que me quieres decir Elsa, porque aún es inteligible – se burló la pelirroja.

\- Cl… claro. Estamos esperando a Brom, nuestro jefe de armas.

\- Oh, ok, y ¿que se supone que haremos?

\- Practicar con algunas armas supongo, a ti probablemente te enseñe las cosas básicas primero.

\- Pero Elsa, yo no sé ni sostener un martillo.

\- Relájate, será divertido, deja que te muestre las armas que tenemos a disposición – dijo la rubia, ya haciendo sinapsis correctamente.

Se entretuvieron revisando el recinto. Se encontraban en una de las tantas terrazas del castillo, ésta acondicionada para entrenamiento, tenía altas murallas y varios tipos de armas en los muros, desde hondas hasta látigos, sacos de arena, figuras simulando medio cuerpo humano con círculos marcados en el centro de la cabeza y en el corazón para hacer de blanco.

Anna estaba particularmente entretenida viendo una espada demasiado elegante para el propósito por el cual fue hecha, con una escritura fina y alargada recorriendo toda la hoja, no conocía el idioma, pero sentía que esa espada tenía una fuerza especial. Elsa vio el interés que tenía su novia por el arma y la descolgó del soporte, sosteniéndola de la hoja, le ofreció la empuñadura azul oscuro con una hermosa terminación de pequeños diamantes.

\- ¿qué? Oh no...no, no, no... - decía mientras agitaba las manos entre la espada y ella - soy Anna ¿recuerdas? Puedo matar a alguien si esa cosa llega a mis manos... de hecho, no soy Anna, soy Anna Torpeza Summers, mas torpeza que Anna y Summers, de hecho creo que por si sola es ya más de la mit...

\- ya entendí el punto - dijo la rubia después de cortar las divagaciones de su novia con un preciso beso en los labios - no pasará nada, anda, sé que quieres tomarla

\- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Kristoff que se había acercado junto con Mérida al notar el pequeño alboroto que se había armado entre las dos chicas.

\- Yo te digo lo que pasa - soltó Anna aun mirando entre embelesada y temerosa el arma que aún le ofrecía su novia - tu hermana quiere que mate a alguien.

\- ¿Qué? - dijeron los tres a coro.

\- Eso, Elsa quiere que sostenga un arma ¡y solo los dioses saben qué catástrofes sería capaz de realizar con solo tomar la espada! Y eso que la mitad de las probabilidades son que me autoconvierta en anticucho... ¡no, no! Armas peligrosas lejos de mi... - cuando terminó de expresar su idea, se percató de la cara que tenían sus amigos, era una mezcla entre cejas levantadas y cabezas medio giradas como un gato intentando entender cuando un humano le habla - ¡oh vamos! Es en serio, no me miren así, una vez le partí la cabeza a un chico ¡con un palo de escoba! Aunque bueno, se lo merecía… pero yo no quise hacerlo, fue un acto reflejo que claro, me costó una semana de suspensión en el colegio…

\- Puedes tomar esa espada – dijo desde la puerta de entrada un hombre de cabello entrecano – después de todo, la enviaron explícitamente para la invitada de la Princesa Elsa, debo suponer que eres tú.

\- ¡Brom! – dijo Elsa muy alegre mientras avanzaba con paso rápido hacia el hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Hola Elsa, tantos años, me alegra que finalmente hayas vuelto – dijo el hombre sonriendo cariñosamente – espero que no hayas dejado de lado tu entrenamiento.

\- Por supuesto que no Brom, estoy orgullosa de Arendelle y su legado.

\- ¿Legado? No sé por qué siento que estoy viviendo 100 años en el pasado… no entiendo nada… - dijo Anna confundida.

\- Si, ¿verdad? Es hermoso estar en Arendelle – le respondió la otra pelirroja.

\- Espera… ¿lo dije en voz alta?

\- Si (risa) si quieres te explico a lo que se refiere Elsa con el legado de nuestra ascendencia – le dijo Kristoff.

\- No – los atajó Brom

\- ¿No? – preguntaron todos girándose hacia su entrenador.

\- No me malinterpreten, yo le explicare a la señorita...

\- Anna, solo Anna por favor – completó la aludida.

\- A Anna y de paso a ustedes varias cosas, primero, he llegado esta mañana del Valle de las Rocas, Gran Pabbie necesitaba entrevistarse conmigo para darles un mensaje, pero antes aclararé tu duda Anna. Arendelle, asi como DunBrosh y otras antiguas familias hace muchos años atrás fueron bendecidas por los dioses para salvar lo que pudiesen rescatar de este mundo durante la última batalla, el Ragnarok, ¿has escuchado hablar de esto?

\- Mmm… me suena a una historia que escuchaba cuando era bebe, pero lo siento, no lo recuerdo, de hecho solo es una sensación… me parece familiar – dijo Anna intentando recordar.

\- Elsa, veamos que tal tus clases, ¿podrías explicarle a Anna que fue el Ragnarok?

\- Fue una lucha que abarcó todo el universo, entre dioses y monstruos de… de hielo, liderados por Odin y Loki respectivamente, fue una batalla tan cruel y devastadora que tenía como única premonición, la muerte de todo cuanto exista en el universo, el fin del mundo. Al final de la batalla, con su ultimo martillazo, Thor hizo saltar chispas de fuego mezcladas con hielo del campo, éstas llegaron a nuestro mundo cuando acá se libraba la batalla de la Era Oscura, todos los mundos estaban en colapso como consecuencia del Ragnarok, pero esta lluvia de poderes cayó como bendición para los humanos entregándole a los puros de corazón, una fuerza especial, un poder para proteger a su amado hogar. Storm Arendelle y Bonfire Dunbrosh son algunos de los guerreros tocados por el amor de Thor, Héroes que salvaron el mundo tras la muerte de los dioses.

\- Muy bien Elsa, me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado, ahora Mérida, tu turno ¿puedes contarle a Anna que ocurrió con esta bendición para los descendientes de Storm y Bonfire?

\- Nacieron con la responsabilidad de mantener el mundo en orden y protegerlo de todo peligro que quiera acabar con él, todos los descendientes tenemos una habilidad de batalla innata y algunos logran alcanzar el máximo poder entregado por Thor, la habilidad de helar o calcinar al enemigo.

\- Excelente, ahora Kristoff ¿Qué me puedes decir de Varm Isbit?

\- ¿Varm Isbit?... significa "hielo cálido" es una gran espada que se creó cuando Thor derramó su última lágrima, ésta cayó en alguna parte de nuestro mundo, se dice que tiene la capacidad de sacar el mejor potencial del que la posea, aunque claro, nunca se ha encontrado.

\- Hasta ahora – dijo calmadamente el entrenador.

\- Por supuesto, hasta aho… ¿Qué? – dijo el rubio cuando comprendió lo que aquel hombre había dicho.

\- Si, ese es el motivo por el que Gran Pabbie me llamó, encontró la espada y eso no es todo, si miran el soporte de donde Elsa tomo la espada hace un momento, verán que hay dos de ellas, un arco y un báculo, la que le estabas ofreciendo a Anna, precisamente es para ella.

\- Espera ¿Qué? – dijo la pelirroja que aún estaba absorbiendo toda esa historia tan irreal – estas bromeando ¿verdad? Elsa dime que está bromeando… - buscó ayuda en su novia, pero al parecer la vio tan perpleja como lo estaba ella.

\- No es una broma muchacha, el que hayas venido no es una coincidencia y solo se me permite decir que eres descendiente de alguna familia bendecida por algún Héroe de la Era Oscura, Gran Pabbie no explica mucho en realidad, solo soy su mensajero.

\- ¿Qué hay de la espada? – preguntó Mérida, tan confusa como el resto.

\- Claro, la espada, la fundieron para crear cuatro armas dignas de guerreros, la espada de Anna, se llama Glamdring – se acercó al arma y se la tendió a la pelirroja que estaba tan sorprendida que solo atino con estirar la mano, al momento de hacerlo, la hoja tomó un brillo índigo celestial que de a poco se fue opacando – El arma te ha reconocido, es tuya Anna, no dudes de eso. Glamdring es gemela de Orcrist, forjadas bajo el mismo fuego, la cual es para ti, Elsa – dijo dándole a ésta una espada de un hermoso mango entre rojizo y naranjo, al igual que la otra, tenía hermosos trazos a lo largo de la hoja, tenía filo por un solo lado lo que le daba aún más entereza, esta vez, la hoja tomó un brillo similar al que da el sol con sus primeros rayos del amanecer – ahora, este arco es Taulmaril, para ti Mérida – La pelirroja miraba anonadada la belleza del arma, con curvas y puntas del metal que recubrían el cuerpo, la cuerda era de metal trenzado, todo esto tomó el mismo brillo que la espada de Elsa – y para finalizar, Kristoff, eres el protector, por lo que se te há concedido a GullVern – era un báculo que le llegaba a la altura de los ojos, a lo largo de todo éste se encontraba ese delicioso metal entrelazándolo para culminar en una esfera de cristal protegida por una preciosa enramada del mismo metal, ésta tomó el brillo celestial que había visto en la espada de Anna – muy bien, quiero que se acostumbren a su nueva arma, Anna tu ven conmigo, quiero orientarte en el manejo de espada.

\- Pero… no entiendo… - dijo la pelirroja más para ella que para el resto.

\- Lo sé, existe un gran misterio entre ustedes y me refiero a los cuatro, mi único consejo para que encuentren el camino es que no se den por vencidos, manténganse unidos, se avecinan malos tiempos, Gran Pabbie dice que las estrellas no hablan de nada bueno, pero siempre hay una luz de esperanza, o una última lagrima… ahora lo único que necesito de ustedes en que vengan en las mañanas para que practiquen con sus armas, recuerden que ustedes no las eligieron, ellas lo hicieron y tiene que convertirse en una extensión de su cuerpo, vamos Anna, a practicar.

\- Anda, no te va a hacer mal aprender algo para protegerte – le dijo la platinada a su novia para hacerla volver de las nubes – va a ser divertido, tal vez hasta puedas ganarme algún día – terminó sonriendo para ocultar su propio nerviosismo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba con Kristoff y Mérida al otro lado del salón.

\- Muy bien Anna, quiero que tomes la espada envolviendo completamente el mango con la palma de tu mano, quiero que sientas la empuñadura en toda su extensión, el secreto está en buscar la conexión con la esencia del arma ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ok… - dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido en busca de concentración – lo siento señor…

\- Brom, dime Brom.

\- Lo siento Brom, pero esto no es para mí, es decir, ¿Cómo puedo creer en todo lo que dijiste? Quizás si existió todo eso, pero te has detenido a pensar por un segundo las posibilidades que existen de que un simple humano sepa luchar sin haber entrenado antes ¿solo porque una leyenda lo dice?, no te ofendas, pero para mí suena a locura.

\- Tienes razón Anna, un simple humano no podría… pero uno bendecido por los dioses es otra cosa.

\- ¡pero eso lo hace sonar aún más loco! Los dioses existen nada más porque nosotros necesitamos creer en que existe una fuerza superior que vela por nosotros… los dioses no existen tangiblemente… mucho menos sus bendiciones.

\- Hablas de dioses, según tengo entendido, toda tu vida has crecido en Francia, ¿me equivoco?

\- Se podría decir que si... ¿qué con eso?

\- Francia es un país donde el catolicismo está en más del 90% de la población, donde para ellos existe un único Dios, hablar de dioses es blasfemia, aun así, tu conjuras en nombre de los dioses, agradeces a los dioses y maldices a los dioses, todo esto de manera natural ¿no es así?

\- Si, pero...

\- ¿Tienes alguna explicación lógica de eso?

\- No, pero...

\- Yo la tengo, está en ti, la verdad, la fuerza de tu legado vive en ti sin que tú lo sepas, solo falta que tú creas en ti.

\- Pero... soy muy torpe, si llego a golpear a alguien, de seguro será por accidente, no hay nada especial en mi Brom, soy la persona más ordinaria del mundo.

\- Deja que te cuente algo… - dijo el entrenador meditando como relatar una historia que él era uno de los pocos que la recordaba – Cuando Elsa tenía solo cuatro años de edad, se escapó del castillo y sin avisar a nadie, partió rumbo a los muelles, había escuchado escondida tras una puerta que ese día llegaba la Familia Real DunBrosh.

\- ¿Los padres de Mérida?

\- Si, correcto, ellos junto con Mérida y con… Annabeth… su hija menor…

\- ¿Mérida tiene una hermana?

\- Bueno… ya no… murió cuando cumplió cinco años de edad, fue una tragedia tan grande que acarreó un inmenso dolor, tanto que hasta pronunciar su nombre fue prohibido, más se conoció como la Princesa perdida, con el tiempo, no se volvió a hablar de ella, se convirtió inconscientemente en un tema tabú, Mérida, Elsa y Kristoff fueron los que más sintieron su pérdida, se criaron prácticamente juntos y se cree que sus propias mentes bloquearon gran parte del tiempo compartido con Annabeth para protegerse del dolor.

\- Que… triste…

\- Sí, mucho… pero eso no era lo que quería contarte.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ese día, Elsa corrió a los muelles y cuando iba llegando vio como un hombre encapuchado sostenía a Mérida de tan solo seis años de edad, mientras que Annabeth estaba inconsciente en el piso por un golpe en la cabeza, Elsa no pensó, solo corrió cogiendo un trozo de madera en el camino y aún con sus cuatro añitos le dio la paliza de su vida a ese bandido, el que al final salió huyendo.

\- Wow… eso es increíble…

\- Y eso no es todo, Elsa, tomó a la pequeña Annabeth de 4 años en brazos y luego de decirle a Mérida que la siga y que no se aleje, se dirigió de vuelta al castillo, todo el camino a pie con la Princesita en brazos… ahora dime, si esa fuerza, ese poder no es una bendición de los dioses… ¿Cómo logró Elsa hacer todo eso? Y ella no es la única, Mérida y Kristoff también tienen historias de pequeños, pero supuse que ésta te iba a interesar más – dijo el hombre sonriendo cariñosamente – Además es un lindo recuerdo que Elsa no te contará jamás.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no creo que lo recuerde, nada relacionado a Annabeth está muy claro para ellos, sus recuerdos han sido tergiversados o borrados de sus mentes, yo sé esa historia porque la presencié.

\- Aun asi, si existe una bendición, no estoy diciendo que lo crea, pero si existe, entiendo totalmente porque la tendría Elsa, Mérida y Kristoff… son perfectos, son únicos… no me puedes poner en la misma categoría que ellos… es decir, soy solo una chica que nunca tuvo la valentía de defenderse de las burlas en el colegio, vencida por el miedo a que me castiguen en el orfanato encerrándome en ese cuarto oscuro, húmedo y lleno de ratas… no soy nadie Brom, te equivocaste conmigo… soy solo Anna.

\- Está bien _Solo Anna,_ haremos un trato, entrenemos solo esta vez, deja que te enseñe algunas cosas básicas, si al final de la práctica no logré demostrar que tienes habilidades propias de la bendición de los dioses, dejaré de insistir.

\- Perderás tu tiempo.

\- El tiempo solo se pierde cuando no se hace nada – dijo el hombre sonriendo - ¿tenemos un trato?

\- Está bien, lo tenemos, pero ya estas advertido de mi torpeza.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, Brom le enseñaba a la pelirroja como mover la espada para atacar y para bloquear golpes, a esquivar y a leer los futuros movimientos del contrincante, pero al final los resultados eran principalmente con la espada en el suelo y cuando éste no era el caso, se debía a que la que ocupaba el suelo era Anna.

Brom le dio un descanso a la pobre pelirroja que se fue a sentar a las gradas mientras el entrenador se dirigía dónde estaban sus otros aprendices.

\- ¿Cómo van?

\- Este báculo es magnífico Brom… aun no me lo creo – dijo el rubio feliz.

\- Recuerden que no es solo un arma, cuando la tomaron por primera vez, surgió una conexión con ustedes.

\- Es increíble, gracias Brom – dijo Mérida alegre.

\- No me lo agradezcan a mí, el que orquestó todo esto fue Pabbie… Elsa, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto el entrenador al ver a la rubia muy pensativa.

\- Yo, creo que estoy preocupada por Anna, es decir, vino a acompañarme, a conocer a mi familia y resultó enredada en todo este misticismo… nosotros crecimos así, pero ella no conocía nada de esto… tengo miedo a como lo vaya a tomar.

\- Lo tomará bien, ya se acostumbrará – dijo Kristoff animando a su hermana.

\- Tranquila Elsa, desde que la vi supe que tenía una fuerza especial, estará bien, además nosotros la cuidaremos – apoyo la otra pelirroja.

\- Necesito que hagan algo más – los interrumpió el entrenador

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- No tengo dudas con respecto a Anna, ella tiene las mismas capacidades de ustedes, pero necesito demostrárselo para que empiece a creer. Pabbie me pidió que los preparara a los cuatro lo más rápido posible, no me dijo nada más, solo que cuando estén listos, deberán ir con premura a visitarlo, pero si no logro que Anna acepte su ascendencia, estaremos en un gran problema.

\- Aggh… no debí haberla traído – se reprendió la rubia.

\- No Elsa, gracias a los dioses que la trajiste, por lo que me dijo Pabbie, ustedes cuatro son la pieza crucial para un rompecabezas que empezó a armarse hace años, no se más, si quieren aclarar las cosas necesitan estar listos para visitar el Valle de las Rocas, pero para eso, debemos hacer algo antes.

\- Anna – dijo Mérida comprendiendo lo que quería Brom.

\- Tengo un plan para despertar su fuerza, necesitamos llevarla a la desesperación, no es un método delicado, pero es el que siempre funciona, ¿Elsa? Tengo entendido que ella es tu novia ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué?... oh… si entrenador… - dijo sonrojada la peliplateada.

\- Pues, te felicito, me siento muy orgulloso de ti Elsa.

\- Gracias…

\- Bueno, el que Anna sea tu novia, hará las cosas más fáciles, aunque a ti puede que te duela un poco.

\- Ddoler? – pregunto la rubia desconcertada.

\- Si, propongo que Anna luche cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kristoff y Mérida, al mismo tiempo, mientras tanto, tú estarás atada en el Rack.

\- ¡¿El Rack?! – preguntaron los tres con cara de espanto.

\- Así es, cuanto más demore Anna en vencer a sus oponentes, más te dolerá, será presión suficiente para que Anna deje actuar a sus instintos por si solos.

\- ¿Pero y si no lo hace? – pregunto Kristoff preocupado por su hermana.

\- Lo hará, entonces ¿están dispuestos a ayudarme?

\- … - luego de mirarse los tres, finalmente decidieron – si entrenador.

Mientras Anna intentaba defenderse de un inerte muñeco de prueba que increíblemente estaba intentando matarla aun sin moverse, los demás estaban preparando todo. Recostaron a Elsa en un soporte de madera y amarraron cada extremidad a un sujetador que iba conectado a un sistema de engranajes que poco a poco irían tirando de las cuerdas, el Rack fue una máquina de tortura medieval donde en esos casos si la víctima no hablaba, las poleas terminaban por dislocarle todas las articulaciones.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, Elsa le dijo a Brom que no se detenga por nada, que confiaba en Anna, acto seguido, el entrenador fue en busca de la pelirroja para explicarle el reto que tendría que enfrentar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿están dementes? ¡Elsa como te prestaste para esto! – Anna simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tranquila Anna, lo harás bien, confío en ti – calmó la rubia a su novia.

\- Me niego a hacer esto – dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

\- En ese caso, peor para tu novia – dijo el entrenador mientras movía una palanca haciendo que los engranajes lentamente comenzaran a tensar las cuerdas.

\- ¡No! Espera… - dijo Anna al borde de los nervios queriendo alcanzar a Elsa, pero Kristoff y Mérida se interpusieron haciéndola retroceder.

\- ¡Brom! ¡esto es una locura!

\- Pelea Anna, enfócate en tu objetivo, debes salvar a Elsa.

Aun sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Anna intentó hablar con Kristoff y Mérida que se acercaban a ella en posición de ataque, pero no hubo caso, de suerte logró esquivar un puñetazo de Kristoff dirigido a su estómago, pero no alcanzó a ver el pie que le ponía la otra pelirroja para que ésta tropezara, Anna se levantó rápidamente al tiempo que escuchó el primer gemido de dolor de su novia, intentó correr hacia ella, pero Kristoff la tomó del brazo tirándola hacia atrás donde terminó nuevamente en el piso, le corrían lagrimas por el rostro, Anna no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera atinaba a pararse, pero los engranajes no se detenían y ahora habían conseguido un grito de dolor que envió un escalofrío a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja consiguiendo que se levante de donde estaba, pero algo había cambiado en su mirada, ya no estaba llorando, miraba sin expresión, y comenzó a avanzar con paso firme, Kristoff le envió de nuevo un golpe al estómago, pero Anna simplemente se puso de lado sosteniendo con la mano derecha el brazo estirado del rubio, mientras ella giraba en sus talones para plantar un codazo con el brazo izquierdo en la espalda del rubio que fue a parar al piso tres metros más adelante, Anna no pensaba, solo dejaba que su cuerpo actuara, cada grito o gemido de dolor de Elsa le aumentaban la fuerza interior, solo necesitó mirar de reojos a Mérida para saber que le dirigía una patada al rostro, Anna simplemente puso su antebrazo para frenar el golpe y con un movimiento rápido de muñeca tomó la pierna levantada de la otra pelirroja mientras con la otra mano le daba un certero golpe en el estómago, dejando a Mérida sin aire y tirada en el piso a sus pies, llegó al frente de Brom que la miraba atónito mientras ella le ordenó con una voz de seguridad que nadie podría negarse – Libérala.

Luego que Brom subiera la palanca, Anna se apresuró a soltar las ataduras de las extremidades de Elsa, ayudándola a que tome asiento y luego de asegurarse de que estaba bien, que nada le había pasado, simplemente todo se nubló y la pelirroja cayó desmayada justo a tiempo para que Kristoff la alcance a sujetar antes de que se golpee la cabeza en el suelo.

Elsa se apresuró donde Anna para intentar despertarla, pero la pelirroja no lo hacía, finalmente Brom le puso una mano en el hombro a la rubia para calmarla.

\- Tranquila, sabes que es normal, todos se desmayaron la primera vez – dijo el entrenador

\- Pero yo no…

\- Eso es porque eras muy pequeña para recordarlo, de todos los que he entrenado, fuiste la que más joven en liberar tus poderes, pero también te desmayaste Elsa, tranquila, ya despertará

\- Ya… - dijo la rubia semi convencida.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Brom al trío.

\- Yo estoy un poco adolorido pero nada grave – dijo Kristoff.

\- Lo mismo yo, pero al menos fue por el Rack, no por la paliza que les dieron – se rió Elsa

\- Ni que lo digas – concordó Mérida que estaba arrodillada al lado de Anna – tiene más fuerza que nosotros… después de lo que vi se me hace difícil decidir quién ganaría entre ustedes dos – dijo apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza a Elsa y Anna.

\- Concuerdo con Mérida, sería interesante verlas en un enfrentamiento, de seguro también te patearía el trasero – apoyó el entrenador.

\- ¿A quién tengo que patearle el trasero? – dijo Anna aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Anna! ¿estás bien? – dijo Elsa ya más tranquila.

\- Creo que sí, aunque estoy algo mareada.

\- Es normal, ya va a pasar – dijo Kristoff con un tono alegre.

\- Espero que seas de palabra Anna, recuerda que teníamos un trato.

\- ¿Qué trato? – preguntó Elsa.

\- Si, si, le prometí a Brom que si me demostraba todo lo que había dicho, seguiría entrenando con ustedes todos los días… pero realmente necesito que alguien me explique cómo fue posible todo eso… - dijo Anna incorporándose con ayuda de los demás.

\- Bueno, eres una descendiente de algún Héroe, esa fuerza está en tu sangre.

\- ¿Pero de quién? No conocí a mis padres.

\- Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte en eso, esa información no la tengo – dijo Brom excusándose – si me permites que te dé un consejo, averigua quien eres primero, después preocúpate por saber quién fuiste.

\- Te ayudaremos en todo Anna – dijo Mérida también muy alegre – eres una de nosotros ahora, seremos un gran equipo, solo espero que no vuelvas a golpearme así – dijo bromeando.

\- Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, descuida, así como podemos dar fuertes golpes, también podemos recibirlos – dijo sonriendo.

\- Elsa ¿Tú cómo estás? – dijo la pelirroja girando para quedar frente a su novia.

\- Bien – dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente – algo adolorida, pero como dijo Mer, ya pasará.

\- Lamento haber demorado tanto en liberarte… - dijo Anna algo apenada.

\- Ey – dijo la rubia levantando el rostro de su novia con sus manos - lo hiciste perfecto, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, estas tomando muy bien todo esto y créeme que me relaja bastante… ya te imaginaba arrancando de nosotros creyéndonos dementes – dijo mientras le sonreía amorosamente a la pelirroja.

\- Te dije que jamás me iría de tu lado – dijo la pelirroja dándole un rápido beso a su novia – además el único que me pareció demente fue Brom.

\- Bueno, si, todos tenemos nuestras dudas con respecto a su cordura – apoyó la rubia – ¿verdad chicos? – dijo dirigiéndose a Kristoff y Mérida.

\- Totalmente – coincidieron ambos.

\- Estoy justo al lado de ustedes… ¿un poco de respeto es mucho pedir? – dijo el entrenador fingiéndose dolido pero internamente alegre porque todo estaba saliendo bien.

()()()()()

En otro lugar, un muchacho pelirrojo estaba arrodillado frente a su maestro que estaba sentado en un trono de piedra.

\- Hans, tengo una misión para ti – dijo el hombre cubierto por una capa oscura.

\- Lo que usted ordene, maestro.

\- Irás a Arendelle y me traerás a la invitada de la Princesa Elsa, su nombre es Anna, la necesito con vida.

\- ¿Para qué la necesitas maestro?

\- ¡¿Estas cuestionándome?!

\- ¡No! Lo siento.

\- Acércate Hans.

\- … - el joven se levantó y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al frente del escalofriante hombre, no levantó la vista, le aterraba ver esos orbes brillando en la oscuridad.

\- No vuelvas a cuestionar mis acciones – dijo el hombre calmadamente mientras se ponía de pié frente a Hans y con una mano seca y espectral tomaba al muchacho por el cuello, sin el mínimo esfuerzo lo levantaba del suelo - ¿te ha quedado claro?

\- S…i maa.. estro.. – intento gesticular el pelirrojo mientras trataba de conseguir aire para respirar.

\- ¡MAS FUERTE!

\- ¡SI MAESTRO! – soltó con temor para dar paso a una tos incontrolable luego de que ese hombre lo arroje más allá de las escaleras.

\- No falles Hans. ¡LARGO! – gritó el tenebroso ser, disfrutando de su poder mientras veía al pelirrojo salir corriendo – Jack, sabes que no te puedes esconder de mí, es de mala educación espiar tras las paredes.

\- Lo siento, maestro – dijo el peliblanco saliendo detrás de un gran pilar a un lado del salón.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

\- Maestro, ¿Por qué no me envió a mí? Sabe que Hans es un debilucho… yo podría…

\- ¿Acaso no viste que pasa cuando cuestionan mis acciones, Jack? ¿no aprendiste nada?

\- Pe… perdone mi estupidez maestro, no se volverá a repetir.

\- Más vale que así sea, Jack, siempre has sido el mejor aprendiz, leal y obediente, nunca has dudado, es por eso que necesito que esto lo haga Hans, sé que lo habrías hecho mejor, pero necesito saber hasta qué punto Hans respeta mis órdenes.

\- El aprenderá, maestro – Jack simplemente no podía evitar sentir cariño por Hans, a pesar de todo, crecieron juntos.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito que lo sigas, mantente al margen de sus acciones, sigue siendo SU misión, la tuya será traerlo a salvo si algo llegase a salir mal, por nada del mundo ¿me escuchas? Por nada del mundo deben tomarlo prisionero.

\- Si maestro, comprendo.

\- Ahora ve.

()()()()()

 **Hola! lamento la tardanza, por inconvenientes personales, ayer se me hizo imposible actualizar.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, hubo un pequeño cambio en la temática de la historia así que me gustaría ver sus comentarios para saber que les parece.**

 **Saludos y ojalá estén pasando un buen finde.**

 **Hasta el próximo sábado =)**


	9. When ice melts fire

Capítulo 9 – When ice melts fire

Si quieres a alguien, solo díselo, el tiempo vuela, la vida es corta y el mañana quizás no llegará jamás.

()()()()()

Luego del almuerzo, el Rey había confirmado que el viernes en la noche llegarían los padres de Mérida, esta noticia terminó de angustiar a la pelirroja, ya era seguro que los Trimonios quedarían a su cuidado y buen comportamiento en cuanto pisaran Arendelle.

Anna y Elsa habían pasado buen rato recorriendo los alrededores del castillo, a Anna simplemente le encantaba todo lo que veía, el jardín, miradores con vista al fiordo, la laguna, los establos, de hecho ahora se encontraban ahí, preparando dos caballos para que Anna aprendiera a cabalgar, Elsa le dijo a los mozos que ellas ensillarían a los caballos, quería que su pelirroja aprenda todo el arte de montar.

Luego de unos cuantos forcejeos para ajustar la silla y pucheros para que Elsa lo termine haciendo, finalmente estaban listas, incluso ambas llevaban traje de montar, pantalones ajustados, cazadora y botas de cuero labrado que llegaban un palmo por debajo de la rodilla, el traje de Elsa era Azul oscuro con detalles blancos y el de su novia era color Bordó con detalles negros, se veían fantásticas.

Anna llevaba tirando de las riendas a un hermoso corcel blanco con la crin intercalada de blanco y negro, como el teclado de un piano, al lado de ella iba Elsa, la que al darse cuenta que su caballo no la seguía, se giró para llamarlo y reprenderlo por holgazán, a lo que Maximus bufó mientras se acercaba a la rubia, cuando llegó, dio un rápido giro de cabeza y cuello para que toda la tusa caiga sobre la cara de Elsa.

\- ¡Max! No hagas eso – dijo la rubia mientras el caballo soltaba un relincho que fácilmente podía interpretarse como una risa.

\- ¿De verdad ustedes hablan con su caballo? – preguntó la pelirroja que miraba entretenida la escena.

\- Si, en realidad no es hablar, no es que seamos la familia perdida del Dr. Dolittle – dijo riendo

\- ¿Ah no?

\- Anna, no seas ridícula… esa es una película… F-I-C-C-I-O-N – deletreó lento y modulado

\- ¡Elsa! No soy tonta, ya entendí… aunque acá todo me parece posible…

\- Bueno, este no es el caso, es más como que ellos nos entienden y nosotros sus gestos, Brom dice que es un lazo que tenemos con la naturaleza por ser… bueno, ya sabes.

\- Claro… la verdad es que todavía me cuesta creerlo…

\- Me imagino, Anna… si… si quieres volver a París, te prometo que lo aceptaré sin problemas, sé que todo esto ha sido muy raro para ti, de verdad que nunca pensé meterte en esta locura… yo… lo siento.

\- No Elsa, te equivocas, para mí no es una locura, es estrambótico, pero enserio, me alegra mucho haber venido, siempre he crecido con el vacío de no saber quién soy y al fin ha aparecido una pista de mi vida pasada, sé que no es el tipo de pista mas común del mundo, pero es más de lo que he tenido toda mi vida y todo gracias a ti – dijo la pelirroja mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de su novia y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Luego de caminar unos minutos más, llegaron a una pequeña pradera despejada donde Elsa le enseñó a su novia a montar y dirigir a su caballo, todo de manera teórica. La rubia tranquilizó los nervios de la pelirroja contándole que ese caballo era la yegua más dócil que tenían, de hecho, ella la vio nacer el último verano que estuvo en Arendelle y le había puesto de nombre Kiara.

\- Kiara... me gusta el nombre, ¿a ti también te gusta tu nombre pequeña? - le preguntó a su corcel, a lo que la yegua movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo varias veces mientras relinchaba alegremente - ¡wow! ¡Elsa! ¡a mí también me responde!

\- Te dije que era un agregado de nuestra herencia, pecosa - respondió la rubia sonriéndole tiernamente a su novia.

\- Genial, ¿y como sabes que es la más dócil?

\- Porque cuando me fui ese verano le pedí a Tanis explícitamente que la entrenara, si entre los caballos existiera jerarquía, ella sería una princesa.

\- ¿Quien es Tanis? ¿y por qué tan "explicita" tu petición hacia él? - se quejó la pelirroja con un leve tono aireado.

\- ¿Estas celosa, princesa? - a la rubia le causó mucha gracia ver la pequeña arruga que se formó entre las cejas de su novia.

\- No...

\- Anna...

\- ¡Elsa, no!

\- Ajam...

\- ¡Ya! deja de mirarme así... puede que... solo un pelín... - aceptó la pelirroja haciendo un puchero.

\- Eres tan linda... Tanis es el Caballerizo Mayor al servicio de la familia Real de Arendelle, para nosotros, los caballos son esenciales, antes de aprender a caminar ya nos enseñaban a manejar nuestros propios ponys.

\- ¿Como los de My little pony?

\- Estoy bastante segura que ninguno era de color rosado o celeste, ni mucho menos tenían cuerno o alas Anna... ¿puedes dejar de comparar todo lo que te cuento con historias ficticias? - preguntó la rubia divertida por la gran creatividad de la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento - dijo Anna con una risa avergonzada - ya sabes que mi cerebro habla por si solo.

\- Como te decía... mi padre se preocupó de buscar al mejor domador y entrenador de caballos de toda Noruega para que se encargue de nuestros animales, me atrevería a decir que Tanis es el mejor de todo el mundo en este trabajo.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿y se puede saber por qué?

\- Porque... - comenzó la rubia al tiempo que presionaba con su pulgar la arruga que nuevamente se había formado entre las cejas de su novia - ... Tanis es el último descendiente conocido de Elfos.

\- Espera ¿Qué?... ¿estamos hablando de Elfos estilo Légolas o estilo Dobby?

\- Anna... ¿de nuevo con las películas? - dijo la rubia riendo con ganas.

\- ¡Lo sé! lo siento, pero no me quedan muchas alternativas de donde citar algo si me hablas de Elfos como si nada, Elsa - se quejó la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, si lo pones así, digamos que más al estilo Légolas, Tanis es un semielfo, o semihumano, depende como quieras verlo, su padre fue el último Elfo con vida, un gran arquero, murió en manos de un descendiente que se desvió del camino, pero esa es otra historia que te contare otro día, hoy estamos acá para enseñarte a cabalgar.

\- Espera, aun no me dices que tiene que ver Tanis con los caballos y ¿por qué dices que fue su padre el último Elfo? ¿qué pasó con los otros? - _"me escucho tan loca cuando digo estas cosas en voz alta..."_

\- La mayoría de los Elfos murieron en la Era Oscura, así que quedaban muy pocos cuando ocurrió el levantamiento de los descendientes descarriados, y el motivo del porque confío plenamente en que Kiara no te va a tirar de la silla, es porque Tanis al ser en parte Elfo, puede conectarse con cualquier ser vivo en un enlace muy lejano al que nuestra humanidad nos permitiría, aun con nuestro legado, nuestra facultad de interpretar las demandas de algunos animales, es un ápice de lo que podían hacer los Elfos, Tanis no solo pudo enseñarle a Kiara el aprender a identificar los movimientos de su rienda, Kiara, dentro de su cuadrante animal, aprendió a amar, a respetar, a superar miedos, todo en un nivel mucho más allá que un caballo corriente. Lo mismo ha hecho con todos nuestros caballos, pero le pedí especial atención a Kiara porque quedó sola a penas nacer, su madre, Waira, una yegua impresionante como los vientos feroces, a lo que hace alusión su nombre, murió sin remedio esa misma noche por un incendio en las caballerizas, alcanzamos a rescatar a Kiara que estaba horrorizada detrás de su madre en una esquina, tal parece ser que Waira se sacrificó para cubrir con su cuerpo a su pequeña potranca.

\- Es... hermoso... y triste... - meditó la pelirroja las palabras de su novia mientras le acariciaba el brioso cuello a la yegua frente a ella, empatizando la soledad de Kiara con la suya propia mientras creció sola en un orfanato - Elsa, creo que estoy lista.

\- Perfecto princesa, sube entonces.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- ¿Qué pasa Anna?

\- Gracias... por traerme a tu vida... - dijo la pelirroja mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia.

Ya con más confianza, Elsa se montó en Maximus y Anna en Kiara para que recorrieran los alrededores.

\- La verdad es que es agradable, me gusta la sensación – le comentó la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, después de que descubrimos tu ascendencia, Anna, no es de extrañar que también esto te sea natural.

\- Tienes razón, aunque me cuesta confiar en mis instintos, siempre me consideré la persona más torpe del planeta – dijo avergonzada.

\- Todos pasamos por eso, papá me explicó una vez, que eso ocurre cuando aún no nos hemos conciliado con nuestro legado, es como la descoordinación de nuestra esencia humana con nuestra alma guerrera.

\- Me cuesta imaginarte torpe Elsa, o a cualquiera de ustedes en realidad.

\- Bueno, mamá me ha contado que creció con dos pies izquierdos hasta los diez años, cuando nació su fuerza.

\- Espera ¿qué?... ¿ella también es descendiente de Héroes? – dijo sorprendida – quiero decir que es tan grácil y delicada para todo que me cuesta imaginarla en una pelea… aunque eso explicaría su porte elegante casi angelical... aun así… ¿guerrera?

\- No tienes idea, ella es descendiente de Flint Fireforge, un hombre con una fuerza descomunal, es mejor que nunca te enfrentes a ella, mamá ganó muchos torneos en su juventud.

\- ¿Torneos?

\- Sí, todos los veranos se celebra una competición, se llama Torneo de Héroes, vienen descendientes de todo el mundo, hay combates individuales y en equipo, es alucinante verlo, son batallas épicas.

\- ¿Hay muchas familias así?

\- Si, bastantes.

\- ¿y este año también se hará?

\- Si, por supuesto, estaremos acá para verlo y no me extrañaría que Brom nos haga participar.

\- ¿crees… crees que mi familia venga? Tal vez alguien me reconocerá… tal vez… tal vez me han estado buscando…

\- Puede ser, te ayudaré en lo que pueda Anna, encontraremos a tus padres, lo prometo.

\- Gracias Elsa… espera – la pelirroja detuvo su caballo recién procesando algo – ¿dijiste que nosotros participaremos?

\- Sí, hay una gran probabilidad que suceda, si a Brom se le mete en la cabeza no tendremos escapatoria, ya viste que es capaz de todo para convencernos y la verdad que en el futuro cercano no tengo ninguna intención de volver al Rack…

\- Ni que lo digas… - dijo la pelirroja algo preocupada.

\- Ey, tranquila, aún falta y tenemos varios días para entrenar.

\- ¿Cómo es que nunca escuché de este torneo? Ya sabes, en las noticias o algo… no recuerdo haberlo leído en ningún lado.

\- Ah, eso es porque es secreto, solo los descendientes lo conocen, es una tradición, es a puertas cerradas, solo para nosotros, el torneo es en sí un símbolo de agradecimiento a Thor por salvarnos del apocalipsis.

\- ¿Hablas del que sale en la Biblia?

\- Si, Apocalipsis o Ragnarok o Armagedon, es lo mismo, o fue en realidad.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué todos siguen creyendo que el fin del mundo será en el futuro?

\- Creo que es… difícil para la humanidad quitar una creencia y reemplazarla por una nueva… es mejor que vivan en la ignorancia, al menos el apocalipsis es el menor de los males en comparación a las profecías venideras

\- Elsa… por más que ame tu pose de erudita guerrera y todo eso, recuerda que sigo siendo yo… ¿me estás diciendo que hay algo peor que el fin del mundo?

\- Bueno… si, hay unas profecías que leí cuando era pequeña… antes que salgas con algún comentario… Mérida me dejó encerrada en la biblioteca… así que para no aburrirme, empecé a revisar los libros…

\- Oh si… debe haber sido tortuoso ¿no? – dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

\- Si… aburridísimo.

\- Elsa…

\- ¡Está bien! Me encanta leer, pero de verdad Mérida me encerró esa vez… ¡de noche!

\- Ey – dijo la pelirroja inclinándose hacia su novia que cabalgaba a su lado – me encanta que seas una nerd – le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Anna!... no soy nerd…

\- Ok, ok, lo que tú digas, entonces, ¿Qué profecía leíste?

\- Ag… eres insoportable… - dijo la rubia moviendo la cabeza intentando demostrar molestia – esa noche encontré un libro muy antiguo con un pergamino dentro aun mas ajado, no entendí mucho, hablaba de la derrota de los Dioses, del renacimiento de la ira del mal, de destinos unidos con hilos opuestos, la expresión pura del alma guerrera… la verdad, para mi fueron puras locuras, pero cuando papá me atrapó revisándolo, me dijo que no se me estaba permitido leerlo y lo guardó en una caja fuerte en la biblioteca…

\- Eso es raro…

\- Si… ¿Qué estás pensando, pecosa?

\- ¿De verdad todos los dioses murieron en el Ragnarok?

\- Bueno… se cree que al ser dioses no podían morir, se supone que se vieron forzados a abandonar este plano de existencia, o tal vez su cuerpo físico, no lo sé realmente, lo que más me convence es que adoptaron su forma espiritual y siguen cuidando de nosotros.

\- Mmm… - la pelirroja tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlas todas - gracias Elsa.

\- ¿Por qué tantos agradecimientos hoy Anna? - dijo sonriendole a su novia

\- Por todo, por dejarme acercar a ti, por confiar, por abrir tu corazón conmigo, por tu sinceridad en todo… por muchas cosas Elsa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

\- Oh Anna, no tienes idea de todo lo que tú has hecho por mí, has sido mi salvación en muchos sentidos… y… la verdad que no te he… sido del todo sincera… - dijo la rubia nerviosa.

\- ¿Hablas sobre tu secreto misterioso? – dijo la pelirroja girando el caballo para quedar de frente y al lado de su novia

\- Si, eso…

\- Bueno… - dijo la pelirroja mientras con la punta de sus dedos, acarició el inicio del escote que se asomaba en la juntura de la cazadora desabrochada de la rubia – te propongo un trato – completó con una voz totalmente seductora, sobre los labios de su novia.

\- C..cu… cu-al…

\- Mmm – antes de responder, le dio un apasionado beso a la rubia mientras movía lentamente hacia arriba la mano ahora puesta sobre la rodilla de la rubia, acercándose peligrosamente a la entrepierna – que te parece si…

\- S…i que… - la pobre peliplateada no podía coordinar pensamientos, mientras sentía la mano de su novia subiendo por su muslo y sus dientes aprisionando su labio inferior al tiempo que lo succionaba suavemente.

\- Si hacemos una carrera hasta el borde del bosque, si yo gano me cuentas ahora, sino, sigo esperando… - ahora había puesto su mano sobre la cadera de su novia y hacia presión sobre la hendidura con el dedo pulgar para conseguir un gemido contenido de la rubia - ¿estas lista?

\- Yo… - la peliplateada estaba totalmente poseída por las sensaciones producidas por su novia, su lado razonable intentaba tomar las palabras de la pelirroja y ordenarlas para que suene como una oración coherente, pero le estaba costando bastante – si… acepto… - logró balbucear sin estar segura que esa era una respuesta lógica siquiera.

\- Bien, entonces… ¡nos vemos! – gritó la pelirroja mientras llevaba varios metros de ventaja luego de haber girado y espoloneado a su caballo mientras se levantaba levemente apoyada en los estribos, claramente con talento innato.

\- ¿Q… qué? – la rubia aún tenía frito el cerebro por las provocaciones de su novia, por lo que le tomó un momento el orientarse y darse cuenta antes de comenzar la carrera que iba a perder - ¡Anna! ¡Tú pequeña tramposa!

\- La rubia azuzó a Maximus y galopó tras la pelirroja, aunque logró acercarse un poco, fue imposible que la pasara, habían agarrado tanta velocidad, que terminaron frenando entre medio de los árboles, varios metros dentro del bosque.

\- Eso… no se… vale – dijo la rubia algo cansada apoyada por el bufido de su fiel compañero.

\- ¿Acusas de tramposa a una pobre e inocente señorita como yo? – dijo la pelirroja en tono fingido.

\- De inocente no tienes nada Anna, eso fue jugar sucio…

\- Yo no jugué sucio, solo estaba poniendo los acuerdos de una apuesta con mi novia, ¿tiene algo de malo eso? – dijo la pelirroja poniendo cara de no entender todo el ajetreo.

\- Anna… eres terrible… - dijo la rubia siendo vencida por la risa.

\- Lo sé, así que me debes tu parte del trato…

\- No sé realmente si hago tratos con tramposas…

\- ¡Elsa! Eso sí que no se vale, yo gané limpiamente… - luego de ver la cara de asombro que puso su novia, se rectificó – bueno, no fue cristalino, pero… ¡pero gané! Elsa no es justo, es la primera vez que ando a caballo, tengo que merecer puntos por eso… - dijo la pelirroja coronando la argumentación con un tierno puchero.

\- Ey pecosa, ganaste, fuera de tus trampas de poca monta, lo hiciste bastante bien, el esfuerzo merece un premio – dijo la rubia sonriendo a su tierna novia que había agrandado el puchero.

\- ¿eso quiere decir que… me vas a contar?

\- Si, Anna, el escondértelo me está matando, solo quiero que sepas que después de esto, eres libre de irte, prometo no buscarte… ni...

\- Elsa, no digas tonterías – dijo la pelirroja acercando su caballo al lado de la rubia – nada de ti hará que me aleje, te quiero Elsa, sea lo que sea, lo superaremos juntas ¿sí?

\- Te quiero tanto Anna…

\- Y yo a ti, Elsa – dijo la pelirroja mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de su novia – ahora dime, te escucho.

\- Yo… - luego de un largo suspiro, comenzó a contarle a su novia - …tuve una vida completa donde me he considerado un... monstruo... este defecto hizo que, siendo pequeña, me tenga que alejar de mis padres… de mi hermano… cuando tenía veinte años, esto también hizo que tenga que escapar a Alaska… donde no podría dañar a nadie… Anna… lo que más temo es dañarte un día a ti…

\- Tranquila Elsa, yo confío en ti, por favor, confía tú en mí, dime, que es…

\- Anna, yo…

De pronto algo interrumpió su plática, alguien aplaudía muy cerca de ellas, intercambió una mirada con la pelirroja y notó que ésta también lo estaba escuchando, pero no lograban ubicar quien era el responsable de los aplausos, lentos y con un fuerte eco, estaban rodeadas de árboles y cuando creían que al fin habían encontrado la procedencia del ruido, los aplausos parecían originar de atrás de otro árbol.

\- En el nombre de Arendelle, ¡muéstrate! – mandó Elsa, sacando a relucir su porte de Princesa, con determinación y sin permitir un atisbo de duda en cumplir la orden.

\- Oh, lo siento por interrumpir tan hermosa confesión… pero se estaban alargando mucho y llevo prisa – dijo un joven alto de cabello rojizo con unas exageradas patillas y una sonrisa casi diabólica.

\- ¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?! – interrogó la Princesa de Arendelle mientras dirigía a su caballo para quedar frente a su novia y así resguardarla del extraño, presentía que algo en él no estaba bien.

\- Mil disculpas, Princesa Elsa – dijo el pelirrojo de forma condescendiente mientras hacía una sobreactuada reverencia – mi nombre es Hans y he venido para llevarme a su novia – dijo sin nerviosismo alguno, solo con una resolución absoluta reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Jamás… jamás dejaré que tus sucias manos se acerquen a ella, te recomiendo que desaparezcas antes que llegue al castillo y pida a mis soldados que te den caza, escoria – la rubia no quitaba los ojos del hombre mientras soltaba las palabras con todo el carácter de un líder, no temblaba, no se escuchaba miedo, solo rabia por aquel miserable y desconocido ser – ahora, ándate antes de que cambie de opinión y yo misma te lleve al calabozo donde tu única compañía serán las ratas… familiares tuyos, tal vez.

\- Oh Elsa, Elsa… contaba con que dirías eso, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser esto entretenido sino? – rió el pelirrojo mientras desenfundaba una hermosa espada de hoja roja con su mano derecha.

\- Anna, ve al castillo, da aviso ¡CORRE! – gritó la rubia mientras le daba una palmada al anca de Kiara para que esta comenzara la carrera.

\- No, no, ¡eso no va a pasar! – gritó el pelirrojo mientras levantaba su mano libre y lanzaba una llamarada de fuego, interceptando el camino de Kiara.

\- Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese hombre podía crear fuego y expulsarlo de su cuerpo… él lo controlaba. Cuando reaccionó, alcanzó a ver como Kiara se sobresaltó por el fuego y el intenso calor, alzándose abruptamente de patas, haciendo que la pelirroja terminara en el suelo con un buen golpe en la cabeza, la rubia bajó rápidamente de Maximus para ir a ver a su novia, en el camino vió el terror en los ojos de la yegua antes de salir disparada lejos del terrible fuego.

\- ¡Maximus!¡ve por Kiara y llévala al castillo! - ordenó la rubia haciendo que su caballo salera a toda marcha tras la yegua - ¡Anna! Anna ¿estás bien? – dijo la rubia con mucha preocupación.

\- Si, auch, fueron solo unas cuantas estrellitas en mi cerebro… - dijo la pelirroja claramente mareada – espera… ese tipo acaba de… imposible.

\- Hans, cariño, ¿recuerdas? No " _ese tipo"_ y créeme que tengo muchas cosas más que mostrarte cuando nos vayamos – dijo el pelirrojo que no se había movido de donde estaba.

\- ¿¡Quién te envía!? – preguntó enfadada la rubia

\- Eso a ti no te incumbe y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, me dieron órdenes de llevar a Anna viva, pero nadie dijo nada de ti… así que apártate o muere.

Elsa lentamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia Hans, estaba decidida a todo con tal de impedir que él ponga un dedo sobre su novia. Hans por otra parte no podía creer lo estúpida que era la Princesa para enfrentarse a él, desarmada, claro, tenía su poder de hielo, él lo sabía, recordaba todos los veranos que la espiaban junto con Jack, pero también sabía que Elsa nunca lo había entrenado y todo, absolutamente todo necesita de práctica y esfuerzo para crecer, Elsa no era rival para él. Finalmente, cuando la rubia estaba a su alcance, lanzó la primera estocada dirigida al cuello de la rubia, Elsa la esquivó fácilmente girando y acertando una fuerte patada en el hombro haciendo que con el feroz impacto, Hans soltara la espada. En los ojos de Elsa solo se podían ver una furia digna de los dioses, nada la detendría. Hans rápidamente se recobró del golpe, lo único que podía pensar su orgullosa mente es que la rubia había perdido la oportunidad de morir sin tanto dolor, ahora ardería hasta los huesos y sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó una mano para lanzar una llamarada de fuego en dirección a Elsa. La Princesa alcanzó a reaccionar en el último segundo y se abalanzó hacia un lado girando en el suelo y cubriéndose tras un árbol caído, sintió como el fuego consumía el tronco, escuchaba el crepitar de la madera y sintió el ardor en su brazo, no había esquivado del todo el ataque.

Anna viendo la furia del ataque, había retrocedido como pudo, aun tirada en el piso, se encontraba a unos metros de Elsa y veía como el tronco en que ésta se refugiaba prendía en llamas voraces, consumiendo la madera de una manera mucho más rápida que un fuego normal, ardía y se dilapidaba como si de yesca se tratara. Para su tranquilidad, entre enormes comillas, aquel joven que se había hecho llamar Hans, bajó finalmente la mano, haciendo que la llamarada tras Elsa crepitara lentamente.

\- Fue entretenido jugar contigo rubia, pero tengo cosas más importantes que atender – dijo altanero dirigiendo su mirada a la asustada pelirroja.

\- No des un paso más hacia ella – sentenció Elsa al ver que el pelirrojo caminaba en dirección a Anna que había chocado con un árbol mientras retrocedía aun en el piso sin la valentía de pararse.

\- ¿Acaso me lo vas a impedir? ¿Tú? Pequeña débil y cobarde – dijo el joven con desprecio en su voz – mírate, eres un gorgojo y eso que apenas te rozó el fuego – claramente la rubia se veía bastante abatida y con líneas de sudor recorriendo su rostro, algo en Anna le hizo pensar que no era solo por el intenso calor que las inundaba… la notoria herida que recorría todo su brazo izquierdo debía dolerle.

Sin más, Hans volvió a girarse hacia Anna y siguió avanzando con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, casi enfermiza. Gracias a su continuo entrenamiento logró ver por el rabillo del ojo cuando Elsa levantó una mano en su dirección, girando el cuerpo y retrocediendo al tiempo que una lluvia de puntas de hielo se incrustaban ferozmente en el árbol que tenía al lado, por supuesto sus reflejos le salvaron la vida, pero no salió del todo ileso, una púa se le había clavado en la pierna izquierda, rápidamente tomó la parte sobresaliente del proyectil y lo tiró con fuerza, estaba totalmente seguro que nunca había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera con los castigos impuestos por su maestro. No alcanzó a erguirse cuando sintió una onda expansiva explotando justo frente a su cara, una gélida mini ventisca azotó salvajemente su rostro tirándolo varios metros atrás.

Anna no daba valor a lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, Elsa, su Elsa había creado hielo y glaciales ráfagas de viento a su propia voluntad, miraba a su novia con la boca bastante abierta mientras veía como la rubia tocaba su brazo quemado y creaba una abundante capa de hielo sobre él, vio un leve relajo en el rostro de la rubia, alivio, pero a medida que Elsa se acercaba a ella, notó que el hielo se derretía rápido goteando por sus dedos.

\- Anna, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la rubia cuando llegó a su lado y se acuclillo frente a ella.

\- Yo… ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – fue lo único que pudo articular la pelirroja, simplemente era todo como sacado de una película de Steven Spielberg.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? Salgamos del bosque, en el castillo te explico todo – la rubia aun no salía de su parada guerrera, seguía alerta y no había dado paso a su cerebro a pensar lo que Anna había visto o peor, lo que ella había hecho.

\- Si… - dijo la pelirroja levantándose con ayuda de su novia.

Elsa al girarse para comprobar que Hans aún seguía inconsciente en el piso, inmediatamente notó su error, el joven estaba de pié apuntándolas con la palma abierta donde había creado una perfecta y terrible bola de fuego. A tiempo Elsa abrazó a Anna para cubrirla, quedando su espalda totalmente expuesta al ataque.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que ambas cayeron al piso, Elsa sobre Anna, no la soltó en ningún momento, solo pensó en proteger a su novia sin medir consecuencia alguna sobre ella misma.

Anna al comprender lo que había pasado, se removió bajo su novia para quedar al lado de ella y lo que vio fue una imagen que llenarían sus noches de interminables pesadillas, la cazadora de montar estaba titilando con bracitas en los bordes del circulo ardiente que llegó hasta la tersa y lechosa piel de Elsa, su espalda estaba al rojo vivo con varias y grandes ampollas alrededor, era una quemadura enorme que abarcaba todo lo ancho, sentía el calor que emanaba la herida, al que se le unía el calor expelido por el brazo también lastimado, dentro del colapso de su mente logró entender que el fuego seguía combustionando en el cuerpo de su novia. Tomó con delicadeza la cabeza de Elsa para depositarla suave en el suelo boca abajo con el rostro de lado mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar, pero era inútil, solo conseguía gemidos y lamentos, aun mas tétricos que los que le había provocado el Rack.

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa por favor, responde! – gemía la pelirroja intentando que su novia dijera algo coherente.

\- Que conmovedor… bla bla bla… ahora sal de mi camino para que termine con esto – dijo el pelirrojo parado detrás de Anna.

\- ¡No! ¡déjala en paz maldito! – gritó la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la rubia haciendo de escudo para que Hans no le haga más daño.

\- ¿Qué no lo ves, niña tonta? Tu novia está muerta… o casi, solo quiero apurar el proceso – dijo el joven divertido como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- ¡Púdrete maldito! ¡das asco! Cumpliendo órdenes, como un títere, eso eres, una maldita comadreja que no tiene corazón ni cerebro, ¿todo lo piensan por ti verdad? – escupía la pelirroja hilarante de rabia demencial.

\- ¡TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE MI! – gritó Hans mientras jalaba del pelo a la pelirroja con una fuerza inmensurable y la arrojaba hacia un lado, haciéndola rebotar en un tronco para terminar en el piso, esas palabras le habían caído como veneno.

Hans volvió a apuntar con su mano hacia la rubia que respiraba agitada y no paraba de gemir, comenzando a crear un resplandor en la palma, haciendo subir poco a poco la temperatura del ambiente, listo para enviar un nuevo ataque para terminar con la vida de la rubia, Anna se había levantado y saltado hacia el joven, desviando así la nueva bola de fuego varios metros lejos de Elsa.

\- ¡TU, NIÑA ESTUPIDA! – grito Hans al tiempo que devolvía su mano para acertar un golpe preciso en el rostro de la pelirroja, tumbándola nuevamente en el piso.

\- ¿A…Anna? – Elsa había logrado abrir los ojos apenas viendo a la pelirroja en el piso – Anna…

Elsa no podía moverse, las heridas eran graves y a duras penas el dolor le permitía respirar, logró distinguir al joven que las estaba atacando parado al lado de ella, giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente con un brillo en la mano del hombre apuntando hacia ella, de reojos vio un movimiento donde se encontraba Anna tirada hace un segundo, lo que vio hizo que hasta olvidara de momento todo el dolor que la agobiaba, Anna estaba de pie, una mirada sin emociones más que ira dirigida a Hans, sus manos estaban a los costados y de ambas palmas salían lenguas del fuego más rojo que había visto, aun mas rojo que el que creaba Hans, donde estaba parada, el pasto verde comenzaba a arder, el poder que lograba sentir de su novia, era impresionante.

\- Aléjate de mi novia – dijo la pelirroja seria y con voz profunda.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿no te cansas de… - el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la perorata, jamás, ni en mil años habría pensado que la débil niña que era su misión tuviera poder de fuego, es más, tuviera ese nivel de poder, él también lo sentía.

Sin esperar más, la pelirroja comenzó a levantar ambas palmas apuntando al cielo hasta la altura de su rostro, parecía una pose de alabanza, lenguas de fuego se enredaban en sus brazos y recorrían su cuerpo como ansiosas de ser disparadas, Anna también tenía el rostro hacia el cielo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- Vaya… eso es una sorpresa, pero por mas fuego que tengas, sigues siendo tan estúpida como hace cinco minutos, déjame darte una noticia… el fuego no me daña… ¿Qué, no lo habías notado? – se burlaba el pelirrojo.

\- … - Anna no respondió, solo bajó la cabeza en dirección al muchacho, y al momento de abrir los ojos solo dejó salir cinco palabras que significaban mucho más de lo que ella misma entendía – Este no es cualquier fuego.

Dicho esto, giró en un veloz movimiento ambas manos y todo el fuego que la rodeaba se canalizó por sus brazos y avanzó directo al pelirrojo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por la rapidez del ataque, recibió de lleno un balde de fuego, Anna tenía razón, no era cualquier fuego, no era del todo efímero ni de consistencia totalmente liquida, era sin duda una sensación horrible y asfixiante, por primera vez en su vida, Hans entendió el significado de exclamaciones como _"quema"_ o _"arde"_. Estaba envuelto en estas llamas que parecían tener vida, flagelando cada parte de su cuerpo, gritaba de dolor mientras se revolcaba en el piso intentando apagar las llamaradas, pero todo parecía imposible.

Elsa no dejaba de estar atónita, veía a Hans revolcarse como un cerdo bajo la mirada de Anna que ya había bajado los brazos, no lograba entender bien como era todo eso posible, ella creció toda su vida sin conocer a nadie más con algún poder en particular, su único indicio de que no era la única tuvo lugar hace cuatro años cuando confió en un joven que se había enterado de su investigación y quería ayuda porque él también _"padecía"_ ese mal, un joven de pelo blanco que terminó ocasionando un daño enorme a muchas personas y a la vida de ella misma cuando no controló su poder al querer evitar que ese hombre mate a cientos de personas, ella terminó matándolo, eso rompió algo en ella, intentando por largos cuatro años curarse de alguna manera en Alaska… Jack, el mismo Jack que ahora, creando una nevada intensa, apagaba el fuego que dañaba a Hans… espera ¿Qué?

\- ¿Jack? – la rubia no podía creer lo que veía…

\- Hola Elsita, tanto tiempo, lamento quitarles su barbacoa humana, pero este imbécil se viene conmigo.

\- Jack, espera… se supone que tú… - la rubia realmente no sabía que decirle…

\- Si, si, sorpresa, mi muerte fue una farsa… espero no decepcionarte tanto, ahora tengo ordenes de devolver a este zopenco vivo si fallaba su misión, suerte para ustedes que no se me permitió interferir… de lo contrario, la visión sería totalmente distinta… - con total actitud arrogante, el muchacho de pelo blanco, cargó sin esfuerzo al calcinado pelirrojo en sus hombros y se giró por última vez hacia la rubia tirada en el suelo, apoyada en su brazo bueno – hasta pronto… hermanita – luego con un movimiento de manos, fue levantado del suelo por una fuerte ráfaga de viento para finalmente desaparecer de la vista.

\- Que… - Elsa no entendió que quiso decir Jack con eso ultimó, ella solo tenía un hermano, Kristoff, ¿acaso se refería al hielo?

Anna que seguía con la energía de descendientes a flor de piel dirigiendo sus actos, con todos sus sentidos prendidos, se acercó a su novia y se arrodillo a su lado.

\- ¿Los conocías? – preguntó luego de ver la mirada perdida de su novia en la dirección donde se habían ido los hombres.

\- Yo… si… a uno… pero… aargg – de pronto todo el dolor volvió a su cuerpo, la adrenalina se había terminado.

\- ¡Elsa!, tranquila, el fuego sigue quemándote, no se ha apagado, yo… - sin más, la pelirroja dejó que sus instintos actuaran por si solos.

Puso una mano al lado del cuello de su novia y la otra sobre la cadera del otro lado, cerró los ojos, mientras Elsa veía como lenguas de un fuego distinto, un fuego azul recorría el cuerpo de Anna para canalizarse en sus brazos y bañar su propia piel, sintió una energía de pureza, se borró el dolor, como un bálsamo anestésico, con un amortiguado hormigueo en sus heridas, y después, nada… todo dolor había desaparecido, miró su brazo y tenía la piel intacta, no sintió dolor en su espalda, el único vestigio de haber sido mortalmente mellada, eran las ropas rasgadas y consumidas, miró a su novia confundida, esperando que ella pudiera explicarle qué había pasado, se giró justo a tiempo para ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su excepcional pelirroja y la alcanzó a sostener en el momento preciso, a centímetros de chocar su cabeza en el suelo. Su novia se había desmayado.

()()()()()

 **Hola! tarde lo se, pero sábado! alcance justo ajajjaa =)**

 **Espero les sea de su agrado =)**

 **Les pido que me dejen algún review para saber si gusta la historia con este camino que va tomando, la verdad es que estoy comenzando la época de parciales y no se si vale la pena darme el espacio de seguir con la historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Saludos y hasta pronto =)**


	10. Making your own destiny

Capítulo 10 – Making your own destiny

Un millón de palabras no te traerán de vuelta… lo sé porque lo intenté… tampoco un millón de lágrimas… lo sé porque las lloré.

()()()()()

Estaba mareada, sentía su respiración agitada pero no era consciente de cuál era el motivo, solo se sentía agotada como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón.

Lentamente abrió los ojos intentando enfocar lo que veía, se encontró en medio de los árboles, recorrió rápidamente con la mirada lo poco que la penumbra le permitía examinar, descubrió que seguía ahí, donde había vivido la peor pesadilla de su vida, donde frente a sus ojos habían flagelado con anhelo el cuerpo de su novia... "Elsa" recordó y comenzó a buscarla, no le costó mucho dar con ella, estaba a no más de unos metros de su posición, se acercó lentamente, con un miedo que le oprimía el pecho, presentía que algo no estaba bien.

Nunca, en un millón de años podría haberse encontrado preparada para lo que vió... todo era peor que como lo recordaba... a sus pies estaba su rubia con una dolorosa respiración luchando por mantenerla con vida, casi podía sentir el delgado hilo del que pendía la vida de su novia, tensandose mas y mas por cada segundo, augurando que de un momento a otro se podía cortar.

La pelirroja se esforzó porinspeccionarla mas detenidamente, el fuego había consumido toda su ropa, en total abandono estaba su cuerpo desnudo y cercenado en prácticamente cada sección de piel, toda la espalda, partes de las piernas y brazos estaban a carne viva irradiando calor, imposible que un humano aguantase tanto martirio, incluso uno bendecido... seguramente era su hielo el que la había mantenido un tiempo más con vida... ¿pero cuánto? Anna no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba desmayada y se angustió enormemente al ver lo dificultoso que era para su inconsciente novia el respirar.

Cuando reunió las fuerzas necesarias para agacharse a no más de dos palmos de distancia, intentó moverla, pero Elsa soltó un grito desgarrador con el puro roce de las manos de la pelirroja.

Abrió los ojos en todo lo que daba su extensión mirando espantada a Anna, la pelirroja no entendía la reacción de su novia, estaba segura de haberla tocado en una zona sana, intentó hablarle para calmarla, pero la rubia solo se alteraba más y más cuando su novia intentaba acercarse a ella.

\- Elsa, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿qué pasa? soy yo, preciosa, Anna, ¿no me reconoces?

\- Tú... ¡aléjate! tú me hiciste esto... - dijo la rubia mirando con palpable terror a su novia.

\- Espera ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... Yo... imposible... debes estar delirando Elsa... soy Anna... tu novia... - la pelirroja no entendía las palabras que decía Elsa, intentaba darles coherencia pero no lo lograba, un desasosiego estaba invadiendo su corazón, empezó a recordar que fue lo ultimo que pasó antes de que se desmayara, hacía trabajar a su cerebro a paso forzado para encontrar lo último que había vivido y ahí apareció, como una fuerte antorcha iluminando la oscuridad de sus dudas.

 _Recordaba haber dejado actuar a sus instintos pensando que ayudaría a su novia con el dolor, recordaba a Elsa cubierta de lenguas de fuego azul... veía las heridas de su novia desaparecer, las facciones de dolor, suavizarse, estaba funcionando, estaba curando las magulladuras de su novia, "¿pero entonces qué paso?", recordaba haberse debilitado por el esfuerzo y haber terminado en brazos de Elsa segundos antes de tocar el suelo, estaba agotada, a punto de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al silencio del sueño profundo, pero de pronto Elsa gritó de dolor sin poder evitar soltar a Anna y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, presionándola y suplicando a gritos que se detenga, la pelirroja vio justo antes de desmayarse totalmente como el fuego comenzaba a calcinar la piel de su novia..._

No lo podía creer, con espanto se miró las manos y comenzó a retroceder murmurando con creciente demencia "no puede ser... no puede ser... no puede ser..." mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás, levantó finalmente la vista para enfocar a su novia que seguía acurrucada en el piso y lo único que encontró en esa mirada que siempre la había hechizado... fue rabia, arrepentimiento y dolor.

\- Te di todo lo que tenía... confié en ti... te creí cada palabra... dijiste que nunca me harías daño y mira... ¡MIRAME! terminaste siendo una vulgar asesina... - escupió la rubia con veneno mientras se arrastraba dificultosamente hacia la pelirroja con valentía renovada impulsada por el coraje.

\- Elsa... yo jamás... - lágrimas desconsoladas inundaban su rostro empapando cada una de sus características pecas, su corazón gritaba de angustia, amotinando su propia garganta donde se había formado un enorme nudo de lamentos.

\- Pero lo has hecho... ahora has al menos algo bueno y termina tu obra... quítame este maldito sufrimiento - había llegado donde la pelirroja se encontraba temblorosa apretando sus piernas cada vez más fuerte.

\- No... esto no está pasando... no...

\- Hazlo - sentenció la rubia - mátame de una vez.

\- ¡NO! Yo... yo no quería... Elsa... lo lamento tanto...

\- No... yo lo lamento más... por haber sido tan ciega - dijo la rubia mientras extendía una mano para tomar las de la pelirroja.

Anna no vio este movimiento, solo sintió el tan conocido tacto frío de su novia, acompañado segundos después por un grito desgarrador, levantó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y pudo ver como un fuego rojo como la sangre avanzaba desde sus manos siguiendo el camino que le ofrecía la mano de la rubia para expandirse cual pasto seco sobre su desnudo y ya lacerado cuerpo.

Anna cortó el contacto en cuanto entendió lo que estaba pasando, gritó, y lloró mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de su novia, completamente desfigurado, con ampollas, sangre y carne... temía que si la tocaba de nuevo, se consumiría hasta las cenizas, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, sacar ese nudo que a duras penas le permitía respirar, solo podía lamentarse a todo pulmón al lado de la que alguna vez había sido su novia... su princesa... su caballero de blanca armadura...

De pronto saltó abriendo los ojos y encontrándose toda mojada, tosía para sacar el agua que había entrado a sus vías aéreas, aun lloraba, podía sentir sus lágrimas saladas llegando a su boca junto con el agua dulce que la había despertado... "espera ¿qué?... ¿despertado?... una pesadilla... una maldita pesadilla todo había sido una pesadilla... tenía que ser... por favor..."

\- ¿¡ELSA!? - no aguantó mas la incertidumbre, gritó mientras revisaba el recinto con su mirada, con el escrutinio rápido, comprendió que estaba en la habitación de Elsa, pero no había rastros de ella ni de una tormenta que la haya empapado así... "espera... estoy en el castillo... bajo techo... ¿cómo puede llegar agua hasta aquí?" Pensó la pelirroja en voz alta. Estaba sentada en la mitad de la cama rodeada por un charco que lentamente se iba absorbiendo entre las sábanas, era como si le hubieran vaciado un balde en la cabeza, y la verdad muy lejos no andaba.

\- ¿Upsi? puede que yo te haya baldeado un poquito... – interrumpió otra pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama pero a la altura de la cabecera, por lo que Anna no la había visto

\- ¿Mérida? - dijo la pelirroja girándose, aun con dificultad tratando escapar de los recuerdos de la pesadilla - ¿Elsa?

\- Tranquila, ella está bien, por lo que me contó le salvaste la vida - dijo sonriendo la pelirroja - así que te lo tenías bien guardadito ¿eh? Súper guerrera... ¡de fuego! ¡Eso es fantástico! - Mérida se veía muy emocionada, pero cuando se acercó a coger las manos de su amiga, Anna se corrió asustada.

\- lo... lo siento... no sé qué ha pasado pero… puedo hacerte... daño - las imágenes del sueño bailaban diabólicas en su mente.

\- ¡Ah no! Anna no te pongas en modo Elsa por favor, te creí más inteligente que la tontona de mi cuñada - dijo la pelirroja de manera graciosa y exagerada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Eso… que Elsa también desprecia su poder por miedo a dañar a alguien y créeme que es tan terca con eso…

\- Su… poder… - Anna intentaba juntar las piezas de lo que realmente había ocurrido y ansiaba a toda costas separarlas de la pesadilla, pero se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil, todo se veía mezclado, no sabía que había sido real y que había implantado su imaginación.

\- Oh… lo siento, creo que aun necesitas tiempo, creo que sería bueno que hablaras primero con Elsa, solo… solo permíteme darte un consejo… no dejes que el miedo y la inseguridad te ganen, eso mismo ha hecho a Elsa miserable gran parte de su vida, la verdad es que me dolería verte también a ti caer en esos tormentos…

\- Pero… no entiendo…

\- Ya lo entenderás… tranquila, pecas – animó la pelirroja a su amiga que se veía aun en shock.

\- ¿Cómo llegue acá? ¿Dónde… esta Elsa?

\- Bueno, eso si te lo puedo contar – dijo sonriendo – luego de, bueno, lo que pasó con sus atacantes, según me contó Elsa a las rápidas, ocupaste una gran energía para sanarla… ¡sé que aún no podemos hablar de eso! Pero déjame decirte niña… ¡wow! ¡Por lo pque entendí, sé que fue magnífico! – exclamó dando saltitos de alegría - Bueno, en fin - volvió a sentarse al lado de anna - usaste tanta energía que te desmayaste, Elsa te trajo en brazos hasta acá y yo me quedé a tu cuidado mientras ella salió con Kriss y hace poco vino a avisarme que irían a hablar con Brom todo lo que había pasado, de seguro está con él todavía, dijo que en cuanto terminara vendría a verte.

\- Necesito verla… - dijo la pelirroja más para sí que para la otra pelirroja – necesito ver que está bien – la contienda mental de realidad imaginación no tenía tregua en su cabeza.

\- ¡Ey! Tranquila pecas, tengo estrictas ordenes de obligarte a descansar y algo me dice que si te vuelves a desmayar, Elsa me hará algo peor que el Rack como quitarme el arco por ejemplo – dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba de los brazos a la muchacha que había hecho el impulso de levantarse de la cama.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, estas muy pálida y no quiero que te pase nada – dijo la pelirroja con un tono casi de mamá – venga, te darás un baño de tina para relajarte y sacar todas las malas energías mientras pido que cambien esta cama mojada… ¿te imaginas que aparte de desmayada, Elsa te encuentre resfriada? Pffff me quema el arco, fijo – dijo riendo mientras dirigía a la pelirroja al baño y le ayudaba a desatar el camisón largo y blanco que le había puesto unas horas atrás.

\- ¿Y por qué estoy toda mojada? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se despojaba del camisón empapado y se metía en la tina, ni siquiera sintió pudor o vergüenza por estar desnuda frente a Mérida, la sentía como con un aire fraternal casi maternal.

\- Bueno… eso sí que es una historia bastante loca ¿sabes?

\- Mérida… - la pelirroja ya se sentía más tranquila, su cuerpo en tensión al fin estaba dejando la actitud de estar a la defensiva.

\- ¡Estabas hirviendo en fiebre! Temblabas y llorabas y gritabas y no sabía que hacer… no podía despertarte y tu temperatura estaba por los cielos… solo atiné a tirarte un balde de agua helada…

\- ¡Mérida! – dijo la pelirroja ahora comprendiendo todo su confuso despertar – hay otras maneras de despertar a la gente ¿sabes? – se quejó mientras le salpicaba agua desde donde estaba.

\- ¡Pero no te despertabas!... ¡agradecimiento! Es lo único que debería salir de tu quejica boca en este momento – dijo la pelirroja mientras se cubría el rostro para que no le llegue agua - ¡ya para!

\- Además… ¿no encontraste otro camisón más de abuela para ponerme? – se siguió quejando la pelirroja desde la tina, ya sintiéndose más ella misma.

\- ¡Anna! ¡Eras un saco de papa tirada en esa cama! De hecho no sé cómo Elsa pudo traerte en brazos desde tan lejos, apenas pude sacarte la ropa de montar, sin considerar que estaba muy chamuscada y apestaba… y querías que te ponga un pijama decente… pffff ¡En tu mente niñita, en tu mente!

\- Bla bla bla… - dijo la pelirroja para seguir molestando a su amiga, en el fondo sabía que la pelirroja se preocupaba por ella sin importar que recién la había conocido, tal vez por ser la novia de su cuñada o simplemente por el aura de protectora que Mérida emanaba.

\- Niñata insolente, iré a ordenar el desastre y aprovecharé de avisarle a Elsa que despertaste bien, demente, pero bien – se burló mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- ¿Mérida? – dijo Anna mirando a la pelirroja que ahora se había girado en su dirección nuevamente – gracias… por todo.

\- De nada pequeña guerrera – finalmente se retiró del cuarto, no estaba muy segura del porqué, pero sentía que su deber era procurar el bienestar de esa niña.

()()()()()

 **Dos horas atrás**

Elsa había llegado al castillo con el nivel de adrenalina por las nubes, tanto que no había notado lo cansada que estaba hasta después de haber dejado a Anna acostada y al resguardo de Mérida.

Kristoff la esperó afuera mientras ella le decía a Mérida a grandes rasgos que Anna la había salvado con poderes de fuego, en realidad no fue una explicación, solo un aviso para que esté preparada por si Anna sin querer incendiaba algo, como sea, dejó a su cuñada más confundida aun y salió para encontrarse con su hermano sin tener idea de que debía hacer.

Kristoff al ver el estado de Elsa, decidió llevarla a la cocina para prepararle un chocolate caliente, conocía de sobra a su hermana y sabía que eso la iba a relajar un poco, aun no le preguntaba nada de lo sucedido, nada más sabía que habían sido atacadas pero no quería presionar a Elsa, sabía cómo funcionaba el cerebro de su hermana y por lo tanto tendría que esperar a que la rubia procese todos los sucesos antes de hablar y exactamente así fue, luego de que ella terminara su chocolate, dejó de ser un alma ausente y volvió a la tierra de los vivos.

\- Gracias Kriss por el chocolate, lo necesitaba.

\- De nada pequeña, ¿quieres contarme que pasó?

\- Bueno… pasaron muchas cosas en realidad… cuál de todas más complicadas… ¡oh por Freyja! No sé por dónde empezar – maldijo la rubia aun descentrada por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué tal por el comienzo? Aunque lo que más me intriga es cómo demonios quedó tu ropa en ese estado.

\- La ropa es fácil, se me quemó…

\- No es por nada Elsa pero apestas a cuero quemado… así que no me aclaras mucho…

\- Agg… - resignada comenzó a explicarle como pudo – Un hombre, dijo que se llamaba Hans, nos atacó… en realidad quería secuestrar a Anna.

\- ¿A Anna?

Luego de un largo suspiro, le relató a detalle lo que había pasado, cómo Hans la había atacado con fuego procedente de él mismo, lo malherida que había quedado, el pánico que sintió al sentirse derrotada y sin poder salvar a Anna, poco a poco sus ojos se iban humedeciendo con el relato, la preocupación era palpable en su voz.

\- Bueno… sabíamos que existían más personas con poderes… al menos… alguien más – dijo el rubio con miedo a explicarse más ya que sabía la horrible experiencia que había vivido su hermana antes de autoexiliarse a Alaska, él estuvo presente cuando Jack había armado un caos tremendo en el laboratorio de Elsa, de sobra sabía que no era un tema para sacar a la luz.

\- De hecho… sobre eso, también tengo algo que decir – dijo la rubia tensándose un poco mientras Kristoff levantaba una ceja confundido – Jack… él estaba ahí… Kristoff, Jack no murió.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿pero cómo? Yo lo vi… - dijo el rubio recordando al muchacho de pelo blanco manchado en sangre atravesado por un gran trozo puntiagudo de hielo – espera… ¿estuvo ahí? ¿hoy? ¿los dos las atacaron? – dijo entre sorprendido y espantado por la idea.

\- Si y no… Jack apareció al final, dijo que su misión era proteger a Hans así que malherido como estaba, lo cargó y se lo llevo… volando… en realidad la palabra no es volar… por lo visto puede controlar las corrientes de aire, hizo que una ventisca se los llevara.

\- Wow… pero me falta una parte para que cuadre todo Elsa… se supone que tú estabas prácticamente muerta… ¿cómo es que ese tal Hans llego a necesitar que se lo lleven?

\- Esa es la parte más confusa de todas… Kristoff… como te dije cuando llegamos, Anna me salvó…

\- ¿pero cómo? Quiero decir… ya vimos la destreza natural que tiene para pelear pero para oponerse a alguien que te haya vencido… alguien con poderes… Elsa, eso es imposible.

\- No es imposible si Anna tuviese poderes también.

\- Claro, así sería más aceptable pero… espera… ¿Anna también tiene poderes? ¿Eso me quieres decir? ¡por las andanzas de Loki, Elsa explicate!– maldijo el rubio mientras había abierto unos enormes ojos incrédulo.

\- Kristoff… fue increíble, aún como estaba, podía sentir el inmenso poder que había dentro de Anna…

\- ¿Pero qué poder?

\- Fuego… pero un fuego distinto al de Hans, el de él era más naranjo, pero las llamaradas que expulsaba Anna eran de un rojo intenso… de complexión etérea… no sé cómo describirlo… pero te aseguro que ese tipo no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

\- Eso es… increíble…

Pero eso no es todo… ella… no solo me salvó… Kriss, el fuego de Anna también cura… me bañó con un fuego azul y al instante mi piel estaba intacta… ni rastro de dolor, ni una cicatriz… nada… ahí fue donde se desmayó.

\- Esto… esto no tiene precedentes… - dijo el rubio estupefacto intentando recordar alguna leyenda que hablara de algo así.

\- No sé qué hacer… estoy segura que quien sea que esté tras Anna, no se detendrá… esto se está escapando de nuestras manos…

\- Ok… creo que lo primero será hablar con Brom sobre esto, tal vez él esté más informado… y Elsa… antes de hacer cualquier cosa, necesitas hablar con Anna, contarle todo… y por sobre todo, aceptar tú de una vez que lo que tienes no es una maldición, tu hielo es el máximo regalo que te dieron los dioses… fuiste escogida por ellos antes de tu nacimiento para portar su don divino, debes empezar a atesorarlo como tal, de seguro Anna tendrá los mismos miedos que tú, necesitas reconciliarte contigo misma si quieres ayudar a tu novia a lidiar con su descubrimiento.

\- Lo se Kriss… la verdad es que después de lo de hoy, me arrepiento enormemente de no haber escuchado antes a Brom… si hubiese dejado que él me ayude a entrenar el hielo, no habríamos sido blanco tan fácil hoy.

\- Qué bueno escucharte decir eso… - dijo el rubio orgulloso de su hermana mientras se acercaba a abrazarla – es increíble todo lo que te ha hecho crecer esa pelirroja.

Luego de esa conversación, se devolvieron a la habitación de Elsa para ver como seguía la pelirroja y tras avisar a Mérida de que se entrevistarían con Brom, se dirigieron a buscar a su entrenador.

()()()()()

La conversación con Brom fue intensa, Elsa volvió a relatar todo y ya llevaban esperando varios minutos a que su entrenador volviera a hablar, él simplemente paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de trofeos del castillo, donde había innumerables copas ganadas por la familia Arendelle en el Torneo de Héroes a lo largo de los años.

Finalmente el hombre entrecano habló, usando la misma voz tranquila de siempre.

Hay algo que me resulta familiar de todo esto, pero no logro encajar las piezas, sé que leí algo hace muchos años… tendrán que darme tiempo para revisar algunos libros de mi despacho, cuando tenga algo más claro hablaremos de cual será nuestro plan a seguir, por ahora solo puedo decirles que tengan cuidado y por favor, no falten a ningún entrenamiento, dado los últimos acontecimientos, es de suma urgencia que estén preparados cuanto antes para ir a visitar a Gran Pabbie.

\- Gracias Brom, nosotros igual investigaremos por nuestro lado, la biblioteca Real tiene infinidades de tomos antiguos que podrían ayudar, cualquier cosa te la haremos saber – dijo la rubia tomando su pose de elegancia y liderazgo propio de los Arendelle.

\- Otra cosa Elsa, creo necesario el entrenar sus poderes… tanto a ti como a Anna… cada vez veo esto como una bomba a punto de detonar y creo que deberían estar preparados para lo que sea.

\- Lo sé, déjame hablarlo con Anna, aun no tiene idea de lo que le ha pasado y se enteró de mis poderes viéndome ejecutarlos… no me extrañaría que esté con una teja corrida después de todo lo que vivió hoy.

\- Comprendo, tomate tu tiempo, pero Elsa… que no sea mucho.

()()()()()

Luego de la reunión, se toparon con Mérida, quien les contó que Anna estaba bien y que la había dejado bañándose.

Mientras Kristoff quedaba a cargo de poner al día a su prometida, Elsa se dirigió a enfrentar sus miedos y sincerarse totalmente con su novia, se imputaba tanto por haberla llevado a Noruega, intentaba reprimir su sentimiento de culpa consiente de que habían cosas más importantes en ese momento para resolver, pero simplemente le daba pánico el pensar siquiera que a su pelirroja le podría pasar algo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, reaccionó recién cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su habitación, las manos le temblaban, temía la reacción de Anna, temía que la rechazara o que la odiara por arrastrarla a ese mundo, pero de esto no podía huir, tenía que enfrentar sus miedos, era la única manera de ayudar a su novia.

\- Anna, soy yo ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó la rubia tras golpear la puerta.

\- ¡Elsa! – saltó la pelirroja a los brazos de su novia luego de haber abierto.

\- Ho… hola – tartamudeó la rubia sin esperarse esa reacción de su novia.

\- Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiese rostizado… con eso de la pesadilla y el balde de agua de Mérida, que por cierto tengo la leve sospecha de que está medio loca, es decir ¡un balde de agua! Casi me ahoga… - divagaba la pelirroja nerviosa por toda la situación.

\- Anna, tranquila, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás hablando… ¿rostizado? ¿balde de agua?

\- Lo siento, es que tuve una pesadilla y al parecer Mérida no tiene mucho tacto para despertar a las personas… - dijo la pelirroja aun sin soltar a la rubia, tenía miedo que sea un espejismo creado por su mente y temía que si la soltaba, se esfumaría.

\- Si, bueno, al menos aun no tiene la confianza de hacerte bromas mientras duermes… - dijo la rubia disfrutando la cercanía con la pelirroja, habían sido solo unas horas pero ya la había extrañado.

\- ¿y eso es bueno?

\- Si no quieres despertar con estiércol de caballo entre las sabanas, créeme que es bueno – Elsa aún recordaba lo que le costó quitarse el olor acre de su cuerpo - ¿Anna?

\- Ssí?

\- Me estas asfixiando un poco… - se quejó la rubia sintiendo la opresión en sus pulmones.

\- ¡Lo siento! – se avergonzó la pelirroja al notar que no había soltado aun a su novia.

\- Descuida – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba una mano de Anna para guiarla dentro de la habitación y sentarla en la cama junto a ella - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien… confundida…

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a aclarar algunas cosas…

\- Eso sería estupendo – dijo la pelirroja algo entusiasmada, realmente necesitaba entender lo que había pasado, se sentó en posición de meditación haciendo que la rubia se sentada de la misma manera frente a ella.

\- Lindo pijama por cierto – dijo la rubia admirando en realidad el cuerpo de la pelirroja que estaba delineado por una polera verde y un short a juego.

\- Gr… gracias – dijo Anna sonrojada – hubieras visto el saco de arpillera que me puso tu cuñada… parecía Laura Ingalls – se quejó soltando un bufido.

\- Te debes haber visto preciosa – se burló la rubia imaginando la escena.

\- Si sigues por ese camino, no será estiércol de caballo lo que encuentres en tus sábanas Elsa – amenazó la pelirroja.

\- Entiendo, no Laura Ingalls – dijo la rubia sonriendo tranquila al ver que Anna seguía siendo ella misma.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres contarme que rayos fue todo lo que pasó hoy?

\- ¿Te parece si comienzo contándote lo que viste sobre mí?

\- Me parece la mejor idea del mundo, pero antes – dijo la pelirroja tomando el rostro de la peliplateada entre sus manos y depositando un suave beso en sus labios – te quiero Elsa, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo, ya aprendí lo suficiente de ti como para entender que temes que me aleje, pero no lo haré, después de lo de hoy, te quiero más que nunca, así que habla tranquila que cuando termines seguiré aquí, queriéndote tanto como ahora – dijo la pelirroja con tanta seguridad en sus palabras que hicieron de bálsamo para el atormentado corazón de la rubia, de nuevo Anna sabía que decir para calmar su angustia y eliminar su dolor. Con resolución renovada, procedió a contar su historia.

\- Como viste en el campo, tengo la facultad de crear hielo a voluntad… la mayoría del tiempo… no recuerdo cuando despertaron mis poderes, solo sé que una noche desperté por una pesadilla donde había herido a alguien con el hielo, salí de la cama para correr donde mis padre y encontré que había congelado la habitación completa, entré en pánico, sentía que esa pesadilla no había sido del todo de mi imaginación, que realmente había dañado a alguien pero todos me dijeron que había sido simplemente eso, una pesadilla. Brom me dijo que lo que me pasaba era la expresión máxima del poder entregado por Thor, que era una bendición, que era especial y que en sus cientos de años entrenando descendientes siempre estuvo la leyenda de este despertar de poderes pero que nunca lo había presenciado.

\- Espera, espera… ¡stop! – la detuvo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja sin entender el arrebato de Anna.

\- Elsa… noté que Brom está entradito en años… ¡no le digas que le dije viejo! Pero estoy segura de haber escuchado que decías ¿cientos de años? Dime por favor que fue solo un eufemismo.

\- Bueno, de hecho no, Brom realmente tiene varios cientos de años, se dice que cuando terminó la Era oscura, los héroes sabiendo que sus descendientes nacerían con habilidades superiores al resto de los seres humanos, unieron sus poderes para darles vida eterna a un grupo de Druidas amantes de la naturaleza, crearon una orden donde ellos serían los futuros entrenadores de los descendientes, los Héroes sabían que con tanto poder, sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos necesitarían un guía que los lleve por el camino correcto, y ellos mismos se descartaron como opción, comprendiendo que con el paso de los años su propia fama los cambiaría para mal y sus propias fuerzas los emborracharían de poder, es por eso que escogieron a los Druidas, Brom es uno de ellos, por lo que sé, es el único que queda vivo.

\- Pero dijiste que tenían vida eterna, ¿Cómo puede ser que sea el único vivo? – preguntó la pelirroja intentando que sonara normal y cotidiano lo que decía "Esto definitivamente suena más demente cuando lo digo en voz alta que cuando lo pienso…"

\- Mi padre me contó que dentro de los Druidas, había uno que se volvió oscuro, propio de la codicia del corazón humano, su nombre era Galbatorix, quiso crear un ejército de descendientes que conquistaran el mundo.

\- ¿Cómo Pinky y Cerebro?

\- Anna…

\- Lo siento… por favor ignórame, son solo mis pensamientos que también quieren participar en la conversación – dijo avergonzada.

\- Como decía, este hombre fue el responsable de asesinar a todos los miembros de la orden que no se quisieron unir a él, Brom lideró al grupo que le hizo cara y terminó como único sobreviviente, matando él mismo a ese despreciable ser.

\- Wow… esto es increíble… entonces ¿Brom nunca conoció a alguien con poderes más que tú?

\- Correcto, pero yo no los acepté, para mí esto – dijo mientras extendía la mano para crear un perfecto y fractal copo de nieve sobre su palma frente a los asombrados y brillantes ojos de la pelirroja – esto siempre ha sido una maldición, antes era mucho peor, no lo podía controlar, congelaba cosas sin querer con solo apoyarme, temía mucho dañar a alguien – con la vista perdida en los recuerdos del pasado, eliminó el copo de nieve apretando fuerte la mano en puño sin notar que estaba temblando.

\- Ey - dijo la pelirroja viendo en sus ojos el dolor que sentía la trizada alma de su novia – no es una maldición Elsa, es hermoso, tan bello, delicado y perfecto como tú.

\- Lo siento Anna – dijo volviendo a controlar su cuerpo – aun es difícil para mí, aunque tú sin saberlo me has ayudado mucho y te agradezco por eso.

\- Todo lo que su majestad desee, son órdenes para mí – bromeó la pelirroja intentando hacer reír a su novia.

\- Qué bueno que lo tengas claro plebeya – bromeó también la rubia, besando fugazmente a su novia.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Te fuiste de acá por miedo a dañar a tu familia?

\- No realmente, esa pesadilla la tuve la noche después de celebrar mi cumpleaños número cinco, no recuerdo nada de esa fiesta, ni como me desperté en mi habitación, pero desde ese momento me sentí deprimida, vacía… pasaron unos cuantos días y aparecieron las jaquecas, cada vez más intensas, dejé de comer, enfermé mucho, cuando no había manera de cortar la hemorragia nasal, mis padres decidieron llevarme al Valle de las Rocas para que me vea Gran Pabbie.

\- Lo nombran mucho… ¿ese hombre es un médico?

\- Bueno… digamos que es un hechicero, descuida que pronto lo conocerás y no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa?

\- Anna… si te la digo, no será sorpresa

\- Bueno… - dijo la pelirroja haciendo puchero.

\- Anna… no te lo voy a contar – dijo riendo al ver el gesto que más amaba de su pelirroja.

\- ¡Uy! Está bien – se resignó – sigue contando entonces.

\- Pabbie me dio de tomar éter líquido, la sustancia azul que está dentro de este frasquito – dijo mostrándole el colgante que la pelirroja había visto días atrás – el éter hizo efecto a los pocos segundos, quitándome la jaqueca y cortando la hemorragia, fue entonces que corroboró sus sospechas

\- ¿Qué sospechas?

\- Bueno, el éter es el extracto de la rosa azul invernal que crecen solamente en un lago congelado cerca del valle, según Pabbie, ese lago era el favorito de Heimdal, el dios guardián del Bifrost, el puente arcoíris que conectaba todos los mundos. Cuando Heimdal murió en el Ragnarok a manos de Loki, su espíritu llegó a nuestro mundo, tomando la forma de esas rosas, el éter que emana de sus pétalos tiene la cualidad de sanar cualquier enfermedad o bloquear maldiciones, pero su poder es tan fuerte que solamente los descendientes pueden soportarlo sin volverse locos.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que me dieron en el aeropuerto?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Podría haberme vuelto loca!

\- Anna… podrías haber muerto… además, te conocí loca – se burló la rubia – no se iba a notar la diferencia.

\- Ey… reconozco que hay algo fallado en mi pero de ahí a andar babeando por la vida no me parece… - se quejó algo molesta por los riesgos que corrieron.

\- Insisto, no habría habido gran diferencia, si en las mañanas despiertas toda babeada – sabía lo que iba a pasar por lo dicho así que ya estaba preparada cubriéndose el rostro cuando le llegó el merecido cojinazo.

\- Eres un maldito grano en el culo Elsa.

\- Vocabulario plebeya, recuerda que te estas dirigiendo a la Realeza.

\- ¡ELSA! – se quejó la pelirroja iniciando una lucha de cosquillas a muerte, giraron, patearon y con un golpe seco terminaron ambas en el piso riendo.

\- ¿Quieres que te siga contando? – preguntó la rubia cuando logró respirar más pausadamente.

\- Sí, pero tu estas desterrada de la cama – dijo la pelirroja parándose y sentándose de nuevo de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama pero en el borde mirando a Elsa desde arriba.

\- Anna, ¿es enserio? – dijo la rubia apoyándose en los codos sin poder creer que la dejaría en el piso.

\- Si, muy enserio, a ver si desde el piso se te bajan los humos… _"majestad"_

\- Anna… - se quejó la rubia viendo que no haría cambiar de opinión a la pelirroja.

\- Anna nada, toma – dijo arrojándole una almohada – para que veas que soy benevolente, acomódate con eso y sigue contando.

\- Grano, tú… - resignada tomo la almohada y se acomodó recostándose en el piso con las manos tras su cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

\- Estoy esperando…

\- ¡Odiosa! Estoy recordando donde quedé.

\- En que tomaste éter.

\- Ah sí, bueno, Pabbie descubrió que no estaba enferma, sino que tenía una maldición que se desató para mi cumpleaños, yo no podría volver a pisar Noruega o terminaría desangrada, es por eso que me mandaron con Gerda a París, y solo puedo venir por unos días al año ya que el éter solo hace efecto por ese periodo, luego el cuerpo se hace resistente y para depurarlo del organismo, tiene que pasar mucho tiempo, además en verano es cuando más potente es el elixir, por lo que es el periodo en el que más tiempo puedo estar acá.

\- Elsa eso es horrible… es injusto que te hayan separado de tu familia por algo así… - dijo empática con la situación - ¿Y quién te maldijo?

\- No se sabe, pero Pabbie habló de una profecía donde esta maldición estaba destinada a caer sobre los gobernantes de Arendelle, no se más que eso.

\- ¿y esta profecía se puede leer en algún lado? ¿Existe algo así como un libro de meditaciones ancestrales con opio? – le sonaba todo tan fuera de casilla en comparación al mundo donde creció que prefería hacer bromas del asunto para no sentirse loca.

\- De seguro no se llama así, pero puede que encontremos algo en la biblioteca, ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, si es una profecía como se ve en las películas, la respuesta debe estar encriptada en ella ¿no?

\- ¿tú eres consciente de que esto no es una película, verdad? – dijo la rubia levantando una ceja.

\- ¡Elsa! Obvio que sé… es solo una manera de explicarme…

\- Eres muy linda – dijo la ojiazul mirando a su novia mientras le sonreía desde el piso.

\- Buen intento, pero sigues exiliada de la cama – soltó la pelirroja mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- Mala… - se quejó la rubia – ¿quieres que hablemos de ti ahora?

\- Yo… ¿lo que creo recordar, realmente paso?

Si Anna, tú eres portadora del don del fuego, ¿nunca tuviste alguna experiencia relacionada?

\- No… nunca.

\- Mmm… Brom me pidió que te aconsejara el entrenarlo, saber tus capacidades y limitaciones con tu poder – dijo la rubia sin rodeos.

\- ¿Tú también lo harás?

\- Sí, creo que es momento de reconciliarme con quien soy.

\- ¿Entonces cuando empezamos? – dijo la pelirroja saltando de la cama entusiasmada.

Tranquila pecosa – se rió la rubia – empezaremos mañana en la mañana, no seas tan ansiosa.

\- Es que…

\- ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

\- Yo… quiero poder controlar esto lo antes posible porque… temo hacerte daño…

\- Ey, no tengas miedo, si hay algo que he aprendido con los años es que el miedo es el peor enemigo para controlarlo, así como tu confiaste en mí, aun sin saber, yo confío en ti Anna, estaremos bien, es una promesa – dijo la rubia que se había parado para abrazar a su pelirroja, recibiendo un tierno abrazo de respuesta.

\- Elsa…

\- Dime Anna… - ambas se susurraban en el oído de la otra.

\- Yo… te amo…

\- … - esa frase dejó sin habla a la rubia, con una plaga de mariposas recorriendo todo su cuerpo – yo… también te amo Anna.

Se separaron levemente para cruzar sus miradas llenas de sentimientos, Elsa acomodó una mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja y comenzó a delinear sus finos labios con el pulgar mientras que con la otra mano la acercaba más hacia ella, tenían cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto, una pierna de la rubia se había alojado entre medio de las de Anna, seguían mirándose con ansias, sus respiraciones se aceleraban, Anna puso ambas manos en la cintura de su novia sintiendo el frío de su piel al tener la ropa destruida, comenzó a subir lentamente por la espalda desnuda de Elsa, haciendo contacto solo con las yemas de los dedos hasta llegar a sus hombros, nunca había sentido a su novia en un contacto tan directo, tan intimo, había soñado muchas veces con eso, lo había imaginado otras tantas cada vez que se duchaba, pero nada se acercaba a lo que sentía en ese momento, una corriente que le recorría de extremo a extremo sus terminaciones nerviosas, cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que su corazón palpite más y más rápido. Elsa estaba en las mismas condiciones sintiendo el recorrido de las manos de su novia sobre su piel, cuando sintió que ahora bajaba rasguñando suavemente su espalda, no pudo evitar soltar el gemido que escapó de sus labios mientras se curvaba levemente hacia atrás, Anna dirigió una mano para tomar a la rubia desde la parte posterior del cuello y atraer los labios de ella a los suyos, uniéndose en un choque desesperado de pasión y deseo, sus lenguas se buscaban delirantes por sentir el sabor de la otra, Elsa bajó sus manos por la parte posterior de la pelirroja, agachándose un poco para alzarla por sus muslos, haciendo que ésta enrede sus piernas tras la espalda de la rubia, la peliplateada dio unos pasos hasta apoyar la espalda de su novia contra una pared, sin romper el beso, recorría y arañaba la pierna desnuda de Anna, perdiéndose un poco en el inicio del corto pijama, la pelirroja había conseguido sacarle la cazadora dejando a la ojiazul solo en brasier, rompió finalmente el beso por falta de aire y se dirigió a lamer y besar el cuello de la rubia, de ambas escapaban gemidos de placer, Elsa había metido una mano bajo la polera de Anna y masajeaba intensamente su seno desnudo, se sentían tan embriagadas por las emociones, las sensaciones, sin reparar en el rápido latir de sus corazones que parecía que iban a salir volando de sus pechos.

De pronto ambas dieron un grito de dolor cayendo al suelo al tiempo que llevaban cada una sus manos a la altura de su corazón que golpeaba con una intensidad alarmante y dolorosa, se miraron asustadas sin entender que había pasado, ambas quedaron arrodilladas en el piso respirando entrecortado y tratando que sus corazones volvieran a un ritmo normal.

\- ¿Q…qué fue eso? – inquirió la pelirroja aun con dificultad para hablar.

\- No lo sé… ¿estás bien? – pregunto la rubia agitada y con cara de preocupación.

\- Si, mejor… ¿tú?

\- También… el dolor comenzó a detenerse cuando… cuando…

\- Nos separamos… - completaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

()()()()()

 **Hola! lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero me tocó trabajar y termine muy tarde, con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido, por lo que me tome un relajante muscular... caí muerta hasta hoy XD no se en que momento me quede dormida jajaja**

 **Agradezco enormemente que me hayan llegado sus review y PM, creo vale la pena segur subiendo capítulos, necesitaba saber que les estaba gustando la historia =)**

 **haré lo posible por encontrar tiempo para seguir ya que con el laburo y con la universidad mucho no me queda, pero ya me organizare jajaja**

 **Espero les guste este cap.**

 **Saludos, eternos agradecimientos y nos vemos el sábado**


	11. I will not be a replacement

Capítulo 11 - I will not be a replacement

Te olvido porque así lo requiere mi próxima historia de amor.

()()()()()

Era miércoles por la mañana, un radiante astro comenzaba a entregar su energía a todo Arendelle, bañando con sus rayos de luz a los madrugadores habitantes de la hermosa ciudad, a las apacibles aguas del fiordo y al imponente castillo rodeado de exuberante vegetación, se podía apreciar cómo las bellas flores que adornaban el jardín se abrían para recibir tan necesaria energía para lucir espléndidas en el nuevo día que acababa de comenzar, pero tal parece ser que el calor del sol no alcanzaba a penetrar los grandes muros, ni la infinidad de habitaciones de su interior, mucho menos tenía la facultad de animar a cuatro calladas figuras que desayunaban en un insólito silencio reinante en el salón.

Había sido una larga noche para todos, por su parte, Kristoff y Mérida estuvieron hasta altas horas repasando tomos en la biblioteca Real, especulando posibles explicaciones a los últimos acontecimientos, navegando en libros tan antiguos que debían manejarlos con suma delicadeza para que las hojas no se desvanecieran al tacto, horas y horas sin resultados esperados. Rendidos y exhaustos, se dejaron caer en su habitación para descansar un poco antes de que un sirviente los fuera a despertar para que bajaran a desayunar junto con la princesa Elsa y su novia.

Por otro lado, Anna y Elsa no habían logrado dormir, luego de la extraña reacción recibida por sus cuerpos cuando habían decidido consumar su amor, no les quedó otra opción que acostarse mareadas y exhaustas, con miedo a rozarse siquiera aun recordando el dolor desgarrador de su pecho, no hablaron del tema pero tampoco pudieron dormir, cada una en un extremo de la cama, pasaron la noche mirando hacia el techo o girándose incomodas sin poder conciliar el sueño, sus mentes no encontraron importante el dormir, inconscientemente, sentían más apremiante encontrar respuestas a lo que les estaba pasando. Desveladas y sin nada que decir, se levantaron sin siquiera mirarse, por vergüenza tal vez o por miedo inexplicable, y se prepararon para desayunar.

Elsa había acordado con su hermano la noche anterior que se juntarían todos temprano para aprovechar al máximo el día, ordenando a un sirviente que los despertara a las siete de la mañana, nadie pensó que la noche no cumpliría su cometido de renovarles las energías, así que sin más que hacer, resignadas y arrastrando un paso abatido habían bajado al salón para comenzar un nuevo día.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos, Kriss? ¿alguien murió sin que nos enteremos?

\- Puede ser… nada es raro en estos momentos… - respondió el rubio sin levantar la vista, no solo estaba cansado, se sentía desanimado e inútil.

\- ¿Hola?... cambien la cara que van a lograr que me haga mal la comida… - se quejó Mérida con un tono algo agrio.

\- ¿Qué? Oh… lo siento, no dormimos bien… - se disculpó la peliplateada.

\- ¡¿Y es mi culpa?! Kristoff, amor ¡pégales!

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Anna algo asustada por el arrebato de la otra pelirroja.

\- Mer cálmate, lo siento chicas, Elsa tu sabes cómo se trastoca Mérida cuando tiene sueño – explicó el rubio mientras acomodaba unos mechones más rebeldes de lo normal tras la oreja de su novia.

\- ¡Quita la mano! – apartó la pelirroja a Kristoff – no estoy demente… solo malhumorada… - luego de un largo suspiro Zen, miró a las otras chicas – lo siento… sé que mi genio es horrible cuando no duermo bien.

\- Das miedo – confesó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste niñita? ¡deja que te enseñe algo que si te va a dar miedo! – atacó Mérida mientras hacía el intento de pararse.

\- ¡Ok, ok! Vamos amor, creo que necesitas golpear algo para que estés en condiciones de interactuar sociablemente de nuevo, ALGO no a alguien – atajó el rubio a su novia mientras la giraba para sacarla del comedor – Elsa, explícale a Anna que Mérida no está demente, la llevaré a que golpee los sacos para que desquite su histeria matutina.

Las dos muchachas quedaron mirando hacia la puerta donde habían salidos sus dos compañeros, ahora sin una distracción, se rodearon nuevamente de un incómodo silencio, ninguna quería tocar cierto tema, sin embargo, era en lo único que pensaban.

Finalmente Anna se sintió con la urgencia de romper el trance, si no iban a hablar de la noche anterior, al menos necesitaba hablar de algo, no era normal ni sano para ella estar callada tanto rato, vamos, era Anna, el silencio no pegaba con ella.

\- ¿Qué le pasaba a Mérida? – preguntó la pelirroja haciendo que Elsa diera un respingo del susto.

\- Oh… digamos que tiene dos personalidades… aunque no es así realmente, solo tómalo como que la Mérida normal es un amor, traviesa y valiente sin medir las consecuencias de nada… ahora la Mérida con sueño, es otra historia, es emmm terrorífica, anda de malas pulgas hasta que se le pasa, mientras tanto, trata de no cruzarte por su camino.

\- ¿Y le dura mucho? De verdad me dio un poquitin de miedo – dijo la pelirroja haciendo un gesto con la boca que le sacó una risa a la peliplateada.

\- Tranquila, de seguro que cuando lleguemos a la sala de entrenamiento se le habrá pasado, caso contrario, Kriss sabe qué hacer.

\- Por favor dime que no la va a noquear…

\- ¿Qué? No Anna – dijo la rubia riendo – por supuesto que no, solo le hará tomar una jarra completa de café cargado.

\- No sé por qué me da la impresión de que eso tampoco será bueno… - pensó en voz alta la pelirroja imaginando a Mérida con hiperventilación extrema.

\- No, bueno no, de seguro terminaríamos todos exhaustos al final del día intentando seguirle el ritmo, pero es mejor a que ande polvorita.

\- … - luego de unos minutos de silencio, la pelirroja volvió a hablar – Elsa… ¿podríamos hablar de… de lo que pasó anoche?

\- Yo… no sé qué decir Anna

\- ¿Crees que fue una coincidencia? – preguntó la pelirroja con un dejo de esperanza.

\- No lo creo… siempre… siempre que nos hemos besado, sentía una electricidad extraña recorrer mi cuerpo… creo que tú también – la rubia vio como su novia asentía sin levantar la vista – bueno… anoche fue lo mismo pero multiplicado por mil

\- Lo sé…

\- Agg… no sé qué hacer Anna, te amo, con todo mi corazón, pero ahora con esto nuevamente tengo miedo de hacerte daño y por otro motivo… y esta vez ni siquiera lo entiendo… odio no entender las cos…

\- Ey, yo también te amo Elsa – interrumpió la pelirroja mientras le tomaba una mano a su novia evitando que siga congelando la mesa – tranquila, esto tiene que tener una solución – siguió calmándola sin poder evitar hacer un leve gesto de dolor al sentir como el hielo le estaba escociendo su piel

\- Anna, suéltame, te estoy haciendo daño – a la rubia no le pasó por alto el leve quejido que soltó la pelirroja.

\- Que daño Elsa, soy de fuego ¿recuerdas? – bromeó la pelirroja para calmar a la peliplateada que estaba empezando con un ataque de pánico.

\- Anna… esto es enserio, por favor suéltame, siento como el hielo se está cristalizando en tu piel… no quiero dañarte – suplicó la rubia intentando zafarse sin éxito.

\- Elsa, mírame – la pelirroja afirmó con ambas manos la mano cautiva de su novia mientras hacía que sus miradas se conecten – olvídate por un momento de todo, quiero que me mires, relájate, deja de pensar tanto, solo mírame… dime que ves.

\- A… a la mujer más hermosa – soltó la rubia consiguiendo que un rubor se adueñe de las pecosas mejillas de su novia.

\- Bu… bueno… no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero cumple su función – dijo la pelirroja con una risa torpe.

\- ¿Qué… que función? –preguntó aun embelesada mirando el hermoso rostro de su novia.

\- El hielo, preciosa – aclaró mientras sonreía con ternura – se está derritiendo.

\- Oh… - la rubia observó como la fina capa de escarcha se iba transformando poco a poco en minúsculas gotitas de agua.

\- ¿Ves? Piensas mucho.

\- Bueno… hay muchas cosas en las que pensar.

\- Sí, pero vamos con calma, esto es un misterio más que tendremos que agregar a la larga lista que ya tenemos.

\- Agg… y con lo que me encanta besarte – se quejó la rubia.

\- Pero eso lo hemos estado haciendo sin problema – sonrió la pelirroja para animar a su novia – solo tendremos que… esperar para, ya sabes…

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Elsa… ya sabes lo que quiero decir, lo otro tendrá que esperar…

\- ¿No puedes decir la palabra "ese – e – equis – o"? – dijo la rubia sonriendo por la ternura de su novia.

\- ¡Elsa! No molestes, sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo y tienes razón, hay cosas más apremiantes en este momento – aceptó la rubia.

\- Te amo Elsa – dijo la pelirroja con ternura a su novia.

\- Y yo a ti – completó la peliplateada mientras tomaba la mano de Anna para darle un suave beso en el dorso.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasó con Kiara? ¡Dioses! Soy tan mala persona… no me había acordado de ella…

\- Anna tranquila, Máximus logró calmarla y la trajo de vuelta a las caballerizas.

\- Espera ¿Qué?... ¿Máximus?

\- Si, ¿Qué con eso? – dijo la rubia confundida.

\- Oh… nada, solo que no es fácil asimilar de un día para otro que los caballos son más que caballos…

\- Claro… es mucho más fácil asimilar lo de la magia de fuego y hielo ¿verdad? – se burló la rubia.

\- Ja…Ja… - gesticuló la pelirroja hacia su novia – entonces ¿Kiara está bien?

\- Si, nunca ha podido superar el pánico al fuego… la marcó de por vida…

\- Es raro, pero… sentí su terror cuando nos rodeó el fuego…

\- No es raro, formaste un vínculo con tu montura, Kiara reconoció a su jinete, si practicas puedes llegar a sentir lo que ella siente… es una especie de enlace de hijos del hombre con los hijos de la madre tierra.

\- Wow… hablas como si fuera un enlace tipo…

\- Por favor no digas Avatar – la cortó la rubia con una sonrisa ya formada en su rostro.

\- ¡Elsa! Sabes que para mí es más fácil explicarme con cosas conocidas… - coronó la excusa con un hermoso puchero.

\- Anna, no tienes cola, no eres azul, no adoramos a Eywa y mucho menos tienes medusas en la punta de tus trenzas… F-I-C-C-I-O-N princesa – se burló la peliplateada sin resistirlo.

\- ¡ELSA! ¡Mala! Solo quería entender…

\- Y lo has entendido a la perfección, Anna, solo se me ha hecho un pasatiempo el hacerte enfadar – confesó la rubia aun riendo.

\- Bueno… ten cuidado porque puedo hacer de mi pasatiempo el patearte el trasero – respondió la pelirroja levemente mosqueada.

\- Está bien, lo siento, me rindo – aceptó la rubia mientras levantaba las manos apoyando lo dicho con el gesto - ¿me perdonas, princesa?

\- Lo voy a considerar – resopló con una actuación horrible para intentar parecer aun molesta.

\- Se ha hecho algo tarde ¿Te parece si vamos a ver que Mérida no haya matado a Kriss?

\- Ok, y si aún no se calma, ¿le puedo quemar algo?

\- No, Anna…

\- ¿Una pequeña chispa en su trasero?

\- No

\- ¡Pero ella me tiro agua anoche!

\- Anna…

\- Está bien… además no se ni como crear fuego… solo pasó y no quiero que Brom te meta de nuevo en la maquina descuartizadora para forzarme – se quejó la pelirroja cabreada.

\- Se llama Rack – aclaró la rubia riendo – y no te preocupes por eso, Brom sabrá que hacer.

\- Claro que sabe… "haces lo que te digo o pongo al amor de tu vida en un aparato que haga las veces de Jack el destripador" – imitó la pelirroja al entrenador consiguiendo que su novia se riera con ganas.

\- Estoy muy seguro que mi voz es bastante más ronca – habló una voz desde la entrada del comedor haciendo saltar a ambas.

\- ¡Brom! – exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Veo que tus aprendices no te tienen mucho respeto – dijo el Rey escondiendo una risa, había entrado junto con el entrenador.

\- No te preocupes Adgar, hoy corregiré eso – dijo Brom disfrutando el nerviosismo de las muchachas - ¿Qué esperan? ¡rápido! ¡A la sala de entrenamiento! Ya deberían estar precalentando, quiero que cuando llegue, hayan dado mínimo cincuenta vueltas al salón.

\- Ambas se pararon rápidamente y comenzaron a caminar a la salida del otro extremo, si alguien podía saltar toda formalidad y tratar a la realeza como mocosos insolentes, ese era Brom, nadie podía discutir aquello.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que había llegado? – alegó la pelirroja a su novia en tono bajito.

\- ¡No lo vi! – se quejó la rubia.

\- ¡Menos cuchicheo y más acción! – las interrumpió el entrenador - ¡rápido! ¡Corriendo al salón!

No faltó decir más, ambas salieron como alma que la lleva el diablo del comedor, nadie podría haberse imaginado en ese momento que la rubia que corría a la salida luego de tal reprimenda era la Princesa de Arendelle, a la vista de cualquier espectador, era una simple alumna más que necesitaba correctivos, así Brom los trató siempre a todos y al final ellos siempre lo agradecieron.

\- No seas duro con las niñas, Brom – le dijo Adgar divertido por la escena.

\- Solo quiero que aprendan a ser personas correctas Adgar.

\- Lo sé, solo recuerda que aún son unas niñas.

\- Adgar, a ti te traté igual mientras fuiste mi pupilo, eras terrible, me pregunto qué enseñanzas te hicieron ser el hombre recto que eres ahora.

\- Yo puedo responder eso – interrumpió la Reina que había entrado al salón – Amor, si no fuera por Brom, no habrías conseguido ninguna cita conmigo.

\- Idun, buenos días, mi mejor aprendiz y tan sabia que te han vuelto los años.

\- Amor, sabes que yo habría conseguido todas las citas que hubiera querido con solo mirarte – se defendió el Rey mientras sonreía a su esposa.

\- Adgar, cariño, creo que es mejor que dejes ese hilo de pensamiento que has tomado – aconsejó la Reina.

\- Mmm… tienes razón – acordó resignado el Rey sonriendo con ternura a su esposa antes de dirigirse a su antiguo maestro – Brom ¿nos acompañas al desayuno?

\- Solo con una taza de café, quería hablar con ustedes antes del entrenamiento.

\- ¿Es sobre lo que pasó ayer? – preguntó la Reina cuando ya estaban los tres acomodados en la mesa.

\- Así es, ¿se enteraron de todo?

\- Kristoff nos contó anoche lo sucedido antes de que fueran a la biblioteca con Mérida – aclaró el Rey.

\- ¿Han hablado con Elsa?

\- No aun, decidimos con Idun darle tiempo, conocemos a nuestra hija y sabemos que ella necesita espacio antes de hablar

\- Bien, ¿tienen algo más que decirme?

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó la Reina, presintiendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

\- Sobre Anna ¿tal vez?

\- ¿Tú también lo notaste? – preguntó el Rey.

\- Si, aunque Pabbie lo supo antes que todos nosotros, pero el que Anna viniera a Noruega es el inicio de grandes cambios, por años, Pabbie ha sentido una magia muy fuerte proveniente de la gran montaña del norte, ha intentado averiguar qué ocurre pero le ha sido imposible descubrir la fuente de esa energía, últimamente, el poder que siente emanar de esa dirección ha ido aumentándose tanto como oscureciéndose, son los presagios de la antigua profecía, los indicios de que una nueva Era Oscura está por comenzar, son claros.

\- Pero esa profecía se perdió, yo solo poseo la mitad del pergamino, como podremos saber a qué atenernos si solo tenemos una parte – dijo el Rey, recordando el pergamino atesorado en una caja fuerte dentro de la antigua biblioteca.

\- Pabbie conoce el paradero de la otra mitad, es por eso que necesita que prepare lo mejor posible al grupo completo, es decir, Kristoff, Mérida, Elsa y finalmente Anna, faltaba ella para que puedan tener una oportunidad en esa misión.

\- ¿Qué misión? Brom, son solo unos niños – dijo Idún con angustia en el pecho.

\- Es mejor que no sepan todo, Pabbie les dará los pasos a seguir cuando ellos se reúnan con él en el Valle de las Rocas, Idún, tus niños han crecido, son unos guerreros formidables y el destino los clama como sus campeones, sabes que no se puede hacer más que apoyarlos.

\- Por los dioses… ¿Qué les diremos a Elinor y a Fergus? Llevan años esperando el retorno de su hija para que al día siguiente tenga que partir en una misión suicida – Adgar ya estaba imaginándose los malabares que tendría que hacer para calmar el temperamento de su viejo amigo.

\- Ellos estarán bien, como dices Adgar, han pasado muchos años sin conocer el paradero de Annabeth, no creo que quieran pasar otros años más estando separados de ella, es el momento de romper la maldición que impide a Anna de estar junto a sus padres, como a Elsa de crecer cerca de ustedes... ¿Anna ya lo sabe?

\- No, no sabíamos si era pertinente decirle – respondió la Reina.

\- Creo conveniente que para cuando viajemos al Valle de las Rocas, Anna sepa que es la "Princesa perdida", sería bueno que cuando lleguen los Reyes de DunBrosh, le cuenten a los cuatro lo que realmente paso en el salón de baile la noche en que Elsa y Anna celebraron su quinto cumpleaños.

()()()()()

En la sala de entrenamientos había una gran actividad, Kristoff sostenía a duras penas un saco donde Mérida alojaba un golpe certero tras otro, combinando puños y patadas sin parar, mientras que Elsa y Anna iban por su cuadragésima segunda vuelta a toda velocidad alrededor del extenso salón con ningún atisbo de agotamiento más que pequeñas gotas de sudor recién emergiendo en la sien, corrían a la par, lo que corroboraba la suposición de la rubia que su novia entrenaba.

\- Elsa.

\- Anna.

\- Me quedaron algunas dudas de lo que paso ayer en la tarde, sobre Hans y el otro – dijo la pelirroja mientras estudiaba la reacción de la rubia - ¿Crees que podamos seguir hablando de eso?

\- ¡Muy bien! – interrumpió el entrenador que acababa de llegar – acérquense todos, después podrán seguir su cháchara.

\- En la tarde seguimos Anna – le susurro la rubia mientras se encaminaban al centro de la sala.

\- Bien, hoy quiero que tú – dijo dirigiéndose a Mérida – pongas a prueba el papel de protector que debe desempeñar Kristoff, con tu arco buscarás acertar las flechas al muñeco que está en el fondo mientras tú – ahora hablándole al rubio - lo defiendes esquivando las flechas con nada más que tu báculo, sin escudo, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, señor – dijeron ambos al unísono

\- Vayan entonces, con ustedes – dijo a las dos mujeres restantes – vamos a trabajar sus poderes, Elsa, partamos contigo.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Muéstrame que puedes hacer.

Elsa tomo un profundo respiro antes de girar sus manos frente a ella formando una pequeña bola de nieve que lanzó hacia arriba, generando una pequeña nevada.

\- Es… perfecto… - admiró la pelirroja

\- De hecho lo es – confirmó el entrenador – para una fiesta de cumpleaños o lo que sea, Elsa, necesito que enfoques tus poderes a algo utilizable en un combate, no en una entretención para niños – sermoneó Brom a la rubia.

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien, para eso estamos acá, quiero que ataques al muñeco que tienen al frente tuyo, vamos, muéstrame.

Elsa nuevamente respiro fuerte para calmar sus nervios, levantó una mano y poco a poco comenzó a aparecer un brillo que con los segundos se iba intensificando hasta que soltó la energía haciendo que varias docenas de pequeñas puntas de hielo salieran disparadas hacia el muñeco, al final, no más de diez de ellas habían alcanzado su objetivo.

\- Bien, es un buen comienzo ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Algo cansada – reconoció la rubia respirando un poco agitada.

\- Ok, entonces seguiremos contigo Anna, muéstrame tu poder.

\- Yo… no sé realmente como hacerlo…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es que… no sé cómo logré crear el fuego ayer, solo pasó.

\- ¿Lo has intentado desde entonces?

\- No…

\- Bueno, no puedes hacerlo si no haces la prueba, intenta formar una llama en la palma de tu mano.

La pelirroja miró sus manos y arrugó el ceño en busca de concentración _"vamos fueguito, tu puedes… una llamita, un destello… lo que sea… vamos sale… sé que estás ahí"_ ordenaba mentalmente a su magia a hacer acto de presencia, pero por más que la incitaba a que haga su aparición, el fuego simplemente no quería hacer su espectáculo hoy.

\- No puedo… - se rindió la pelirroja mientras bajaba las manos con un gesto de tristeza.

\- Claro que puedes Anna, no te dije que sería fácil – animó Brom a su pupila.

\- Anna, cuando yo quiero que salga mi magia, la imagino recorrer desde mi centro – dijo al tiempo que tocaba su pecho a la altura de su corazón – hasta mis manos, es como abrir una puerta para mostrarle el camino – aconsejó la rubia.

\- Ok… aquí vamos – nuevamente levantó sus manos y cerró los ojos para localizar su fuego interior, sintió una calidez en su pecho acompañado de un agradable calor que avanzaba por sus brazos hasta sus manos, donde se formaron dos perfectas llamas rojas como la sangre.

\- ¡Perfecto Anna! ¡Ahí lo tienes! – celebró el entrenador mientras la rubia observaba embelesada la hermosa visión que presentaba su novia.

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo la pelirroja mientras abría los ojos para ver sus manos, pero justo en ese momento las llamas hicieron un PLOP y se apagaron en una mini explosión - ¡Oh vamos! Estúpidas llamas… - se quejó al no poder mantenerlas.

\- Interesante.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Que a ti Elsa te cuesta mantener el hielo dentro tuyo, mientras que a Anna le cuesta sacarlo… no podría ser más claro y acertado…

\- ¿de qué hablar Brom? – preguntó la pelirroja intentando leer entre líneas lo que decía el entrenador.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, discúlpenme, los años han hecho que acostumbre a pensar en voz alta.

\- Brom, hay algo que no nos estas diciendo – aventuró la peliplateada.

\- Es verdad Elsa, pero no me corresponde a mí hacerlo, tengan paciencia, pronto recibirán muchas respuestas, ahora debemos enfocarnos en lo que realmente importa en este momento y es prepararlas lo mejor posible – habló el entrenador con total autoridad ocupando un tono donde les fue imposible a las aprendices quejarse siquiera – entonces, Anna, vamos a avanzar con calma, ya lo tienes, el resto solo es práctica, haremos lo siguiente, Elsa, quiero que tú consigas un mejor enfoque en tus ataques, claramente sus poderes las agotan, por lo tanto cuando los uses, tienes que ser certera y no desperdiciarlo en un baño de misiles de hielo donde unos cuantos den al blanco, practica centrando el ataque.

\- Sí, señor – dijo la rubia.

\- Con respecto a ti, Anna, quiero que logres la libertad de tu magia, eso es primordial antes de comenzar a ver qué ataques puedes hacer. Y ustedes… - dijo refiriéndose a sus otros aprendices que habían olvidado su orden de atacar y proteger al muñeco para acercarse a ver los poderes mágicos de sus compañeras - …vuelvan a su tarea, ¡nadie los llamó a fisgonear!

\- ¡Perdón! – dijeron ambos mientras salían corriendo hacia su lado de la sala.

Así pasaron gran parte de la mañana, mientras Kristoff hacia malabares para parar las flechas de Mérida o en casos extremos agacharse a último momento para que el proyectil terminara incrustado en la cabeza del muñeco que no tenía que morir, Elsa había logrado disminuir la lluvia de misiles a no más de cinco más consistentes y más certeros.

Por otro lado, a Anna no le estaba yendo muy bien, no lograba llegar más allá del PLOP que escupían sus manos acompañados de una diminuta nube de humo, podía sentir el fuego recorrer su interior, pero no lograba exteriorizarlo, se sentía como si su propio cuerpo trabajara como un calabozo, encerrando el fuego con murallas de hierro. El esfuerzo la tenía agotada, estaba bañada de transpiración pero no daba lugar a rendirse, seguía intentando sin darse por vencida. Brom le hablaba tranquilo, intentando calmar la desesperación de la pelirroja, incentivandola, más aun, cerca del mediodía, cayó de rodillas agotada intentando meter la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible en sus pulmones, cada bocanada de aire, irónicamente, le quemaba la garganta, se sentía horriblemente exhausta y extremadamente impotente e inservible.

Brom viendo el agotamiento general, se dio por satisfecho con el esfuerzo entregado por sus aprendices, si bien Anna no logró el objetivo, no desistió en ningún momento de intentarlo y a decir verdad, él sabía que eso pasaría, que el fuego se resistiría a Anna, con lo poco que había visto de ella, ya tenía la respuesta al por qué su magia se negaba a salir de su cuerpo.

\- Muy bien, esto es todo por hoy.

¿Anna estas bien? – dijo la rubia al tiempo que se acercaba corriendo a sostener a su novia que aún estaba arrodillada en el suelo – Ey, Anna, mírame – dijo mientras levantaba con un dedo el mentón de su novia.

\- Estoy bien, Elsa, tranquila, solo agotada – respondió la pelirroja, aunque en sus ojos había una respuesta totalmente distinta a la que había dado.

\- Anna, necesito que me acompañes un momento, tengo que hablar contigo – interrumpió el entrenador antes que Elsa pueda decir cualquier cosa – sola.

\- Pero Brom… - se quejó la peliplateada.

\- Elsa, ya he hablado, los tres pueden retirarse.

\- Sí, señor – respondieron los tres al unísono, Elsa le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza a su novia, le susurró al oído un tierno Te amo y resignada se encaminó detrás de los otros dos que ya iban camino a la salida.

\- Anna, ¿puedes levantarte? – preguntó el entrenador gentilmente.

\- Claro… lo único que no puedo hacer es sacar el estúpido fuego de mi cuerpo – se recriminó amargada.

\- No te castigues así, necesito que me sigas, quiero enseñarte algo.

Brom llegó a la puerta de salida y se giró a ver a la pelirroja aun arrodillada que lo miraba con una súplica silenciosa que la deje ahí, tirada en su rabia, pero sabía que ese hombre no daría su brazo a torces, así que juntando fuerzas de los dioses saben dónde, se levantó y lo alcanzó a paso lánguido con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Caminaron en silencio, recorriendo los pasillos y subiendo varias escaleras, Anna no tenía idea donde estaba, algo en ella le decía que podía pasar semanas intentando llegar a algún lugar conocido del castillo si no moría de inanición primero.

\- Este recorrido es eterno… ¿Estamos todavía en Noruega siquiera? ¿no estaremos llegando a otro país?

\- No Anna, seguimos en el castillo – "es tan exagerada como su madre… y tan parecida a ella" – falta poco.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

\- Cuando cumpla ochenta años querrás decir.

\- Anna, la paciencia es un árbol de raíces amargas, pero de frutos dulces.

\- Bueno… creo que las raíces ya me dieron indigestión…

\- ¿Qué te trae tan molesta? ¿Es por lo de hoy? ¿Por no lograr expresar tu magia?

\- Oh… gracias por refregármelo en la cara, ahora me siento mucho mejor – rió sarcásticamente, sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero era tanta la impotencia que sentía que no lograba enmudecer sus pensamientos.

\- No deberías sentirte mal, Anna. Desde el primer momento supiste que no sería fácil.

\- Si… bueno, luego de aceptar todo lo que decías de mí, no pensé que sería tan difícil tampoco.

\- ¿Realmente has aceptado todo lo que conlleva ser quien realmente eres?

\- He aceptado toda esta locura, Brom, toda esta… leyenda del legado y demás – dijo algo molesta – no sé qué más quieres de mí… claramente no soy quien esperabas.

\- Eres exactamente quien debes ser Anna – dijo el hombre vetusto con la convicción de alguien que ha observado generaciones de Héroes, crecer.

\- O sea que lo que necesitan es una huérfana que no pueda ni prender una cerilla de fósforo…

\- Anna, escúchame, Kristoff, Mérida y por sobre todo, Elsa, son descendientes increíbles, con grandes habilidades… las mismas habilidades que a ti te salen a relucir cuando se necesitan, pero a ellos le falta algo que solo tú tienes…

\- ¿Un ácido sentido del humor?... – realmente era un mal día para ella.

\- En parte, si…

\- Espera ¿Qué?... – miró con los ojos entrecerrados al entrenador buscando que sea una broma, pero lo vio más serio que nunca.

\- Verás, cuando hay algún problema, cuando no resulta algo, cuando cosas inexplicables ocurren ¿tú que haces?

\- Brom, no sé dónde quieres llegar, por favor dime que los años no han menguado tu sensatez…

\- Anna, solo permítele a este viejo demostrar su punto, solo sígueme el juego, dime ¿Qué haces tú cuando hay una situación complicada?

\- … - la pelirroja luego de debatirse entre seguirle la corriente o salir corriendo, decidió que la primera era una mucho mejor opción considerando que no tenía idea donde estaba - … divago y hago bromas… ¿ya ves? Puras estupideces… nada útil.

\- Ahí te equivocas pequeña, no es estúpida tu forma de reaccionar, es tu forma de procesar las cosas, tú, Anna, transmites confianza al tratar las cosas mas estrambóticas con humor y la confianza es fundamental – al ver la cara perpleja de su pupila, prosiguió - déjame que te explique, Kristoff tiene la fuerza de su parte, no así la agilidad, ésta se la complementa su prometida, Mérida, quien tiene la agilidad pero no el saber en qué momento detenerse, ese equilibrio se lo da Elsa, que siempre ha sido cautelosa, pero con el miedo a ella misma como gran enemigo de su vida entera, es ahí donde entras tú a cohesionar todo, tú le das la confianza a Elsa para permitirse ser quien es y así lograr su control, tú, Anna, eres quien logra enlazar y equilibrar el grupo.

\- Yo… - se veía en los ojos aguamarina de la pelirroja que realmente quería creer todo lo que Brom le decía, pero sentía que chocaba una y otra vez con una barrera que no le permitía avanzar, algo que no le dejaba ver el resto del camino – sé que tus intenciones son buenas, te admiro y respeto mucho, es decir, no todos los días se puede hablar con un octocentenario… lo siento, como decía… -suspiró para calmar sus pensamientos inapropiados y continuó – Brom, yo no puedo darle control a nadie si ni siquiera puedo ejercerlo en mí.

\- Eso es ahora…

\- Elsa lo logra controlar muy bien, y es hermoso todo lo que hace…

\- Elsa conoce sus poderes desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Si… desde los cinco años, me contó la historia de cómo despertó en su cuarto congelado.

\- Eso es lo que ella recuerda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Anna se había metido tanto en la conversación que no había notado que hace unos momentos no caminaban, más bien estaban parados frente a unas grandes y abandonadas puertas dobles de madera.

\- Te explicaré algunas cosas cuando entremos en esta habitación.

\- ¿Qué habitación?... ¡wow! ¡De donde salió tanta telaraña! – se sorprendió la pelirroja al distinguir el pomo de la puerta rodeado por una viscosa manta de pegajosa tela blanca.

\- Años sin visitar este lado del castillo han hecho que las arañas se adueñen de él, estamos en el ala Sur, el lugar más apartado dentro del castillo, acá, en esta habitación se sepultó el recuerdo de los días en los que la Princesa Elsa y la Princesa Annabeth eran la peor pesadilla de la servidumbre.

\- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre la Princesa perdida?

\- La hermana de Mérida…

\- Exacto, en ese momento te dije que Mérida, Kristoff y Elsa bloquearon su recuerdo

\- Si… - cada vez la pelirroja estaba más confundida con la dirección que iba tomando la conversación con el entrenador, pero quería saber más, lo necesitaba.

\- No lo bloquearon, Anna, ahora que conoces la existencia de la verdadera magia, creo correcto decirte la verdad sobre eso.

\- ¿Qué es, Brom? Ya deja de hablar con tanto suspenso… - se quejó exasperada.

\- A ninguno de ellos se le permitió recordarla, con una magia muy oscura arrebataron todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos de sus jóvenes mentes, y por si fuera poco, hicieron que los padres de Mérida junto a los Reyes de Arendelle, recuerden a Annabeth y no puedan llorarla.

\- ¿pero… quien pudo haber hecho algo así?... – Anna sentía el dolor encerrado en esta trágica historia y no podía hacer nada para calmar el horrendo nudo alojado en su garganta.

\- Galbatorix, él maldijo a Elsa a no crecer junto a sus padres y él arrebató a Annabeth de su familia…

\- El Druida que se volvió oscuro…

\- Veo que has oído de él… ¿Elsa?

\- Si… pero… pensé que él había muerto mucho antes… no pensé que la historia era tan cercana…

\- Oh… lo es, tanto que sigo viéndolo en pesadillas… fueron tiempos horribles y Elsa junto con Annabeth fueron las que peor pagaron.

El hombre hablaba con tono lejano, reviviendo esos días lejanos al tiempo que imágenes antiguas cabalgaban frente a sus cansados ojos, conversaciones y disputas inundaban sus resignados oídos y un dolor apremiante agobiaba a su desolado corazón cuando los recuerdos de sus compañeros Druidas fueron sesgados sin compasión por uno de ellos mismos, por un hermano que se perdió es el pozo de la oscuridad en que tantos humanos caen y mueren… pero ¿Cómo podía morir un Druida de vida eterna en este pozo? No podría haber muerto, solo envenenarse, pudrirse e intoxicarse de la maldad que asecha al mundo… Galbatorix… su hermano de orden… lo recordaba en sus primeros tiempos, cuando recién se había creado la orden, era un joven lleno de vida y de amor, nunca comprendería como pudo convertirse en un despiadado tirano.

No podía evitar lamentar el destino de su alguna vez compañero, a pesar de haber aceptado hace mucho tiempo que no había otra salida, por mas que repasara todos los sucesos de cada ángulo posible, sabía que un mal como Galbatorix tenía que erradicarse como lo hizo.

Su vista perdida sobre el pomo de la puerta, era signo claro para la pelirroja que Brom se había perdido en un recuerdo, uno no muy grato, a juzgar por el gesto de tristeza y dolor gobernando su rostro, no estaba segura si interrumpir sus hilos de pensamiento… "¿y si le provoco algún daño al despertarlo?... creo que eso es con los sonámbulos y Brom no se ha dormido… creo…".

\- Eh… ¿Brom? – probó a hacer reaccionar al entrenador, pero nada – Brom – repitió al tiempo que le tocaba lentamente el hombro.

\- ¿Qué…? Oh, lo lamento Prin… lo lamento Anna – se corrigió a tiempo.

\- Descuida, ¿estas bien?

\- Si, solo me atraparon los viejos recuerdos, vamos, entremos, quiero que conozcas un poco de la primera y pequeña gran amiga de tu novia – dijo al tiempo que apartaba las telarañas y giraba el pomo.

Tras un fuerte empujón, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse con un horripilante rechinar proveniente de los goznes, oxidados y secos por años sin mantenimiento. El entrenador entró al cuarto y se dirigió a una antorcha reseca fijada en el muro, en la penumbra Anna pudo seguir la sombra de Brom cuando tomó la estaca de la pared y metió la punta cubierta de género en un cuenco que reposaba sobre un pequeño pilar, sintió como el ambiente era inundado por un fuerte y penetrante olor, supuso que era alguna especie de aceite cuando el hombre acercó un encendedor prendido a la antorcha y el fuego se adueñó rápidamente de esta.

La estancia estaba polvorienta, la luz mostraba juguetes cubiertos de tierra, dos pequeñas bicicletas abandonadas en un rincón y amordazadas por incontables telarañas, un armario con vestiditos y pequeños trajes, zapatitos de fiestas y botitas para la nieve, repisas con libros infantiles, todo, absolutamente todo en esa habitación reconfortaba a un nivel inimaginable a la pelirroja que no quería perder ningún detalle, husmeaba en todos los rincones, regocijándose con cada artículo o vestimenta, fascinada como estaba, solo asimilaba las sensaciones que ese cuarto le despertaba a que siempre le han encantado los niños y ver una habitación repleta de cosas que le pertenecieron a su amada novia de pequeña, la extasiaba de una felicidad inexplicable.

\- ¿Todo esto fue de Elsa?

\- La mayoría de las cosas, sí, pero gran parte de lo que hay en esta habitación, le correspondieron también a la Princesa Annabeth.

\- Ya veo… entonces aquí escondieron todo para que ninguno de ellos pregunte nada, ¿verdad?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Me contarás sobre su infancia?

\- Por supuesto, tanto como pueda – sonrió haciéndole una seña a Anna para que se siente en una pequeña sillita rosada.

\- Creo… que mejor me quedo de pie – dijo la pelirroja viendo con disgusto el color del mini mobiliario

\- Como gustes – dijo riendo – Annabeth también odiaba esa silla.

\- No la culpo, el color es horrible… al menos si fuera v…

\- Verde, lo sé – no pudo evitar completar el entrenador, recordaba la repulsión de la princesa por el rosa y la adoración al verde "aunque no recuerde, sigue siendo ella misma" – bueno, Elsa y Annabeth nacieron exactamente el mismo día, se conocieron aun sin saber hablar ni caminar, desde pequeñas fueron muy unidas, con tantas similitudes y a la vez tan distintas una de otra.

\- Distintas ¿cómo?

\- Verás, Elsa siempre fue cauta, recta, ceñida a las reglas… en cambio Annabeth, fue diablillo desde antes de dar los primeros pasos, aún así, tan dispares una de otra, ella le daba a Elsa la seguridad necesaria para hacer lo que sea, Elsa no recuerda cuando nacieron sus poderes de hielo porque aparecieron cuando Annabeth aún estaba en su vida…

\- Es un recuerdo borrado…

\- Exacto, Annabeth le dio la confianza suficiente a Elsa para que aceptara su poder y lo perfeccionara para sus propios disfrutes, pasaban tardes de verano completas jugando a batallas de nieve o creando muñecos en el salón de baile… con el tiempo, Elsa llego a amar su poder… hasta que…

\- Cumplió cinco años… - completó la pelirroja.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué paso ese día?

\- Lo siento Anna, eso está más allá de mis respuestas, deberás ser paciente.

\- Brom, lo siento, pero esta historia que me cuentas no hace más que hacerme sentir que no soy yo quien debería estar acá…

\- Anna…

\- Déjame terminar, a mi forma de ver, quien debería estar aquí es la hermana de Mérida – inconscientemente, la pelirroja estaba teniendo pequeñas oleadas de celos por esa niña que no conoció, sus historias le dolían – crees que puedo ocupar su lugar… lo lamento Brom, pero te equivocas, yo no estoy ni estaré jamás a la altura de una princesa… ya te dije, solo soy una huérfana, sin familia, sin una infancia feliz… no soy nadie… - dijo con una única lagrima surcando su mejilla.

\- No te imaginas lo equivocada que estas… - el entrenador lamentaba enormemente no poder contarle toda la verdad a su aprendiz, pero sabía que no era el adecuado para hacerlo – Anna, escúchame atentamente, no importan los títulos, no importa el origen, solo importa la fuerza en tu corazón y no hay fuerza más majestuosa que el amor, dime si no es verdad, pero creo que eso precisamente es lo que se alberga y comparte tu corazón y el de Elsa.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, muchacha… solo te pido que me creas cuando te digo que tú siempre has estado destinada a estar donde estas ahora, tú, Anna, la niña huérfana, tú eres lo que Elsa necesita... y como complemento, ella es lo que tú necesitas, créeme Anna cuando te digo que tú y nadie más que tú estuvo siempre destinada a completar y equilibrar este grupo de nuevos Heroes, no estas reemplazando a nadie, desde antes que nacieran, eras tú quien terminaría en esta habitación teniendo esta conversación conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo… puedes estar tan seguro de todo lo que dices…?

\- Solo te pido un voto de confianza, muy pronto interpretarás el verdadero significado de mis palabras Anna, pero no es de mi boca de quien debes comprender… ten paciencia…

\- Realmente quiero probar ya esos frutos, Brom… - se quejó haciendo reír a su entrenador.

\- Así me gusta, ahora volvamos - dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido por la pelirroja.

\- Si, Elsa debe estar preocupada.

\- De hecho lo está, y mucho.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

\- Por qué lo huelo – respondió como si fuese obvio.

\- Espera ¿Qué?... ¿hablas enserio? – dijo al tiempo que se detenía.

\- Por supuesto que no, soy un Druida, no un sabueso... – dijo riendo.

\- ¡Brom! Así no hay manera de tomarte en serio… - se quejó mientras lo alcanzaba corriendo, le aterraba la sola idea de perderse en esos pasillos.

\- El humor no es motivo para desacreditar nada.

\- Brom… ¿crees que pueda entrenar el fuego mañana?

\- … - luego de meditar la respuesta detenidamente, encontró las palabras correctas – la verdad es que no lo creo Anna, tengo una leve sospecha de que tu poder es distinto al de Elsa, no porque sea de fuego, sino porque parece más puro en esencia, tengo planeado entrenarte en combate con tu arma y luego veremos lo del fuego con Gran Pabbie.

\- Elsa me dijo que es un hechicero…

\- Podría decirse que sí.

\- ¿Cómo es? – aventuró la pelirroja.

\- No puedo decirte, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es una sorpresa y no quiero arruinarla

\- ¡Ey! ¡Hablaste con Elsa!

\- Puede ser, ahora apresúrate que te quedarás sin almuerzo.

()()()()()

 **Hola! tarde tarde muy tarde jajaja lo se, recién termine de escribir este capitulo, estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas tener un capítulo por semana, pero se ve difícil.**

 **Espero que les guste y sigan leyendo, muchas gracias a todos sus review y sus PM, espero no defraudarlos con sus teorías jajaja =)**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima semana ;)**


	12. You are my strength

Capítulo 12 - You are my strength

No temo al desafío… pues lo gane o lo pierda, seré más fuerte que antes.

()()()()()

Elsa había recorrido cada rincón de su habitación, la larga ausencia de Anna le tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Luego de haber abandonado la sala de entrenamiento junto a su hermano y cuñada, se disculpó de acompañarlos a almorzar y se había dirigido a su cuarto a darse una reconfortante ducha esperando que cuando terminara, su novia ya estaría de vuelta, más no fue así, al parecer la charla con Brom se había prolongado…

Se tomó un buen tiempo para escoger qué ponerse, nada típico en ella que vestía con lo primero que atrapaba, finalmente se decidió por una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones levis rasgados de corte levemente masculino, acompañados de unas zapatillas blancas, miró la hora, veinte minutos de selección de ropa… miró la puerta… tan cerrada y silenciosa que como hace veinte minutos atrás…

Sin tener nada más que hacer, comenzó su ir y venir entre las cuatro paredes, su gran impaciencia la tenía al límite de la claustrofobia… tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna manera antes de que el tiempo la mate a ella… "vamos Elsa, no seas dramática, solo se fue por cuanto… ¿una hora? Además está con Brom, no creo que él la meta al Rack… ¿verdad? ¡Agg! Iré a ver si siguen en el gimnasio…"

Justo en el momento que abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo, se encontró frente a frente con su madre, dando ambas un salto hacia atrás por el susto.

\- ¡Dioses, Mamá! Casi me infartas… - se quejó la rubia.

\- Eres más joven que yo, cariño, el infarto podría haberme llegado a mí.

\- ¿Qué hacías parada afuera de mi puerta de todas maneras?

\- Venía a verte cariño, Kristoff me contó que el entrenamiento estuvo complicado, quería saber cómo estabas.

\- Ese bocazas… bueno, ¿vas a pasar o te quedarás ahí todo el rato? – dijo la rubia haciéndose a un lado para que su madre ingrese a su habitación.

\- Siempre te gustó este cuarto – divagó Idun mientras hacía el recorrido hasta la terraza – recuerdo cuando quisimos cambiarte a una habitación al lado de la nuestra cuando enfermaste de pequeña e hiciste la rabieta más grande de tu vida.

\- Creo que estas exagerando – se defendió pero sin evitar un sonrojo al rememorar que realmente se había extralimitado al hacer una barricada con muebles para que nadie entre a sacarla.

\- Elsa… - reprendió la Reina sonriendo tiernamente a su hija.

\- Bueno, bueno… puede ser, pero mamá, este cuarto tiene la mejor vista del castillo, además… es como si el ambiente aquí me diera un confort y una tranquilidad inexplicable… no sé cómo decirlo…

\- Está bien, cariño… te entiendo – aceptó Idun sabiendo que realmente esas sensaciones de su hija estaban fuertemente ligadas a todas las temporadas en que Annabeth visitaba Arendelle y reacomodaban el cuarto con dos pequeñas camas para ambas en esa habitación… aun escuchaba las risas estridentes de las dos pequeñas diablillas cuando iba a darles las buenas noches, fueron los días en que había visto a su hija más feliz, hasta ahora que su pequeña compañera de juegos había vuelto a su vida convertida en una hermosa señorita.

\- Lamento no haber ido a almorzar con ustedes – dijo la rubia mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del balcón al lado de su madre que al parecer se había perdido en la hermosa vista del fiordo.

\- ¿Qué…? Oh, descuida, Mérida nos entretuvo bastante.

\- ¿Estaba de buen ánimo?

\- Si, de hecho nos estuvo contando como espantó a la pobre Anna – rió la Reina.

\- Si… estaba hecha un orco en la mañana… - la Princesa se perdió de nuevo en su preocupación por la tardanza de su novia.

\- Hija… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo… cómo estas llevando todo lo que han descubierto de Anna hasta ahora?

\- ¿Hablas de su poder?

\- Entre otras cosas… si – hablaba con cautela, midiendo sus palabras para asegurarse de qué decir y qué debía esperar.

\- Ha sido… demasiado rápido para procesar, mamá… es decir… hace menos de una semana ella era una chica normal en París…

\- No creo que tan normal, si logró derretir a la Princesa de Hielo – bromeó Idun para relajar la conversación.

\- Mamá… esas son palabras de Mérida – se quejó empujando levemente a su madre con el hombro.

\- Tienes razón, pero me causó mucha gracia cuando lo dijo – estudió de reojos a su hija hasta comprender lo que sus rasgos tan conocidos, escondían – tienes miedo, cariño.

\- Estoy aterrada mamá – confesó la peliplateada luego de un suspiro y con una estrechez en la voz – yo la metí en esto y para sumar a los acontecimientos, anda a saber qué demente la quiere secuestrar… ¡secuestrar, mamá! Si le llega a pasar algo… mamá yo… - la frase fue cortada por una emboscada directa de su garganta que se negó a sacar un nuevo sonido, sintió sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas contenidas, le escocían suplicando ser vaciados.

\- Tranquila mi pequeña – dijo la Reina al tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente a su hija.

La imponente Princesa de Arendelle no pudo seguir sosteniendo su careta de entereza, no cuando eran los brazos de su madre quien la acunaba, dejó salir todo lo que se había guardado, una angustia agobiante que le impedía respirar, se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de su madre al tiempo que dejaba salir gritos silenciosos y llenos de dolor, lagrimas interminables que bañaban el hombro de Idun, sintió como sus piernas ya no la soportaban, sintió como la Reina la hacía descender hasta quedar ambas de rodillas abrazadas, sintió como su oprimida alma se iba liberando poco a poco, con cada lamento… con cada temblor… no era la Princesa de ningún Reino, no en ese momento, no en la confianza maternal de esos brazos, solo era un insignificante ser humano aplastado por el peso del destino.

Poco a poco el avasallamiento que experimentaba su cuerpo fue menguando, palabras de consuelo llegaban a sus oídos como bálsamo para sus invisibles heridas, otras de ánimo nutrían sus desplomados músculos, lentamente las caricias en su cabeza le devolvieron la fuerza que había perdido, no fue hasta que su respiración se volvió pausada y armónica que su madre la separó de ella para mirarla con gran ternura al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas que poblaban sus mejillas.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Eso creo… lo siento - dijo la rubia avergonzada por su reacción.

\- Cariño, esto es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho, no puedes ser perfecta todo el tiempo, necesitas desahogarte para no rodearte de la oscuridad interior… créeme, lo sé.

\- Amo demasiado a Anna, mamá… no creo poder seguir adelante si ella me falta, no podría vivir con su ausencia… ni con la culpa…

\- No puedes seguir culpándote de algo que no te corresponde, Elsa.

\- Pero si yo la traje a este tipo de vida mamá, fui yo…

\- Cariño, Anna estaba destinada a venir.

\- No entiendo por qué todos dicen eso…

\- Porque es la verdad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – tanta convicción en la voz de su madre finalmente le llamó la atención, más aun cuando la Reina se incorporó y comenzó a pasear por un extremo de la terraza - ¿mamá?

\- … - Idun no respondió, no sabía que decir ¿Cómo hacerle entender sin contarle la verdad? ¿Cómo podía dejar a su hija que se siga culpando?

\- Mamá ¿Qué pasa? Por favor, dime algo.

\- Hija… - se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar - …A Anna… la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo… fueron… fueron muy amigas de pequeñas.

\- ¿Q… qué? – por un momento pensó que su madre le estaba gastando una broma, pero logró vislumbrar lo dificultoso que era para Idun decir aquello - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

\- Anna también recibió la maldición que cayó sobre ti…

\- Pero… - la confusión estaba nublando su mente, no recordaba nada de lo que su madre le decía, solo conseguía una fuerte puntada en la cabeza cuando sus memorias se iban muy atrás.

\- Hija escúchame… - la Reina se arrodilló nuevamente frente a su hija que no se había movido del suelo – Elsa, mírame – ordenó al tiempo que tomaba gentilmente las mejillas de la Princesa entre sus manos – te conté esto solo para que dejes de culparte, Anna debía venir, tú no la trajiste a esta locura, el destino se encargó de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

\- Pero… entonces… ¡Sus padres! ¡Tú los conoces!

\- Si, cariño, los conozco.

\- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Tenemos que decirle!

\- Y lo haremos, pero no ahora, no hoy – sentenció la Reina con voz autoritaria.

\- Pero madre…

\- No, Elsa, escúchame, no tenía pensado hablarte de esto aún, le contaremos todo pero cuando los padres de Anna estén presentes también, a ellos les corresponde destapar este velo que nos ha cubierto por tantos años.

\- ¿Entonces cuando?

\- … - la Reina dudó un momento – este jueves, cariño.

\- … - la rubia aun procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Por qué no la recuerdo?

\- Eso también lo sabrás mañana en la noche, cariño – dijo al tiempo que le pegaba suavemente en la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice mientras se ponía de pie – recuerda, esto te lo conté porque me urgía que dejes de culparte por todo, no te estaba haciendo bien, aun así, no debes decirle nada a Anna.

\- Ok… pero… será difícil…

\- Lo sé… pero es importante que no lo sepa hasta el momento adecuado – remarcó encarecidamente – Ey… ¿estas mejor? – le estiró las manos para ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- De hecho… si, me siento increíblemente aliviada… aún está lo del loco que la quiere secuestrar… pero, es un gran peso menos… gracias mamá – dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

\- Para eso estamos las abnegadas madres que se desgarran por una sonrisa de sus hijos – bromeó la reina consiguiendo una risa por parte de su eterna pequeña.

\- Mamá… - se quejó la rubia rodando los ojos.

\- Me voy cariño, de seguro tu padre me necesita, anda como loco con el adelanto de la llegada de los Dunbrosh

\- ¿Adelanto?

\- Si, verdad que no estuviste en el almuerzo, llegó un correo de carácter urgente informando que los Dunbrosh pudieron adelantar su arribo para mañana, Adgar salió corriendo del comedor dando órdenes como un desquiciado.

\- Imagino como debe estar Mérida.

\- Cuando salí del comedor estaba bastante pálida y aun no reaccionaba a la noticia – se rió la Reina al recordar el sufrimiento de su futura nuera cuando de los trillizos se trataba.

\- No te rías mamá – la reprendió su hija - tú tampoco estas a salvo de las travesuras de los Trimonios.

\- Lo le digas así.

\- Pero si es verdad – se quejó la rubia.

\- Mmm… si… lo es – terminaron riéndose juntas – bueno, me voy, pasa por la cocina a comer algo, no es bueno que te quedes sin almorzar.

\- Si mamá.

\- Con paso elegante, la Reina cruzo la habitación hasta la puerta y justo cuando la alcanzó, ésta se abrió por si sola generando nuevamente un susto de muerte, esta vez protagonizado por Idun y Anna que acababa de entrar.

\- ¡Por todos los Héroes del Valhalla! ¡Ustedes dos quieren matarme! – se quejó la Reina sobresaltada.

\- ¡Lo siento Majest…! ¡digo Reina…! ¡digo...! perdón.

\- Tranquila niña, al menos tú no te estas burlando como la irrespetuosa de allá atrás – dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué…? - Anna estiró el cuello para alcanzar a ver a una rubia doblada de risa agarrándose el estómago del dolor - ¡Elsa!

\- No le hagas caso, tal vez el sol le hizo mal – dijo la Reina al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo consiguiendo una sonrisa de la pelirroja – bueno, me retiro, que tengan una hermosa tarde – dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a ambas muchachas mirándose risueñas.

Pronto Anna se perdió en ese espectacular cuerpo que acaparaba toda su visión, imaginando mil maneras de hacer saltar los botones de esa camisa y como invadiría con la yema de sus dedos las pequeñas porciones de piel que se asomaban seductoramente entre las rasgaduras de los levis... no fue hasta que volvió su vista al rostro de la rubia que notó el sonrojo de ésta por su intenso escrutinio.

\- Eh... ¿hola? - dijo la pelirroja acompañada de una risa tonta.

\- ¿Viste algo interesante? - jugueteó la rubia.

\- Puede ser... aunque lo catalogaría mejor como la mejor sex symbol lésbico inimaginable… pero creo que interesante también funciona - dijo con tono provocativo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su novia.

\- O sea que te gusta lo que ves... - siguió el juego tomando a la pelirroja de la cintura descubierta, característica del traje de entrenamiento, mientras las manos de su novia se perdían bajo la camisa de la rubia sintiendo su suave piel.

\- Me encanta... - respondió la pelirroja con voz ronca recorriendo la espalda con sus yemas hasta el borde del brasier - ¿y a ti?

Un gemido respondió por la peliplateada sin permiso alguno, llevo una mano a la nuca de la pelirroja para acercarla a sus labios al tiempo que la pegaba a su cuerpo eliminando cualquier milimétrica separación, pronto sus lenguas se encontraron en suaves caricias, sus manos bailaban su danza propia sobre la piel desnuda de la otra, sus cuerpos se estremecieron por la electricidad placentera del deseo mutuo… electricidad que lentamente fue cobrando fuerza y reemplazando el placer por oprimentes descargas en el pecho, se separaron antes de que el dolor fuera insoportable, aun abrazadas se miraron con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde deseo y ternura hasta pena y por qué no decirlo, ira por no poder entregarse la una a la otra.

\- Lo siento – dijo la rubia en tono bajo.

\- No es nuestra culpa, Elsa… no te disculpes – reconfortó la pelirroja a su novia para luego depositar un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- Vamos a solucionar esto… ¿verdad? – preguntó la peliplateada levantando levemente en un lado la comisura de sus labios.

\- Por supuesto – sonrió su novia besando casta y fugazmente los labios de la otra.

\- Mmm… por cierto…

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – cuestionó la pelirroja levantando una ceja.

\- Estas salada…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Elsa! Estoy toda transpirada… - se quejó Anna elaborando un pequeño puchero.

\- Ya lo sé – se rió la rubia – te quedaba bastante bien ese look en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Ah sí?... ¿me estuviste mirando en el entrenamiento? – provocó la pelirroja con voz profunda.

\- ¡No, no, no! Deja de incitarme Anna – se alejó la rubia riendo – creo que ya tuve suficiente choques eléctricos por hoy.

\- Bueno… tú te lo pierdes – bromeó la pelirroja mientras se encaminaba al baño.

\- ¿Morir por una descarga?

\- Ja… ja…

\- ¡Ey, no me dejes hablando sola! ¿Dónde vas?

\- A ducharme, obvio, si acabas de decirme que apesto.

\- ¡Anna…! Yo no dije eso… - se quejó la rubia – puedo acompañarte si quieres – probó con un tono pícaro.

\- Mis conocimientos como BioIngeniera me dicen que agua más electricidad no es una buena combinación – la cortó la pelirroja al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua.

\- Patrañas… - alegó la rubia, nuevamente sola en su habitación, pero esta vez estaba más tranquila que minutos atrás, al parecer la charla con Brom le había hecho bien a su novia y se alegraba por ello.

Sin nada más que hacer, se tendió en la cama a esperar a su novia, recordando la conversación con su madre "por lo visto no tendremos un día sin nuevos acontecimientos" meditó la rubia sin darse cuenta que la falta de horas de sueño sumadas al inhumano entrenamiento matutino la habían dejado knockout, sus parpados pesaban más que los intentos por mantenerlos arriba.

()()()()()

Jack estaba apoyado en la entrada de una habitación pequeña y lúgubre donde un pelirrojo reposaba su cuerpo a la espera de que sus heridas cicatricen, el proceso era lento, pero notoriamente más rápido que para un ser humano cualquiera.

Descansaba totalmente desnudo con nada más que una tela blanca cubriendo sus partes esenciales. Estaba sobre un lecho de roca con un delgado colchón de helechos medicinales debajo, gran comodidad considerando la mazmorra que hacía de habitación compartida con Jack con nada más que el piso como cama…

 **Flash back**

 _Se podría decir que su maestro se había ablandado por la condición en la que había llegado la noche anterior a cuestas de su compañero… se podría decir que el espeluznante ser que lo conocía de niño se preocupó por él al comprobar el deplorable estado en el que fue depositado a sus pies… se podrían decir tantas cosas que debería haber sentido alguien con corazón… más todo sería mentira, ese perverso ente solo se dignó a mirar con desprecio a su derrotado pupilo y ordenar exasperado a su otro aprendiz que lo apartara de su vista, que lo metiera en su habitación para no atisbar ni el más asqueroso lamento que soltaba el pelirrojo sin poder evitarlo._

 _\- Maestro – intervino el peliblanco con pánico en la voz haciendo una gran reverencia – si me permite pedirle…_

 _\- ¡QUE QUIERES! ¡YA TE HE DADO UNA ORDEN! ¡POR QUE SIGUES AQUÍ! – gritó el hombre embravecido._

 _\- Por favor maestro, permítame llevarlo al ala Sur – rogó el muchacho aun sin despegar la cara del piso._

 _\- ¿Y por qué permitiría eso? ¿acaso se lo ha ganado? – inquirió con ironía._

 _\- No maestro… más aun, en el estado en el que está, no sobrevivirá en las mazmorras… las ratas harán un festín con su carne descubierta… morirá – dijo lo más rápido que pudo._

 _\- Es eso lo que se merece – tajó sin emoción alguna._

 _\- Pero señor, usted me envió para evitar su muerte en caso de que todo salga mal…_

 _\- Estúpido como siempre, te envié para que no lo tomen como rehén, su muerte me tiene sin cuidado, sobre todo al demostrarme lo débil e inservible que es, tal parece ser que quieres terminar igual que él cuestionándome así… ¿es eso lo que quieres, Jack? – dijo con una pizca de diversión viendo como su pupilo temblaba en el suelo de miedo._

 _\- ¡No, maestro! ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo el muchacho espantado por la idea._

 _\- ¡Entonces deja de perder mi tiempo y dáselo de comida para las ratas! – terminó con rabia mientras se daba la vuelta._

 _\- S… señor…_

 _\- ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡QUE PASA AHORA! – gritó girándose._

 _\- L…la muchacha…. Anna… tiene poderes de fuego… señor… Hans no lo sabía… más aun siguió sus órdenes sin rechistar, señor, lo vi… Hans demostró su compromiso para con usted sin vacilación… sé que en su infinita sabiduría no perdería a un seguidor tan leal – imploró._

 _\- Así que la mocosa está tocada por los dioses… - meditó la información._

 _\- Por favor, maestro, permítame llevar a Hans al ala Sur, se sanará en unos días… él puede contarle mejor que yo todo lo que ocurrió._

 _\- Has aprendido bien Jack… – dijo con tono artero – encárgate de él, has lo necesario para que despierte lo antes posible._

 _\- Gracias señor – se apresuró a levantarse y a cargar nuevamente a su compañero en su hombro para salir del salón._

 _\- Jack – dijo el encapuchado cuando éste había alcanzado la salida - no creas que toleraré tu intromisión en mis decisiones, mañana en el ocaso búscame en Torturkammer._

 _\- S…si señor – Jack sabía que apelar por la salvación de Hans no sería sin un precio a cambio, ya imaginaba las intenciones de su maestro al citarlo a la sala de torturas, pero... no estaba dispuesto a perder al pelirrojo, si… no se llevaban muy bien, discutían por todo, pero eran años creciendo juntos, no podía dejarlo morir… una opresión en el pecho lo hería de solo pensarlo._

 **Fin flash back**

El joven peliblanco cruzó el pequeño cuarto con unos cuantos pasos, examinó las heridas del pelirrojo y asintió con la cabeza como signo de aprobación por la notoria mejoría en tan poco tiempo. Había un solo problema, Hans seguía inconsciente y eso lo preocupaba bastante, conocía a su maestro y sabía que no tendría mucha paciencia esperando que Hans despertara para interrogarlo por lo sucedido.

\- Recupérate zopenco – dijo con un atisbo de cariño a su ausente compañero – me aburro sin tener con quien discutir.

En un impulso que no pudo controlar del todo, tomó con sumo cuidado una mano del pelirrojo dándole un ligero apretón antes de abandonar la habitación.

Se encaminó a la reunión acordada con su maestro, resignado pero para nada arrepentido, mientras dirigía sus pasos por el camino tan conocido por él, dejó volar sus recuerdos a las incontables veces que tuvo que recorrer los mismos pasillos cuando era pequeño, la mayoría por el mismo motivo, velar por su compañero, recibir el castigo por él, se formó una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios al rememorar lo miedoso que era Hans de pequeño y como él sin proponérselo se había convertido en su protector recibiendo los latigazos por él.

No fue hasta que cumplieron diez años qué Hans cambió bruscamente su actitud, comenzó a esforzarse más, para que su maestro lo comenzara a ver más que como un harapo colorín, recordó como con el tiempo, esos ojos ambarinos que por cinco años lo miraban con inocencia y admiración, pasaron a denotar rabia y sublevación hacia él, abruptamente las conversaciones nocturnas surgidas de susurros, los juegos inventados, las esperanzas de que algún día todo estaría bien, de un momento para otro terminaron, su pelirrojo amigo lo rechazó, y sin poder él evitarlo, esa conversación tenida hace casi veinte años atrás, aun le dolía…

 **Flash back**

 _Era una noche particularmente fría cuando salió a duras penas por las grandes puertas que dejaban tras su espalda al TorturKammer, caminaba apoyado de las paredes por el largo pasillo, sentía la humedad pegajosa que empapaba su camisa, alguna vez blanca, alguna vez prolija… hoy precisamente no era ni la una ni la otra, era un andrajo ensangrentado y colgando en tiras de sus pálidos hombros, aun así, Jack podría haber deseado la suerte que tuvo su prenda esa noche… porque la de su delgado y joven cuerpo, había sido mucho peor._

 _Precisamente en esta ocasión, el castigo había sido el doble en duración y en fuerza utilizada… La espalda del joven Jack parecía un mapa surcado por heridas sangrantes a las que se le sumaban cicatrices pasadas… ¿o debería ser en orden contrario?... daba igual, las recibió con gusto sabiendo que había salvado a su amigo de quedar así…_

 _Llegó finalmente a la esquina del pasillo donde justo antes de girar a la izquierda para seguir su ruta a las mazmorras, vislumbró una sombra proveniente de esa dirección, intentó ponerse a la defensiva, pero un dolor en su espalda producto del brusco movimiento, lo hizo trastabillar hacia adelante… no alcanzó a tocar el suelo, unos brazos se lo impidieron, pequeños pero fuertes, lo notó cuando lo pusieron de pié sin mucho esfuerzo, levantó la vista para ver quién era._

 _\- H…Hans, que haces aquí… - lo reprendió, intentando zafarse de él para no mostrarse débil – deberías estar en la mazmorra, si el maestro te viera…_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Me haría lo mismo que te hace a ti? – respondió el pequeño con rabia contenida y amargura en la voz, esta última logró ocultarla a la perfección._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Jack no comprendía porque su amigo le hablaba tan enojado._

 _\- Nada… vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a nuestra celda – dijo evitando mirarlo._

 _\- No necesito tu ayuda niño, estoy bien – dijo el peliblanco para quitarle preocupación a su amigo._

 _\- ¿Bien?... ¿estás bien? – se encolerizó el pelirrojo clavando finalmente la mirada en la de su amigo - ¿estás bien después de treinta latigazos? Si Jack, lo vi todo… - terminó mordiendo sus pequeños y finos labios con rabia… - y lo escuche todo también._

 _\- Hans…_

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a hacer esto Jack?_

 _\- Hans… yo quería protegerte…_

 _\- Si, pues adivina, "no necesito tu ayuda, niño… estoy bien", parafraseó con rabia en un siseo._

 _\- Por favor, escúchame…_

 _\- No Jack, se terminó… - meditó concienzudamente qué palabras usar a continuación, eliminando toda posible vacilación que se escapara mientras las recitaba con decisión, tenía que ser fidedigno… tenía que ser creíble… – no quiero que vuelvas a interponerte en mi entrenamiento… soy tan o más fuerte que tú, puedo recibir mis propios castigos, quiero mis castigos, aprender de ellos, quiero que el maestro me vea y comprenda que valgo el esfuerzo de que me entrene día tras día… quiero, Jack… que dejes de opacarme… crees protegerme, más lo único que haces es mostrarme como un débil, hoy, que al fin lo he descubierto todo… yo… te desprecio, Jack, por humillarme así…_

 _\- Hans… yo…_

 _\- Tú nada Jack, eres un maldito egoísta que busca la admiración del maestro, lamento informarte que yo también daré pelea por ella… deja de esconderte tras la excusa de protección hacia mí, sé que lo único que quieres es volverme tan invisible que el maestro finalmente me descarte como un inservible – tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darle calma a sus nervios y firmeza a su voz – no quiero volver a hablarte Jack, se que tenemos que seguirnos viendo... es asquerosamente inevitable... pero no quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero tu amistad, solo eres un compañero de entrenamiento si es que alcanza para eso… déjame en paz Jack ya no te necesito más._

 _Jack vio como su compañero le daba la espalda y se alejaba del lugar, le dolieron las palabras… ¡por los Dioses cuanto daño le hicieron! No podía creer posible el que su amigo pensara que había hecho todo eso por desacreditarlo… era verdad que siempre le ocultó que los castigos los recibía por él… más nunca esperó que Hans pensara que lo hacía por codicia de poder… solo quería protegerlo… sólo en ese corredor, lloró por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese horrendo lugar, con crueles palabras resonando en sus oídos… palabras venenosas que su maestro había soltado mientras lo azotaba… "_ _ **¿te crees un maldito Héroe por salvar a Hans de esto? (LATIGAZO)**_

… _ **Lo único que haces es debilitarlo más mientras tú te fortaleces… (LATIGAZO)**_

… _ **me has demostrado que él es un cobarde… (LATIGAZO)**_

… _ **tal vez debería quedarme solo contigo… (LATIGAZO)**_

… _ **de todos modos has demostrado tener la capacidad de mantener sobre tus hombros la responsabilidad de los dos… ¡NO ES ASI! (LATIGAZO)**_

… _ **¡NO ES ASI! (LATIGAZO)**_ _"_

 _No era así… pero ¿Cómo podría haber sabido Jack que ese monstruo que lo azotaba era tan venenoso como una víbora? ¿Cómo podría saber que ese veneno lo había sembrado en su pequeño amigo para que estuviera escondido espiando su castigo?... el peliblanco lo único que supo a partir de ese día fue que su compañero lo odiaba, que si alguna vez hubo amistad entre ellos, fue borrada y el lugar que ocupaban esos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por demostraciones de fuerza y superioridad, ya no eran dos amigos intentando terminar el día… eran dos competidores luchando por ganar._

 **Fin flash back**

Finalmente se encontró frente a las imponentes puertas que escondían innumerables maquinas, látigos, púas, correas entre otras peculiaridades, entró con paso decidido divisando a su maestro en la cima de una escalinata, lo saludó con una reverencia acompañada de un "Maestro" sin vacilación en la voz y se encaminó al poste que ocupaba el centro del lugar, se despojó de la chaqueta negra de cuero y hebillas, no quería perderla esa noche, era su favorita… se la había regalado Hans antes de partir a París años atrás con la excusa de que necesitaba mejorar su gusto por la ropa… despojándose también de los recuerdos limpiando su mente, se sostuvo de la soga atada en la parte superior del poste y esperó paciente su castigo.

\- Aquí estamos nuevamente... ¿recuperando viejas costumbres, tal vez? - siseó su maestro mientras arrastraba un látigo que recién había escogido.

Sin esperar respuesta, alzó el brazo poseedor del arma, dejando ver por un momento una mano huesuda y gris que denotaba repugnancia, pero a juzgar por la intensidad del primer golpe, poseía una fuerza desmesurada.

No fue hasta el trigésimo quinto latigazo que el peliblanco cayó de rodillas, temblaba de dolor, más aun, cumplió los cincuenta sin soltar sonido alguno, estoico y con la mandíbula apretada cumplió su sentencia, sabía que su maestro odiaba la debilidad, creció con esa enseñanza y que los castigos infringidos eran una oportunidad para demostrar su valentía, él no se dejaba engañar por esos embustes venenosos que buscaban manipular su mente, pero el miedo que le tenía a ese… ser… eran superior a cualquier cosa… no iba a decepcionarlo… no si quería seguir protegiendo a Hans aunque este mismo no lo supiera… "no lo entendería" hiló Jack como un último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente, sólo, a los pies del poste bañado en su propia sangre…

()()()()()

 **Hola! recién terminé este =S espero les guste.**

 **gracias infinitas de nuevo por sus reviews y sus PM, ayudan increíblemente en la inspiración jajajaja =D**

 **me pareció necesario conocer un poco mas de los chicos malos jajaj**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Saludos!**

 **KYM**


End file.
